Fallen
by Kako1
Summary: Its been six years since Atem left into the afterlife and Anzu has left for New York to follow her dreams and forget the friendship she had with Yugi after he pushed her away, but something darker seems to be at play. I don't own Yugioh.
1. Ripped

The cold was the first thing he felt, then after the initial shock he felt the pain as his nerves erupted and were set on fire. He cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground as his body gave out from the attack. He couldn't see his attacker but he could hear his distinguishable voice as he laughed and smell his rancid breath from behind him. The knife had been pulled out of his back already and as he looked up he saw the unusual blade that glinted from the street light. The hilt had a hole for the index finger and the blade slightly curved at the point, the blade itself was sharp double-edged with his blood dripping from it. It was no pocket knife or even a knife that a mugger would carry. This was a hunting knife and he had just become the hunted. The overloading pain was causing his vision to blur and his body to shut down to protect itself. He had to try and identify the attacker first, _he had to_ or else he knew he would live in fear. His body did not agree with his mind and the last thing he saw was the knife lowering to his chest as he fell into blissful darkness.

**Present Time-Five Years Later**

It was time to celebrate and Yugi was trying to get into the happy mood like the rest of his friends. Honda and Jounochi had graduated from the academies and would start their new jobs within the next week and everyone was having a good time at the graduation party, all except Yugi. He didn't know why he wasn't getting into the party mood, maybe he was just tired. After all Jounochi and Honda had surprised them all by announcing they would be enrolling in the fire and police academy after they graduated high school. Jounochi, choosing the fire academy, felt that he needed to have a job where he could be useful to the community and he wouldn't have to sit at a desk. Honda… Honda was a mystery, even to Jounochi as to why he had chosen the Police Academy.

"Fifty bucks it's so he looks good to Serenity." Jounochi had said when they found out four years ago. It still remained a mystery to everyone but Honda and he didn't feel like sharing. It had taken four years of training and school degrees to become lieutenants, but it was worth it as Jounochi and Honda flashed the degrees and graduation letters to everyone.

Duke, who had graciously offered to host the party, had his apartment wild and loud as more and more people showed up, people that Yugi had never met and others that Yugi had known for years. One in particular was waving at him from across the room.

"YUGI! Darling, it's been so long!" Mai was outgoing and rambunctious as ever and proved it when she didn't even wait for Yugi to respond as she dragged him into a hug.

"It's only been a week Mai," Yugi smiled a crooked smile when Mai released him from her grasp.

"Not long enough? Ok then, it's been a _week_ since I've seen you last." Her voice almost sounded accusatory and maybe it was. Yugi usually saw her every day with Jounochi and Honda, but for the past week he had let himself fall off the map. The nightmares were getting more current and more frightening every night for a while now. His friends had believed that was behind him and he wanted them to, but lately sleep had become impossible and him being alone made it worse. He hated waking up in the dark and being alone in his apartment, it made him feel like he was completely abandoned. Yet he pressed on and pretended to be fine and smile for everyone while inside he was in utter fear and turmoil.

"I've just been busy with work lately," Mai nodded, looked concerned, decided to do what Mai did best. Make a joke out of it.

"Tell Kaiba to lean off cracking the work whip, you're not a corporate slave you know." Yugi laughed and for the first time in a while he was content.

"I'll be sure to tell Kaiba, he needs a good shove here and there. Keeps his head from getting too big," Mai laughed. Yugi had been offered by Kaiba to work for his gaming corporation after he graduated high school. Yugi had offered to work for free and Kaiba would have none of it. Kaiba would be damned if he did charity for Yugi.

Or so he claimed.

Since Yugi started to work with Kaiba the people who bought Kaiba's merchandise had almost quadrupled and the Duelist Schools had been opened. Yugi would give lectures occasionally around the newly opened schools around the world, but Domino City would always be his home. If you wanted the Great Yugi Mouto to teach you, you had to go to Domino. Yugi was constantly challenged before and after his classes, some by his students, some strangers of all ages, and a few weirdo's'. Life was never dull at KaibaCorp for Yugi.

The noise in the room seemed to double as a few more people came in. These two Yugi did know, one of which he worked with and seemingly befriended after years of rivalry.

"Speak of the devil," Yugi said smiling.

Kaiba and Mokuba had stolen the show with their glorious entrance which included Kaiba and his aura of superiority and thousand dollar clothes and Mokuba holding a small red box with a bow. It would have been laughable if Kaiba walked in with it.

Honda greeted Kaiba with a slap on the back that Kaiba didn't appreciate as he glared in response. Jounochi had made a few comments and had already started the almost daily, semi-friendly, word war with Kaiba. Kaiba usually won.

Yugi let himself slide out on the balcony where he was alone. He needed time to clear his head and he didn't want to be around when Jounochi got mad enough to want to throw punches. Yugi let out a sigh and let it all out. The week was behind him and the weekend was promised to have a barbecue with the guys and maybe a few duels for old time sake.

He started to think about Anzu and how much he missed her and wished that he could talk to her, but like Yugi had done for the last week, Anzu had simply fallen off the map.

**Please Review **


	2. Revelation

**Two Years Ago- New York**

Anzu thought herself to be a hard worker; she practiced at least six hours a day and did everything within reason possible to better her dance performance.

It had paid off.

She had been chosen to represent the New York Fine Academy of Arts in dance at what seemed to be her big break. Scouts and agents had come to her school to find new blood for the world of entertainment. Anzu felt her heart quicken as she heard the dean tell her the good news.

"Anzu, your hard work has paid off; agents from Nova are going to be here to see you perform, NOVA! Can you believe it, the top dance representatives in the country?" Anzu could believe it; everything that she wanted was coming into fruition and she was nearly within reach of her dream becoming a reality. She wasn't just going to dance on a small stage either, oh no, it would be a stage on Broadway that would help her shine to the audience. She and her professor had been working on her choreography routine for weeks hoping for this chance.

The dean patted Anzu on the back and proceeded to walk down the hallway in a chipper mood. She was simply ecstatic from the good news that she had just received. She wished her friends were here, but when she came to New York her friends hadn't tried to contact her. They'd thrown the going away party and said goodbye at the airport, but after her arrival in New York all contact had stopped. Not one text, phone call, or letter had been sent. She had even bought a plane ticket and was about to step on the terminal when her father talked her out of it and calmed her down.

**Four Years Ago- JFK Airport **

"_Anzu honey, come home. Your mother is worried sick. They haven't even called you, so why would you go to Domino City?" It was raining that day, the cold water biting into Anzu's skin a suitcase in hand and a ticket in her purse. She was ready to go back, almost did. _Why haven't they called me then? _She asked herself. "Something is wrong Dad! I know it is! I have to go back to see what's happened!" _

_"Anzu, that's enough. You're talking about going to Domino for God knows how long because they haven't called? That's unreasonable_. _Come home." Anzu was shaking her head; she looked at the digital clock up on the wall and saw that she only had a few minutes left before her flight left. She turned about to leave her father in the rain when her father yelled something to her that stopped her heart. _

_"Your mother is sick Anzu, she's real sick. Please we need you to be here Anzu, here with us, with people who love you. I will try and contact your friends in Domino, so please come home." _She's sick? _Anzu thought. _For how long has this been going on? _She knew her father was telling the truth. She was disgusted with herself for not noticing earlier and being selfish when her family needed her. She looked at the clock one last time. Ten minutes left. _

_"OK, I'm coming home." _

_Her father had kept his promise; he had called multiple times and finally gotten ahold of the one person Anzu wanted to talk to the most. She had been there when the call went through and heard Yugi's voice on the other line._

_"Hello?" It was Yugi and Anzu's heart quickened as happiness lit up her face when she heard his voice on speaker. _

_"Yugi? It's Anzu I've missed…" Yugi cut her off before she could finish. _

_"Anzu, why did you call me?" His voice was agitated and Anzu was taken back, she looked at her father and he looked uncomfortable. _

_"Well, we haven't talked in a while…" She was too shock to answer angrily. _

_"There is a reason for that you know," This wasn't Yugi, it sounded just like Yugi, but Yugi could never be this mean._

_"Excuse me?" Anzu answered partly angry and partly shocked. She refused to sound hurt when he continued speaking._

_"You left Anzu, you broke up our friendship. You know what that does to someone?" Anzu didn't answer so Yugi kept talking. "Were not friends anymore Anzu, none of us are with you. Enjoy your new life in New York. Don't call me again." The ending click and the constant bitterness in Yugi's voice had stunned Anzu. How could he think that way? She thought. How could he be that mean? _

_Anzu had run up to her bedroom and cried for hours not believing what she heard. After a few hours what had happened seeped deep into her bones and she realized that her decision to follow her dream and dance had severed the thing she cherished the most, her friends. _

_Her father had comforted her and said how she didn't need them anymore, but Yugi's bitter voice reminded her of the goodbye at Domino Airport when Yugi had looked like he was going to say something and didn't. Was he about to say that he was happy to see me leave? Was that it? Denial had been her first emotion, then anger, then sadness, then finally acceptance that the friendships she had cherished were over and she had to move on. _

_Her mother had been sick. The doctors had found a tumor on the right side of her brain and had operated a few weeks after Anzu had come home from the airport. She had been angry that her parents didn't tell her about the tumor, but they had only known for a few days looking for the best time to tell her when she was about to take off. Her mother had recovered and was soon back to her old happy, loving self, but it had taken months to reach normalcy. Her mother and father went to all of Anzu's recitals and she had made new friends in New York. Yet she couldn't help but think about Yugi occasionally. I need to get my mind off of him. He wants me to stay gone so I will stay gone. Yet despite her anger she still felt something when she thought of Yugi Mouto. She just wasn't sure what. _

**Present Time- Domino City **

Yugi sighed heavily and laid his hands and head on the cool railing and let himself relax. He couldn't help think about Anzu and how much he missed her. Why she hadn't called him or the others, he didn't know. The number she had given them took them to some old lady in Kentucky who would answer the phone with, "Who be it! You the kids that stole my cat?" Yugi had hung up before saying anything. _Why would Anzu give me a wrong number?_ Yugi was sure that she was angry at him for something, but even if she was angry at him she would've called Jounochi, Honda, and Mai. Yet she hadn't.

Yugi was kicking himself for not telling her how he felt about her before she left. He was about to, right before she got on the plane.

**Four Years Ago- Domino Airport**

_The day was terribly sunny. Yugi hated it, it shouldn't be sunny when the woman he loved was about to leave him forever. They had called a cab in advance Jounochi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu all shuffled into the car with silence looming over their heads. Jounochi finally snapped and started rambling eventually getting everyone to talk…except Yugi. Yugi refused to speak. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he wanted his last words to be for her. _

_When they made it to the terminal the others left Yugi and Anzu alone to talk. _

_"I'm going to miss you Yugi," Anzu put her hair behind her ears and looked down at Yugi. He hated that she had to look down on him. Why wouldn't he grow up already? _

_"I'm going to miss you too Anzu," Say it, say it. He kept telling himself. Tell her you love her. But he didn't he gave Anzu a hug and that had been it. No kiss, no cheesy love scene, just a goodbye and a "hope you'll call soon". _

_When her plane left the ground Jounochi found Yugi with his head down looking at the ground. _

_"Did you tell her man?" _

_Yugi shook his head. _

**Present Time- Domino City**

"Yug?" It was Jounochi, holding two beers in his hand. He held one out to Yugi who took it, cheered it, and swallowed a gulp.

"To life," He said before taking another swig. "Hoping that the fire house treats you well over the years," Yugi smiled, but it wasn't genuine. Jounochi cheered his beer with Yugi's tapping the cold glass and taking a drink.

"What's on your mind man?" Of course Yugi couldn't hide it, not from Jounochi anyway. _Might as well. _Yugi thought to himself.

"I'm having more nightmares, but they get worse every night. I'm always about to see the man's face before I wake up. It's aggravating."

"I bet it's terrifying more than aggravating." Yugi just sighed to his answer. "Does it still hurt?" In response Yugi nodded remembering that night. The night where the man drove the knife into his lower back right next to his spine and ripped up tearing his ribs and right lung. The scar on Yugi's back was huge, ripped, and covered his entire right half. He would have pain occasionally that he would have to take medicine for, but it wasn't anything Yugi couldn't handle now.

"If we ever find that bastard…" Jounochi was getting angry, his fists shaking with fury.

"Hey, hey, if we ever do find that bastard I will handle it, not you." Yugi was trying to be comforting and calm down his friend. It seemed to help as Jounochi took a deep breath and another sip of beer.

"Yug, if I hadn't found you in time…"

"Well you did. End of story. Come one lets go enjoy your party." Yugi smiled, threw an arm over Jounochi's shoulder and guided him back to the life of the party.

**Later that Night **

Yugi decided to hail a cab home since the alcohol running in his veins he knew he wasn't in the right mind to drive. Jounochi insisted that Yugi stay at his place, but Yugi wanted to be in his bed with his dog, Lady at his feet. Maybe with the alcohol he wouldn't get any nightmares.

By the time the party was over a thunderstorm had moved in over Domino and released its fury. Rain struck everything in its path with enough force to resonate sound. Thunders roared and cracked as if to split open the sky and lightning striking the sky with repeated fury. Yugi cursed when he heard the storm, he was still in the cab and would have to walk in the storm to get to his apartment door. A few more blocks and he would have to face getting drenched in nature's fury. Yugi felt around him looking for an umbrella when he remembered that he didn't bring one.

"The one time I didn't bring one…" he said to no one in particular. The cabbie however seemed to think he was talking to him.

"What was that buddy?" He asked with a slightly gruff voice. Yugi looked up at the cabbie that hid his face behind shaggy hair and a blue baseball cap.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Yugi kept his eye on the cabbie the rest of the drive, something about the man creeped him out a little bit. _Or maybe it's the alcohol, _Yugi thought to himself.

It took three tries to get his key in the apartment lock and when he finally did he stumbled through the door and barely remembered to lock it.

"Lady," He called into the darkness. "Come here girl," the pitter patter of paws on tile resonated through the apartment and Yugi soon found himself nearly knocked over by a big black Weimaraner.

"Ooof," Yugi breathed as she pounced on him and licked his face. When Yugi reached for the light switch and tried to turn it on the light refused to turn on, _must be the storm _he thought. Lady may have been all lovey dovey to Yugi, but when she felt her master was threatened she would defend him. The mere fact that Lady had greeted Yugi with love meant he was safe in the dark.

At least for a while.

**Present Time- New York**

"You got this girl, you're better than any other dancer on that stage." Vinny, Anzu's agent, said as she rubbed Anzu's shoulders to loosen up her tension.

Anzu nodded despite her fear and adrenaline running through her. _This isn't any different than my other performances,_ she thought to herself, _except this time the top CEO if NOVA will be here. That's all, just like any other performance. _

"Anzu, over here show time," A stagehand was ushering her to the plank under the trap door. Anzu ran over and stood on the plank, her costume flowing behind her, sweat threatening to ruin her makeup before she even started. Anzu took a deep breath and tried to unravel her nerves. She looked over at Vinny, a beacon of encouragement that Anzu always found reassuring. Vinny was Anzu's closest friend as well as her agent and had done nothing to harm Anzu. In fact, Anzu felt of Vinny as more as a burly, kooky aunt that on occasion would book Anzu jobs. Vinny smiled the kind of smile that would make Anzu feel as if she could conquer the world.

"Showtime," The stagehand ushered.

Darin Carmichael had attended the performance on Broadway out of mere curiosity. He never made time to go to any other dance show, but when a trusted rep of his was struck speechless by one dancer Darin's curiosity had been peaked. Especially when Frank, his most trusted rep, had said that this dancer was the next big thing since Frank was never impressed by anything.

_Very curious, _Darin thought to himself. The lights dimmed, signifying the show was about to start. Darin leaned back in his chair thinking that this would be a long show, but when fog melded onto the stage and colored lights lit up the center of the stage _she _lifted out of the fog and took Darin's breath away. She was beautiful; there was no other way to say it. Her long brown hair flowed in curls on her back. White makeup lined her eyes like an Indian warrior with the only color on this girl being her ruby, red lips. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

Darin felt as if he had been struck by cupid's arrow, just _looking_ at her make his pulse quicken. The girl raised her hands above her head as her voice rose, twining them together like a vine and as she did the light changed on her. Suddenly she was no longer completely in white, but blue. The makeup on her eyes changed to blue and the lipstick to purple changing with the mood of the dance.

She moved with effortless grace, almost angelic, as she danced and conquered the stage. Her voice resonated throughout the entire, commanding her attention. The colors continued to change on her until finally she was completely in black. She must have put contacts on at some point because white was the only thing you saw of her eyes.

Darin had never been taken by such a dancer. She was everything that he had been looking for in a dancer for NOVA. Why hadn't she been made famous immediately? It was a crime to not have this girl on the biggest stage New York had to offer and Darin would make sure that would be done.

Darin had no idea how long the show had been, but when it was over he regretted it. Apparently the audience thought so as well because they cheered and shouted for more. When the curtain rose the girl and the rest of the dancers all bowed as roses were thrown at their feet. Darin had already left his seat to go back stage.

"Anzu, you were wonderful!" Vinny drug Anzu into a bear hug with enough power to make Anzu feel as if her ribs were breaking. Vinny had jumped Anzu the moment Anzu walked into her private room to take off the makeup and costume.

"Vinny….breath…" Anzu struggled and Vinny reluctantly let her go and let the tears fall.

"Oh darlin, you were sooo beautiful! The best you've ever done!"

Anzu was happy that the show was over, she really had done her best for her audience and now all she had to do was wait to see what the CEO had to say.

Anzu started to take off her costume when Vinny rushed over to help her. Vinny continued to babble about how wonderful she was and how proud she was.

"We need to celebrate Anzu! I'm going to find some champagne," With that she disappeared out of the door leaving Anzu to wipe away her makeup. When Anzu had finished putting on her comfortable clothes a knock came from the door.

"Vinny did you forget the code?" When Anzu opened the door and found that it wasn't Vinny.

**Present Time- Domino City **

"Damn, it's raining," Jounochi said to no one in particular. He just barely made it back to his house before he got drenched. He had to force the door closed because the wind and rain was powerful enough to fight him. When he reached for the light switch he was comforted by his home being washed in artificial light. Jounochi sighed smelling the alcohol on his breath. He knew Yugi was having a difficult time with the nightmares, but he didn't know how to help his friend with _dreams._ All he seemed to be able to do was listen and he always did, but Yugi never looked better after they talked.

Jounochi remembered when he found Yugi that night after the attack. He had been looking for Yugi at the KameShop and when Yugi's grandfather told him he went for a walk Jounochi went to find his friend. Jounochi couldn't remember why he had to find Yugi, but he felt it was important. When he heard the cry down the street and the terrible sound of ripping flesh he ran to see what happened. To his horror he saw Yugi face up in a pool of his own blood gasping for air. Jounochi had literally been thirty seconds late and because he was late the bastard that stabbed Yugi got away. He called the ambulance immediately and waited with Yugi until they arrived. When he held Yugi's hand he was ice cold and he wasn't responding to Jounochi's cries anymore.

"Yugi! Dammit don't die, the ambulance is almost here. Don't die!" Hours seemed to pass until the ambulance showed up sirens and lights blaring. They took Yugi to Domino Memorial where he was in critical condition for several days then moved to ICU.

They still hadn't found the asshole that tried to kill his friend, but Jounochi knew when they did that he would have no mercy.

**Please Review**


	3. Broken

**Present Time- Domino City **

Yugi woke with a start. Rain was bashing at his window without reservation. He could hear the thunder as it rattled his windows, the lightning offered near complete illumination. His dog, Lady, was awake at the foot of the bed. She turned her head and looked at Yugi with a puppy look.

"No way," Yugi told her. "You're not going out in this," She made a sound that might have said "fine" in dog language. Yugi was right about the alcohol, he didn't have any nightmares while he slept. He wasn't sure how he made his way to bed, he remembered getting in the door and Lady greeting him, but after that a haze clouded his mind. Yugi felt a headache coming on and started to rub the area in between the eyes. He looked in the direction of his alarm clock. 3:15.

"Ah, damn." He laid his head back down in defeat. "Mother-fuc…" He was cut off by Lady growling at the door by his feet. The growling unnerved him, Lady doesn't growl unless she feels that Yugi or his friends are in danger.

So someone had to be in his apartment.

Despite his splitting headache he grabbed the bat he kept under his bed, he could never be too careful with all of the crazies that followed him around.

He motioned to Lady to move and stay out of sight until he signaled. He opened that door to his bedroom and raised the bat as he moved out of the room and into the hallway. Lady followed him silently and moved ahead to the right and disappeared into the darkness. Yugi moved left and scouted the apartment with his senses. He had to be careful; if he made noise, or turned on the light he would risk spooking the burglar and possibly make him attack.

Yugi heard rattling in his living room; the sound of Yugi's things moving around made his heart beat faster. Suddenly he heard Lady pounce and the burglar shout. Yugi made his move and raised the bat to fight.

Jounochi had just fallen asleep when his phone rang. He cursed as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked making annoyance obvious to the other line.

"Jounochi?" Jounochi perked up. Mai's voice made his heart race.

"Uh, yeah," he coughed to even his voice as is it shook. "What's up Mai?"

"Were you asleep? I'm sorry," She was genuine, he knew. She seemed to only show her genuine side to him. He didn't pretend to know why.

"Uh, no. Well, yes, but not for very long," He was rambling.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just really needed to talk to you." Jounochi sat up in bed, his heart pounding harder.

"Uh, about what Mai?" _Is she gonna say it?_ There had been an unspoken…something between him and Mai. They had never spoken about it, and never done anything either. For years he held a flame for Mai, and never had the gall to ask her out or even speak to her in any other way besides the usual "friendship" level.

"I wanted to talk about Yugi, he's been acting strange for a while and, well, I'm worried." Jounochi nodded. Mai was bound to notice Yugi's different personality over the past few weeks.

"I know, he's been having a hard time. I've been staying over at his place for a while, keeping an eye on him. He's been having a lot of nightmares…they've been getting worse." Yugi always woke up screaming, shaking in cold sweat. He would fight, punching and kicking until Jounochi woke up from his shock. Yugi would hyperventilate until he calmed down and when he did he was always say "I'm fine Jounochi," Even Lady didn't believe him as she whined in response, but he would put on that innocent smile he always had and consistently reassured Jounochi until he started to believe it.

"What do we do Jounochi?"

When Jounochi finally answered it was the only answer that he could give.

"I don't know Mai, I just don't know."

**New York**

"Uh can I help you?" A young man, maybe a year older than her was standing in her doorway. He was a handsome man with high cheek bones and green eyes. His black hair matched his expensive looking suit.

"Are you Anzu?"

"Uh," Anzu didn't like to give her name to random people. She had learned not to do that in New York.

"Are you not sure what your name is?" He asked with humor in his voice. He voice was charming, almost dreamy. She could tell he was intelligent and educated. To her he seemed like the type to finish the crossword puzzle of the New York Times magazine just for fun.

Anzu blinked and answered rapidly. "No, I just don't like giving my name to strangers." She said politely with a hint of "back off" labeled in it.

"Well let's fix that," He offered his hand to her and smiled a charming smile. "I'm Darin Carmichael." Anzu shook it and then it hit her.

"Darin Carmichael, as in Darin Carmichael the CEO of NOVA?" She was star-struck. He laughed, as if he got that all the time.

"The very same,"

"I'm Anzu," she continued to shake his hand. When they both looked down she pulled her hand back embarrassed. "Sorry, I've just never met someone famous before,"

"Well with how the audience responded to you, you are a celebrity yourself." Anzu stepped aside to let him in, keeping the door open.

"Uh, thank-you, but it was the entire team that made the show a success."

"No need to be humble. While I agree that the show was spectacular, you Anzu were the absolute star, you were fantastic and breath-taking. I've never seen a dancer command presence the way you do Anzu. I was left speechless."

Anzu blushed and felt her ears burn with embarrassment. She felt another presence behind her and turned to see Vinny.

"Vinny, there you are," Anzu was glad for the recovery time. She rushed over and grabbed the glasses that Vinny had to help her open the champagne. "I'm sorry Mr. Carmichael I didn't know you were coming, maybe we could find another glass?" Anzu said politely.

Silence filled the room, which was unusual for Vinny since she was always talking. Anzu felt like she was suddenly found in an awkward situation. She looked at Vinny whose lips were pursed, her free hand was balled into a fist by her side, and she looked like she wanted to nothing to do but run from the room.  
>Darin however looked like he was content.<p>

"Really Anzu don't go through the trouble of getting another glass. I'll just be going." Vinny stepped aside like Darin was a leper and kept silent. He turned to Anzu and smiled a charming smile. "I hope to be seeing you again soon Anzu,"

He left the two women alone in a scary silence.

**Domino City**

The burglar was strong, but Yugi hadn't spent the past few years learning martial arts for nothing. After he had been attacked and had recovered, Yugi had learned to not be against violence. He didn't throw the first punch, but he was not afraid to fight back anymore.

The burglar was fighting back with everything he had, but Yugi was tag teamed with Lady who was biting at the burglar's leg. It was a burly man almost as big as Yugi, dressed completely in black. Something hard fell on the floor from the man's pocket from the struggle. Yugi looked down just for a second after he had gained the upper hand. _No, no it can't be!_ Fear radiated within Yugi and he froze long enough to give the burglar the chance to fight back harder and run for it. He ran with a limp in his left leg as he broke through the balcony window.

"What the hell?" Yugi asked to himself and went to the window to watch as the man limped away in the rain.

Yugi went and dialed the police to report the forced entry into his apartment. He made sure not to move anything so the police could document it. He looked at the object more than once until finally he had decided to take a picture of it and as he did so Lady watched him with a curious eye.

"I almost forgot," he went over and praised Lady for protecting him, "Good girl," he said as he patted her head. A knock on his door made him get up.

"Police, open up,"

The next few hours were a combination of him being asked questions and him politely answering them, at least until it got to the point where they asked the same question over and over. When they felt they had collected what they needed they all left, except one.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mouto?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph? It's for my boy Shiro. I uh…understand if you don't want to, seeing what you've been through tonight," Yugi smiled.

"No of course, you have a pen?"

When Yugi was left alone he went into the garage and found a piece of plywood to cover his window and something to put on his front door. Apparently the burglar had busted his doorknob to get in. When Yugi had finished shimmying the plywood into the sliding door and doing his best to fix the doorknob he looked at Lady.

"You know, burglars are inconvenient," Lady turned her head in confusion. "They always find the most expensive thing to break." Lady barked.

When Yugi felt secure in his own apartment again he looked at the picture he took on his camera.

"But this was no ordinary burglar," he told Lady.

He knew the object would be taken by the police, but the image on his camera alone frightened him. He still couldn't believe what he was looking at. The knife that had nearly paralyzed him had been lying on his floor, and been carried by the man who broke into his apartment.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight,"

**New York**

The rest of the night had been strange for Anzu. Vinny didn't open the champagne and the only words she said to her were ones of detachment. Anzu found herself walking into her apartment more confused than ever, but it was after midnight and she was exhausted. She fell into her bed and felt a blissful sleep take her over.

"_Anzu, I…" Anzu was surrounded by paradise. A warm beach with the softest sands she had ever felt between her toes. Palm tree leaves swayed in the wind the smell of sea salt carried to her nose. _

_She wasn't alone. Yugi stood across from her, the same Yugi she remembered. He was much shorter than her, his voice child-like, and an innocent smile on his face. He was in swim trucks which for some reason Anzu found odd. She wasn't used to seeing him so…exposed. _

"_Anzu, I wanted to tell you something," As he spoke his voice changed dramatically and he grew taller than her within seconds. His body filled and muscles bulged showing a fine toned man in front of her. He was handsome, no beyond handsome this version of Yugi was…breathtaking and almost god-like in his looks. _

"_Yes?" She said weakly._

"_I've missed you so much,"_

"_But," she was confused "You said goodbye to me remember? You told me not to call. You ended our friendship Yugi," Yugi shook his head and looked sad. _

"_No Anzu, I didn't."_

Anzu woke up late in the morning, which was fine she didn't have work today anyway. She didn't know why she dreamed of Yugi, or why she had dreamed of him in that way. She was about to think about it over her cup of coffee when she heard a knock on her door. When she answered there was a man in a blue uniform with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Anzu,"

"Yes?"

"These are for you," He came in and set them on her counter and left.

When she checked the tag it said "To a wonderful dancer- Darin."


	4. A Call to Arms

"Jounochi open the door!" Yugi had stayed up all night, sleep eluding him after the incident with the burglar. He had to wait until eight in the morning, when he thought his friend would be awake which had been excruciatingly painful to watch the clock.

Which is why Yugi had shown up at six in the morning instead.

He beat on the door a few times before giving up and was about to start banging on the closest window when the door opened.

"What the hell man?" Jounochi stood in his doorway wearing a pair of ratty jeans that he obviously just threw on to answer the door. "You could've called," He yawned, scratching his head looking at Yugi with confusion.

"I tried, answer your damn cell phone next time and I won't show up at your door," Yugi said bitterly which caught Jounochi off guard. Immediately Jounochi sobered up from sleep and let Yugi in. Yugi started to pace, which was never a good sign.

"What is it Yug? What's got you all wound up?" In response Yugi took a camera out of his pocket and showed it to Jounochi. Jounochi looked confused at first and then became angry as he grabbed the camera from Yugi to get a better look.

"This is…"

"Yep, the same, or at least another that looks like that one,"

"How did you get a picture of it?" After the attack Honda and Jounochi had spent the next several weeks looking for the knife that Yugi had described. They must have hit every weapon and hunting store in Domino and when that proved fruitless they went world-wide with internet searches. It was like the knife never existed, with only Yugi's scar as proof.

"It was easy, after the man who held it ran out my window?"

"Huh?"

Yugi then took several minutes to explain the burglar and the knife that fell out of his pocket. He had to stop a few times to let Jounochi calm down and when he did Yugi would continue until he was finished telling everything that happened.

Jounochi took several deep breaths with his hands behind his head. It was something he did to calm his nerves and think rationally, he often did it before the fire training exercises to get ready for what was ahead. When he finally spoke, he spoke without anger to try and get Yugi on the same page.

"So, do you think this burglar was the same man who…" _Attacked you?_ Jounochi thought. Yugi looked down for a split second. He had obviously already thought of that question.

"I don't know," he sighed, frustration covering his face. "Maybe?"

"What's our next move?" Jounochi asked with lines creasing into his forehead.

"We call Honda,"

**New York**

"Anzu honey, will you come set the table?" Anzu's mother called from the kitchen while Vinny, Anzu, and her father sat talking in the living room.

"Coming mom!" Anzu looked at her friend Vinny. "Would you mind helping me?" She asked. Vinny nodded unsuspected to what Anzu was about to do. Anzu wasn't sure about Darin if he made Vinny react the way she had. When Anzu told Vinny about the flowers she had gotten from him, she went silent until she finally snapped at Anzu telling her to throw them away. Anzu knew that the two had a history of some kind. When Anzu and Vinny were left alone in the dining room Anzu looked at Vinny guiltily. _Maybe I shouldn't, she's in such a good mood._ She thought as she placed silverware next to a few plates. _Or maybe I'm just scared to ask her. _

"I love that you have dinner with your parents every Sunday," Vinny said snapping Anzu out of her thoughts. "It's good that you stay connected with your parents." Anzu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I make sure to come back here to see them every once and a while after I moved out."

"You're a good daughter Anzu; I wish I had a kid like you,"

"Don't you hate kids?"

"Well yes," Vinny smiled "But if they were like you I'd have them," Anzu and Vinny laughed and kept up the good mood through dinner. Anzu's parents couldn't help but be caught in the mood and laughter radiated into the home. Anzu was happy and content for the moment, but for a second she thought of her friends back in Domino and how she wished they could laugh with her. She wished her dream about Yugi had been a reality and he hadn't ended their friendship. _It was just a dream._ She thought sadly. _Just a dream about my wishes. _

The night was almost perfect, the four people laughing and enjoying each other's company. Vinny would tell everyone about her rookie days in NOVA as a new agent and Anzu's parents would embarrass her with baby pictures. _They hadn't looked at those albums since we lived in Domino, why do they have to bring them out now?_ Anzu held her breath when the page turned and a picture of her and Yugi at the amusement park when they were in high school smiled back at her maliciously. Anzu's father noticed and quickly shut the book to talk about something else. _Yugi…_

When the night nearly ended and Vinny and Anzu were about to head out the door they heard Anzu's father shout.

"Girls come back quick!"They rushed into the living room where Anzu's mother was sprawled on the floor and her father panicking. "Call 911!" Vinny rushed to the phone dialing the number and asking for an ambulance. Anzu rushed over to her mother, her heart racing with fear and adrenaline. The doctors had told them she was fine after the surgery a few years ago. _They said she would be fine!_ She thought frantically. The surrounding world seemed to fall into the distance as she looked at her mother's blank stare.

Anzu just sat there holding her mother's head in her lap and grasping her hand calling out "Mommy?"

She got no response.

**Domino Police Station **

Honda was pissed. He had to find out about Yugi's apartment break-in through a few cops that were fuming over Ikeda's possession of Yugi's autograph.

"Lucky bastard gets called to report to a B&E and walks out with Yugi Mouto's autograph. Man if I had been working last night I would've—" He was stopped by having a rookie in his face.

"Yugi Mouto had his apartment broken into?" Honda asked forgetting that he was talking to a lieutenant.

The lieutenant just looked at Honda his coffee in his hands steaming. Silence filled the hallway and Honda became uncomfortable until he had the courage to apologize and move on.

Honda had spent his break and breakfast trying to get ahold of Yugi with no avail.

"Dammit," cursed Honda as he slammed his desk phone on the receiver. He didn't even notice another cop looking at him.

"Hey Honda, couple of guys in the lobby looking for you,"

"Did they say who they were?" Said Honda already getting up.

"No, but the blonde one is causing a ruckus trying to see you. If you have your drinking buddies come see you at work give them your service number next time, I'm not your secretary."

"Thanks Kati," Honda patted him on the shoulder as he went downstairs to see his friends.

These cops were idiots. They had refused to let Jounochi and Yugi even try to call Honda and Jounochi was getting angry.

"Dammit, just let me give him a call!" Jounochi shouted "You've got him in your directory, I know you do!"

"Jounochi, calm down. You keep acting like this and we'll be thrown out." Yugi said in a calming voice. He had already noticed the five cops on alert ready to spring if Jounochi got further out of hand.

"Look _sir," _Said the cop behind the counter in a sarcastic tone. "I can't let you see a cop without proper identification. If you knew is service number—"

"Honda!" Yugi shouted dragging the cop and Jounochi out of their battle. The five cops that surrounded them relaxed and the cop behind the counter let out a breath of relief. Honda marched towards them in a fashion that showed he was angry and embarrassed. Jounochi smiled until Honda dragged him out by the collar of his shirt and threw him into an empty office away from the staring crowd.

"What the hell! Can't you call like normal people?" Honda fumed his face red with embarrassment. "And you," he pointed at Yugi. "I have to find out through other cops to know that your apartment was broken into?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about dummy, and we tried your cell—" Jounochi said as he countered his friends anger.

"I have to keep it in my locker," said Honda on reflex.

"And we don't know your work number yet so how else were we gonna see you?" Jounochi countered.

"Did you have to embarrass me on my first day?"

"OK, ladies I think we need to calm down," Yugi stepped in between his two friends, looking at them at eye-level. Honda was surprised again how much Yugi had grown in the past few years. He had gotten a growth spurt somewhere in between and since he started taking various martial arts classes after the attack his muscles had grown showing a toned man. Jounochi and Honda both knew that Yugi could take them if he wanted to. Yugi had grown into a man in more ways than one, once a shy timid kid afraid to stand up for himself was now a guy that seemed unafraid of everything. Honda was proud of him and he could tell Jounochi did too. Atem would've been proud if he were here.

"Look," Yugi spoke sternly. "We need to talk to you Honda, it's important. Although next time let's fix the communication problem." The boys nodded in agreement and Yugi began to tell Honda everything that had happened in the last several hours.

**New York **

Vinny, Anzu, and her father were waiting for what felt like hours. The doctor hadn't come out of emergency surgery and Anzu was getting more nervous as the clock ticked. Anzu had told Vinny to go home and rest, but the stubborn woman refused.

"You guys feel like family. I couldn't leave now," Anzu never felt more love for Vinny than she did right then and hugged her tightly to show it. She didn't let go until her father tapped her and saw the doctor walking towards them, his face looking grim.

**Domino City**

"So do you think it was the same guy?" Honda asked as a waitress brought their food. The boys had left soon after telling Honda what had happened, leaving Honda to research as much as he could about the knife and its significance to the burglar. They had agreed to meet Honda when he got off work at five and go out for dinner to talk about anything Honda had found with his police connections. Unfortunately he hadn't found anything in the database matching the knife besides what was put into evidence last night. "I mean if it was a burglar last night he could have stolen it,"

"True, but why would he break into _my_ apartment?" Yugi said as he sipped his drink.

"Well most suspects that typically do a B&E pick places at random. They watch to see when someone will be home and if they see anything valuable and see a clear opportunity they jump for it. You'd be surprised what someone could know just from watching your place for a few hours."

Jounochi shivered. "Creepy,"

"OK, second question. Why would a burglar seemingly pick my apartment at random bring and knife like the one in the picture to a B&E?" Honda shook his head. It didn't make any sense. "I mean a knife like this one has to be worth a couple thousand. It's too rare; we know that from our lack of finding it a few years ago."

"I don't know Yug," Honda spoke trying to make sense of what happened. "But I'll find out."


	5. Warehouse 5

**Warehouse 5- Domino City **

"You dumb bastard!" The man soon found himself face down on the wet floor feeling as if his eyes were about to swell shut. The sting of iron being whipped on his back made him want to cry out in pain; however the duck-tape on his mouth was keeping him from even speaking. He couldn't see who was attacking him but he knew Gray's goonies wouldn't stop until Gray gave the signal. The man began to hyperventilate and panic. He tried to move his hands slightly, but the ropes that twisted around his wrists and chest constricted him. Finally one of the men beating him lifted him up and looped the ropes that bound him onto a metal hook that dangled in mid-air. The man found himself looking at the two men that beat him and a figure in the background that could only be Gray.

"Do you know what losing that knife to the police does to our plan?" One of the goonies spoke "Huh? Do you have _any _idea?" The other goony chuckled enjoying the show. The dangling man could see a red flame erupt and barely smell a cigar being lit by Gray. "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot how you can't speak." With that the chuckling goony ripped the tape of the man's mouth fast enough to give the man a shock.

"I repeat. Do you have any idea?" The man nodded, breathing through his mouth for the first time.

"Now, now Watanabe. No need to get hostile" A new malicious voice resonated through the warehouse that could only be Gray's. He was calm and gentlemanly, almost soothing as he spoke. The kind of voice a politician would have if he were elected president. "I'm sure Sasaki didn't _mean_ to lose a valuable object," The goonies chuckled at this. "He was under a lot of stress what with having failed his mission by being noticed and _attacked_ no less. He didn't obtain what we sent him for and lost a valuable calling card to our organization. That must be stressful, although, I would never know having never failed at anything for this organization."

Gray stepped out of the darkness and allowed Sasaki to see his face for the first time. Gray took a puff from his expensive looking cigar and sighed.

"Your failure Sasaki," he paused to let smoke out of his nostrils, "Puts me in an awkward position; you know how I _hate _those." Sasaki began to cry, he couldn't help it.

"So now I have to take an unplanned_ inconvenient_ step to get that knife back." Gray stepped forward, inhaled from his cigar, and let out the smoke in Sasaki's face. "You know what that means for you Sasaki?" Sasaki was bawling now, pleading, begging for Gray to let him die quickly.

"Termination,"

**New York**

"Is my wife OK?" Anzu's father pleaded to the doctor. He was still wearing the surgery scrubs which made Anzu uncomfortable. The trio surrounded the doctor pleading with their eyes for the doctor to tell them what happened. The doctor sighed.

"Your mother is suffering from anaplastic astrocytoma; it's a form of brain cancer that has been pressing on her brain. Has your wife had a tumor before?" Anzu fell back in her seat in complete shock. Her father continued to talk to the doctor, she let the world blur from her as they talked of "treatment" and "radiation". Anzu felt tears welling in her eyes and barely felt when Vinny hugged her. _She got rid of it! She got rid of the cancer years ago!_ She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but the pressing reality was shaking her back into a cruel world.

Only one visitor was allowed in and her father was it. Vinny pulled Anzu aside into went into the women's restroom to grab paper towels. When she came out she found Anzu collapsed against the wall on the floor. Anzu looked up and gave Vinny a guilty look.

"I… My knees couldn't hold me up anymore," her voice quivered and broke and Vinny fell with her to hold her in her arms. Anzu bawled until her head ached. She didn't care if she ever got up again.

**Domino City **

Yugi panted as Lady pulled him along to keep running. He made it a habit to run Domino Central Park every morning to stay in shape and another part of him thinking that if he ever had to run away, he could get away. When he had run five miles he decided to quit for the day, taking out a collapsible bowl and filling it with water from his water bottle for Lady.

"Drink up girl," He said although she was already drinking. Yugi sat on a near-by bench at felt himself relax and without realizing it falling into a peaceful sleep.

"_Yugi?" That voice, that beautiful voice was calling for him. He recognized it instantly despite not having heard it for years. _

"_Anzu?" He looked around and didn't see her. "Where are you?" He didn't know where he was, but it was a beautiful place. A vast field with a pebble river only a few feet away glistened in the sunlight. He was on an old dirt road with tall trees on either side creating a canopy over him. If this was the road to heaven Yugi wouldn't be surprised. _

"_I'm right here," Her voice came from behind him making him spin around. It was her; older and more beautiful but it was Anzu. Her brown hair was long, reaching past her shoulders. The dress she wore reminded Yugi of a costume you might see in a ballet. It was white and flowed past her feet, the back was bare down to her sacral which revealed a strong spine. She sparkled and when she spoke Yugi half expected the words to sing. _

"_I've missed you Anzu," he moved forward and grabbed her hands in his. They were warm like the sun. "I've wanted to see you for so long."_

_Anzu smiled and Yugi's heart melted with happiness. Seeing her this way was Yugi's version of heaven. _

"_I've missed you too Yugi," She leaned forward and hugged Yugi and he let himself mold into her feeling every curve. She smelled of rosemary and sunshine. She pulled away from, making Yugi ache with regret. "Why haven't you tried to contact me?" _

_Yugi was confused. "I have, in every possible way short of going to New York to find you."_

"_Don't you want to see me Yugi?" _

"_Of course I do!" Yugi said desperately "I want nothing more!"_

"_Then find me,"_

Yugi woke up with this phone ringing in his pocket. He grumpily answered it with a grouchy "Hello" not even seeing the caller id.

"Yugi?" Honda's dire voice snapped Yugi out of his leftover sleep. "We know the guy that broke into your apartment last night."

"Who was it?" Lady looked at her master in alarm as he jumped up from the bench.

"His name is Diaichi Sasaki, a small-time criminal that had been ransacking homes all over Domino. I put an APB out on him a few hours ago and we got a hit."

"So what do I do? How did you know it was him?"

"We got him from the blood he left on your window, DNA matched perfectly to his record in the database. You need to wait until we nab this guy. Let Jounochi know, I can't make another call until this is over."

"Will do," With that Yugi gathered up the bowl and put it in his pocket. He looked at Lady who was rejuvenated from their break. "Time to run girl."

**Domino City- Dispatch Response to APB**

"Dispatch, be advised suspect may be armed. Call from pedestrian saw him enter Warehouse 5 on Foxfire Street." The voice from the police radio chimed in Honda's squad car. Honda's partner was getting ready for a chase as they pulled up next to the warehouse. The looked at each other and gave the nod to continue. They entered in a flanking position in case the suspect tried to run, this way he would have nowhere to go but out in cuffs.

They entered the warehouse expecting chase or a fight. What they didn't expect was the body of Sasaki sprawled all over the warehouse.

"Dear God," Honda's partner, Kairie, covered her mouth and nose to mask the stench.

Honda quivered but kept on his feet in case whoever did this to Sasaki was still around. He and Kairie covered the entire warehouse and deemed it safe. They called it in to have the body looked at and any evidence collected. When other cops arrived with a few forensic specialists and an ambulance Honda allowed himself to relax. He regretted it because when he did he vomited in a nearby dumpster.

**The Next Day**

Jounochi and Yugi could not believe their ears when Honda told them what he found.

"Man, I hope my first couple of days doesn't end up like that when I start at the firehouse tomorrow," Jounochi said drinking his soda. The weekend was almost over as the sun had begun to set over the trees next to the pool. Yugi and Jounochi had decided to take Honda to Mai's where she had a pool and started up a grill for Bar B Que. They tried to get Honda's mind off of what he saw in the warehouse, but it proved to be difficult.

"You'll be ok, just be careful." Yugi said as they waded in the pool. Jounochi nodded and cheered up for Honda's sake.

"Yeah, I'll be the best damn fireman you've ever seen. Fire will cringe at my name Mwhahahaha!" Serenity, who had joined in a few minutes earlier, splashed her arrogant brother.

"Keep thinking that you ball of hot air." Honda teased. Jounochi flexed his arm muscles.

"Ball of _awesome_ hot air,"

Yugi laughed and got out to flip the kabobs as Mai got into the pool. Yugi watched as his friends joked and teased each other, especially Mai who was codling Jounochi's back playing chicken against Honda and Serenity. Lady barked and padded over to Yugi expected to be petted.

"I see what you want," He threw her a piece of cooked chicken from the grill. She swallowed it in one bite and looked at Yugi for more. "I don't think so," He smiled and bent over to hug his dog. "You're a spoiled brat you know that?"

"Woof,"

**New York**

Anzu had eventually gotten home, she just wasn't sure how. She woke up in her bed at her parents' house. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was swollen. Her memories flooded into her mind as she woke up. Vinny drove her home, her body ridged with exhaustion she collapsed in her bed as Vinny tucked her in, which explained why she was wearing her clothes from yesterday.

Anzu sat up in bad and tucked her knees into her chest. She was tired of crying, she felt like she couldn't even try. When she finally had the strength to move she found a note on her desk.

_I already called ahead and made sure you were off work for a while. Don't worry you won't be replaced. I've got you covered. Feel better. If you need me call me. I'll stop by later to check on you. I'm __serious__ call me if you need me. I love you. _

_-Vinny _

Anzu smiled weakly, Vinny even rambled in her notes. Although she trusted Vinny and loved her like family, there was only one person she wanted to talk to at a time like this.

If only she could find his number.

She dug through her father's files and found the phone number that she was looking for. The line rang once when the operator answered politely.

"Domino directory how may I help you?"


	6. Its Only a Phone Call

**New York**

"Domino Directory, how may I help you?" A polite female voice on the other line answered. Anzu had to tell herself to remain calm. _It's only a phone call._

"Uh yes," Anzu finally spoke. "Would you give me the number for Yugi Mouto?" She asked as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

"Ma'am you do realize that Yugi Mouto is a celebrity, if he does have his number listed under his name I am given specific orders _not_ to give it out." Instead of anticipation Anzu began to deflate with frustration.

"Would you please check?" The voice on the other line sounded doubtful.

"One moment ma'am," Anzu heard clacking in the background for a second.

"I'm sorry ma'am he is not listed in the directory," said the operator almost smug-like. She half expected her to say "I told you so,"

"Could you try another name please?" Anzu said, recalling a memory.

"What's the name ma'am?" Anzu was about to laugh.

"Cookie Cola," She heard the operator and had to suppress a laugh or else she'd never be taken seriously.

"Do you have a real name?" Huffed the operator.

"I promise you'll find this one," more clacking in the background.

"I seem to have found a number under… that name" the operator seemed genuinely surprised. Anzu was glad and had to resist saying "I told you so". "Ma'am I have the number, do you have a pen?"

Anzu was ready with a pen she grabbed off her father's desk and an old envelope in the recycle bin.

"I'm ready,"

"Ok, the number is 863….."

**Domino Fire Department **

Jounochi had arrived at the fire department ten minutes early. His duffle bag full of various things he would need over the next couple days. He took a deep breath and unraveled all of his nerves before walking in the bay door. The fire-truck was being polished as he walked in, a few new recruits saw Jounochi and looked unimpressed until they saw his uniform and the lieutenant ranks on his collar. At that they stopped what they were doing and saluted him. Jounochi acknowledged them and moved on to where he really wanted to go, the Captains Office.

He knocked on the door once and heard a gruff voice say "Enter," Jounochi took another deep breath and opened the door.

"Holy hell as I live and breathe," uttered the captain when he saw Jounochi who had just cornered all of the facing movements and saluted him saying the verbal greeting. "Get over here Jounochi," The captain smiled and hugged his friend then pushed him back to get a good look at him. "My you've filled out,"

Jounochi was glad to see an old friend from his trainee days. When Jounochi heard that he was being stationed at firehouse fourteen he knew he would run into the man that got him into the fireman business. Captain Edwards was Jounochi's best friend when he was learning the ropes. Edwards took him under his wing and helped Jounochi get through the tougher times. He had been someone to talk to when Yugi had been hurt and for that Jounochi was always grateful.

"When I was told I was coming here I thought I'd surprise you."

"The hell you did Jou," the two men sat opposite each other, the captains' desk in between them. "I knew I was getting a new lieutenant and a bucketful of rookies, I just didn't know you'd be part of the bunch," he laughed and smiled. The next few minutes were ones of old stories and what to expect at firehouse fourteen. Jounochi looked at his old friend, saluted, and made his way to the sleeping area where he would be living for the next couple of days. He made sure to change out of his uniform and into this fire-ready clothes consisting of a t-shirt with the name "firehouse fourteen" imprinted on the back and jeans. He knew when he had to slip on his gear he would be ready.

Jounochi made his way downstairs and found the bay filled with more rookies. The two that saw him earlier looked taken back unsure of what to do. Jounochi shook his head and smiled and at that they kept silent.

"Man I can't wait to get started; I'm going to be a hero by the end of the day." One of the rookies looked pompous and arrogant. _Just like I used to be. _Jounochi thought. Jounochi walked over to him a look on his face that wasn't happy.

"You know, becoming a hero isn't what this is about," The rookie looked pissed, but Jounochi had commanded the room just by speaking and everyone fell silent to hear what he had to say. Jounochi pointed at the photos on the wall behind him. Smiling fireman looked down on the bay behind glass with the flag waving behind them. "These men knew that,"

"Where are they now? Retired?" Another rookie spoke.

"Dead," Jounochi spoke and suddenly the reality of being a fireman hit every person in the room.

**New York**

As Anzu hung up the phone with the operator and looked at the used envelope in her hand. Yugi's current number beamed at her all she had to do was dial and speak to him. _What if things are still the same? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_ But if he didn't want her to find him why did he list his number under an old nickname. Even now she was smiling at the memory.

**Middle School**

_"Anzu honey don't forget your lunch!" her mother called warmly from the living room._

_ "I won't!" Anzu yelled back as she was about to grab an umbrella from the closet. It was raining that day and Anzu was freaking out about her high school entrance exams. She was rushed to meet Yugi on the way to school and almost forgot her school bag twice. She ran out the door giving her love to her parents while mentally checking everything she had to bring. _

"_Are you sure you don't want a ride!" Her father called to her, but she was already gone. _

_When she was halfway to Yugi's Anzu couldn't help but think that she had forgotten something and started to go through her bag until a barking dog had stopped her in mid thought. She soon forgot about her mental check list and met up with Yugi. _

"_Hey Anzu!" He said cheerfully as he walked out the KameShop door, his grandfather waving at them from behind the glass door. Anzu waved back as they made their way to school._

"_It's too bad grandpa can't drive. Or else we would've had a ride." Yugi said. _

"_Your grandpa gives me the creeps sometimes Yugi," Yugi continued to smile._

"_Yeah, he does that to me too sometimes, but he's a good guy," Anzu nodded in agreement. The only thing that creeped her out were some of the games he sold in his store, real old games that no one played anymore, Anzu had a few that didn't scare her._

_Anzu and Yugi had made it to school without being too wet from the rain. When lunch rolled around Anzu realized what she had forgotten. _

"_Ah! I forgot my lunch!" The bread line would be huge by now and her stomach was rumbling. She felt like crying when someone with a cookie in his hand gave it to her. She looked up and saw Yugi, smiling his golden smile handing her his cookie._

"_Here you go," he said as she took it from him. He took out his cola and set it in front of her, by the time Yugi was done, half of his lunch on her desk. "Eat up," He said smiling._

"_Thanks Yugi," Anzu smiled for what felt like the first time that day._

"_Just call me Cookie Cola,"_

**New York**

Anzu took a deep breath and smiled at the memory. She found the courage to dial his number and waited and waited while it continued to ring. When she heard the receiver pick up she held her breath as she heard Yugi's voice.

"Hello?"

**Domino- KameShop**

"Come on Lady," Yugi beckoned as he entered the game shop his grandfather owned. The dog panted and waltzed over to the counter where Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon Mouto, petted her head lovingly.

"Hello pretty girl," he said while taking out a dog treat from behind the counter and giving it to her.

"You know, that is precisely the reason she's getting fat." Yugi joked. Lady looked at him and whined. "You're not getting that stuff from me little girl,"

"Which is why she loves me more," Solomon said as he changed his tone to the baby tone. "Isn't that right Lady?"

"Woof,"

"See," he said giving her another dog treat, "Loves me more,"

"Keep telling yourself that grandpa," Yugi laughed. This time when he laughed it was a happy laugh. He didn't have any nightmares last night, instead he dreamed about Anzu calling for him to come find her. It was confusing and surreal, but dreaming about Anzu made Yugi a happier man.

"What's on your mind little man?" Yugi shook his head.

"Not sure," he said thinking about his dreams. "I have an idea, but it might be a little crazy,"

Solomon laughed and beckoned his grandson to follow him to the kitchen where he started to make tea.

"Haven't you lived crazy before?" Solomon suggested. Yugi nodded as he took the cup of iced tea from his grandpa taking a sip. He thought about Atem and everything he and his partner went through all those years ago. It was dangerous and often tricky, but Yugi wouldn't take a second of his time with Atem back. In Atem he found a true friend, and through him Yugi made some of his best and most precious friends that he wouldn't give up for the world.

"Yes," said Yugi sipping his ice tea. "But it was never in a romantic way,"

"Oh?" asked Solomon curiously. "This is about Anzu isn't it?"

Yugi nodded. "That and I feel I need to get out of Domino for a while. Let the crazies die down a little bit," said Yugi thinking of the burglar and the knife he left behind. He didn't push further into the subject; he didn't want to worry his grandfather. _He already worries enough, no need to push it. _

"Still being challenged I see?"

"Just got in a duel right before I got here, I had to take the long way to make sure I wasn't followed." Solomon nodded and sipped his tea.

"I'm hoping on taking a trip for a while,"

"Well I hope your trip is a good one. How long will you be gone?" At this Yugi looked at his grandfather guiltily. Solomon raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going to be working out of New York for a while so…" Yugi ran his fingers through his long spiky hair. "A year at the most," Well Yugi was hoping for a year, he still hadn't talked to Kaiba about changing his base. Yugi expected his grandfather to be sad, but he saw his grandfather continue to smile.

"I'm proud of you Yugi," Yugi was confused.

"For what? I thought you were always proud of me,"

Lady agreed with a loud "Woof!"

"For finally going after her,"

**New York **

"Hello? Somehow you reached Yugi Mouto. I don't know how you found my number, but leave a message at the beep. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, unless you are a crazy stalker then you can guarantee that my number will change." _His answering machine! Dammit, I didn't think I would get a recorded message. _Anzu sighed and thought it out, _maybe this is better anyway. He can't hang up on me if I leave a message._ Anzu heard a beep and panicked; she didn't know what to say.

"Yugi? It… it's me, Anzu. I was hoping we could talk, I know it's been a while since we've talked but…I miss you guys. Please call me back at this number. Hope you'll call soon. Bye." And with that Anzu hung up hoping for a call.

**Domino-KaibaCorp**

Yugi marched through the halls, people watching him as he walked by. He was used to the stares and the whispering so it didn't bother him when they saw that he walked into Kaiba's office and shut the doors behind him.

"Hey Kaiba," said Yugi comfortably as he plopped down in a chair facing Kaiba's desk. Kaiba put up his index finger and shot and annoyed look at Yugi. Kaiba was on the phone with some important CEO of some important business. Yugi twiddled his thumbs and listened to the conversation.

"No Gray, you don't understand. I'm not selling, there isn't any amount of money you have that I would find appealing. Your _money _is beneath me." Yugi heard a voice on the other line, it sounded calm and resolute, which Yugi found odd since the man was being shot down. Kaiba hung up the phone before the man on the other line could continue. Kaiba sighed and began to rub his temples. Yugi gave him a few minutes and continued to twiddle his thumbs until he finally asked.

"What was that about?" Kaiba rubbed his face and opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Not that he would ever admit to Yugi that he was a friend.

"Man named Gray, who works for a competing gaming corporation, wanted me to sell your contract to him. He's been after you for years," Yugi perked his eyebrow and smiled a devious smile. "Don't put thoughts into your head. You're too valuable to let go as well as you're God Cards. I'd be insane to sell your contract." Yugi nodded and pouted his lips.

"You sure it's not because you like me as a friend and enjoy my company?" Yugi loved to tease Kaiba; it was his favorite pastime at work.

"Don't make me fire you," Yugi laughed and let the subject die. He needed to be here for one reason only.

"Kaiba, I need to talk to you about changing my base for a while,"

"Oh?" Kaiba became curious. "What's wrong with Domino?"

"Nothing," Yugi got up from his chair and started to pace. "I just need time away from Domino. I need to be somewhere else for a while. Plus the crazies are getting out of hand."

"I told you to let me give you a few bodyguards,"

"Yeah," Yugi scoffed. "That doesn't look conspicuous and it wouldn't aggravate me at all," Kaiba stared at Yugi for a minute. For a minute Yugi thought he wasn't going to say yes until Kaiba pressed a button on his desk.

"Kamara?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" Kamara, Kaiba's secretary answered.

"Have Mr. Mouto's things packed at his apartment and ready to ship to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in New York." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Kaiba," Yugi got up and stopped, "How did you know New York?"

"I had a feeling," Yugi continued to leave mentally preparing himself for his trip to New York when Kaiba yelled from behind him.

"Don't say I never did anything for you!"

**Domino- Yugi's Apartment**

When Yugi got home most of his stuff was getting packed. A few movers asked him what he was taking and what he was leaving and Yugi answered. As he looked around he saw he had a message on his answering machine. When he clicked it he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yugi? It… it's me, Anzu. I was hoping we could talk, I know it's been a while since we've talked but…I miss you guys. Please call me back at this number. Hope you'll call soon. Bye."

Yugi's heart sped up and picked up the phone then he looked at his dog Lady.

"Should I call her or surprise her?" he asked his all-wise Weimaraner.

"Woof," she pawed his leg.

"You're right, I should surprise her."

The movers continued to pack most of Yugi's things for the next hour, by then Yugi was ancey to get on the plane to New York. He called ahead to the airline only to find that Kaiba had booked his flight in first class for tonight. Yugi looked at his clock, only three hours left. He ran through what he would say to Anzu in his mind, made sure he let his friends know when his flight was leaving, and prepared Lady for the crate. She hated the crate, he knew he had to get her in now or risk fighting her in it at the airport.

"I'm sorry girl," he said as the cabbie pulled up. She gave him a humph of a response.

"Yo, Yug!" Yugi turned around to see Honda, Jounochi, and Mai waving at him. "You didn't think you could leave without a proper good-bye did ya?" Yugi was glad to see his friends, when he told them on the phone after he talked to his grandfather that he was going to New York to find Anzu they had cheered him on. Mai even said "About time," when he told her.

"No, I knew I wouldn't get away with it," He smiled and hugged his friends.

"Good luck man," said Honda as he hugged Yugi good-bye.

"You'll find her. I know you will," Mai gave the strongest hug when she said good-bye.

"Let us know how you are, ok Yug?" Yugi nodded and gave Jounochi the last hug.

"I promise,"

Yugi made it to the airport on time, his things being shipped separately and Lady in a crate. Yugi apologized again when the men carted her off to be loaded. When Yugi finally made it to his first class seat he relaxed. Inside he was feeling excitement and adrenaline of seeing Anzu again for the first time in years. _I wonder how she looks._ He thought _I hope she'll be surprised on how much I've changed. _Yugi who was caught in his own little world, didn't even notice when an older man took the seat across from him. He was a well polished man, obviously educated, and fit in his old age. He might have been a politician at some point and he relaxed against the plush pillow behind his head.

"Mr. Gray would you like me to take that carry-on for you?"

"Yes, thank-you Sylvia. It's wonderful to see you again," He was charming and smooth with his words.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Gray. Business in New York again?" The man looked across at Yugi with a keen and malicious eye, but it was so fast that Sylvia didn't recognize it.

"You could say that,"


	7. Destined Meeting

**Somewhere over the Pacific on a Plane **

Yugi let himself fall asleep after a few hours in flight. It would be a while until they reached Los Angeles then Yugi had an hour until his next flight to Houston then another hour to kill until the next flight to New York. He should be there within the next twenty-four hours. It was fine, he didn't mind flying, what he did mind was _waiting_ another twenty-four hours to get to Anzu. _What am I going to do when I see her? How am I going to find her?_ He thought about reaching her through the directory, or perhaps Kaiba could help him. His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found an older man, maybe in his late thirties, smiling at him. He was obviously a rich man and seemed well educated and the smile on his face made Yugi want to tell him anything. Although something in the back of Yugi's mind told him to stay away.

"Excuse me, are you Yugi Mouto?" _Oh no, here we go._

"Yes I am," The man leaned over and offered his hand.

"I'm Thaddeus Gray," Yugi shook his hand out of politeness and made it clear that he would rather be left alone.

Thaddeus, however, didn't take the hint.

"I'm a big fan, would you mind if I got your autograph?" Thaddeus didn't seem like the type to want an autograph from anyone much less Yugi, but he didn't argue as he took the airline napkin Grey was offering and signed his name.

"You're a fan?" Yugi asked quizzically. He was intrigued by Mr. Grey since the name struck a chord of familiarity.

"Why yes," Thaddeus said happily now that he had Yugi's undivided attention. "You see, I am a CEO of a gaming corporation and I have been interested in you since you defeated Pegasus." Yugi was set back when Grey mentioned being interested in him. _Does that mean he's been following me?_ "Don't take me wrong Mr. Mouto," Thaddeus said seeing the look of disruption on Yugi's face. "I haven't been stalking you," He chuckled. "Just been watching you as you've won duel after duel, you're a hot commodity Yugi and you work really well with kids which is a good thing since the main buyers of the product we sell are for children."

Yugi remembered the conversation Kaiba had on the phone with a man named Grey. This had to be _that _Grey, the man that wanted Yugi's contract. If that was the case then Yugi felt he had to make his stance clear and for some reason defend Kaiba.

Not that Kaiba wanted to be defended.

"Mr. Grey," Yugi started. He wanted to be polite to this man and didn't want to displease him, but Yugi had to make himself clear. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't want to switch companies—"

"Oh, no dear boy," Thaddeus interrupted a smile on his face. "I'm merely saying that I am a fan. I'm not asking you to join my company, I just wanted to say hello," Yugi was relieved with the look on Mr. Grey's face. He looked contented and happy and Yugi suddenly wanted to believe that this man really was a fan of his.

Mr. Grey turned back into his seat after excusing himself from the conversation and put his BOSE headphones on and started to lightly hum an opera song. Yugi let the subject die and let his mind wonder off thinking about Anzu.

**New York**

Anzu hadn't gotten a call back from Yugi. He had to have heard her message by now with having a whole day pass. Anzu felt herself deflate and started to feel despair creep back into her mind. _It's really over then…_ She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down but when she thought about everything she had been through she started to unravel.

She was going to visit her mother in the hospital today. She needed to see her, but the fear of seeing her hooked up to machines and an IV terrified her. _I can't see her like that again. I can't. _She had memories of her mother fighting against cancer before and she didn't want to relive them, but her family needed her. They needed her to be strong and be the rock for the family again.

Anzu made up her mind finally after wiping her face of tears. She looked at her vanity mirror and didn't like what she saw. Her face was red and poofy, her long brown hair was matted and dull, and her blue eyes streaked with red.

"I look like death," she told her mirror self. With new resolve she pulled herself up and walked into her bathroom to take a much needed shower.

**Domino Police Department**

Honda had been able to face work the next day when his partner, Kairie came in with a box of doughnuts.

"You know you're reinforcing the stereotype," he told her as he took two from the box and set them on his desk. Kairie gave him a look that said she didn't care.

"They're delicious and a pick-me-up on this job is necessary," she joked as she set the box on the front table so cops could come by and grab them on their way in. She looked at Honda and felt admiration for her partner. He looked stoic and calm as if nothing could touch him, she was glad to have him as a friend.

Honda nodded in agreement as he bit into a doughnut.

"You know that knife from that burglary a few days ago?"

"The one from Yugi Mouto's apartment? Yeah I heard about it, why?"

"I think it might be important to another case that's been open for a while," he didn't say anything else which drove Kairie nuts.

"What's on your mind Honda?" she asked accusingly getting in his face "Spill," Usually he would tell her when something caught his attention. His instincts were always right on when it came to police work, she knew that from their days in the academy. Honda however just shook his head and got up from his chair as he grabbed his last doughnut and shoved it in his mouth.

"L a—fer" he muffled some sort of response that could have been "later" as he left his partner confused.

**Police Department- Evidence Locker**

"Hey Mickey!" Honda yelled to the man behind the plated glass to get his attention. Mickey who was previously jamming out to his iPod music and air-drumming finally paid attention to Honda.

"Oh hey Honda!" The middle-aged man was an old friend of Honda's father who worked with him on the force. Honda had pictures of Mickey and his father in their police uniforms grinning ear to ear. When they were young the men were in top shape always looking ready for any situation. The years hadn't been kind to Mickey, he had grown a beer belly and his face had become haggard. Despite his rugged appearance he always smiled when Honda came around.

"What can I do for you Honda?"

"I need item H423, I'm working on a theory,"

"Alright, let see…" Mickey began to punch numbers into his computer. "Ok, I see what you're lookin for. I'll be right back." Mickey went to the filing lockers behind him where Honda could still see him. Honda relaxed against the counter rubbing his temples. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night the murder of Sasaki and the burglary in Yugi's apartment running through his mind. Mickey's yell caused Honda to snap back into attention.

"What the hell?" Mickey yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gone!"

"Maybe I gave you the wrong number," Honda assured. He looked through his note pad and looked at the number again. No, it was correct.

"No, the number you gave me was right. It's just gone! The entire shelf has been ransacked!" Mickey's alarming voice set Honda on edge. Honda knew the security behind the evidence lockers, the department had to keep it locked tight to ensure that the possibility of police officers becoming addicted to the various drugs didn't break in. It was sad, but it happened.

Which meant someone broke into the evidence locker and stolen the knife.

**New York**

Anzu felt physically better after she cleaned herself up. She felt her heard race as she went to her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages. Her heart fell when her phone was blank and the realization that Yugi wasn't going to call her, now or ever, hit her. She felt let down and even more depressed than she did earlier, then mentally slapped herself out of her stupor. _If we're really not friends any more then fine!_ She didn't have time for people that didn't want her around. She needed to check on her mother and find Vinny anyway, but then her phone buzzed signifying a call. She frantically moved to answer it.

"Yugi?"

However the voice on the other line wasn't Yugi.

"Uh, no this is Vinny. How are you holding up girl?" She flustered initially then she shrugged it off and lightened her voice. "Want me to meet you at the hospital? I get off in an hour," she said ignoring the fact that Anzu answered the phone thinking it was someone else.

"Uh, I'm fine," she answered deflated. "I'll be there in a little while. Meet me in the cafeteria? Dad wants me to get him something to eat."

"Sure, see you then," They hung up leaving Anzu in an uncomfortable silence.

**JFK Airport **

Yugi was met with no more admirers when he stepped off the plane in New York. Twice he had been challenged to duels in LA and once in Houston. He even indulged the one challenger that was a small kid and gave him a duel card and an autographed picture that they took of him and the kid smiling holding up their duel disks. After he was almost late to his next flight from Houston to New York, Yugi learned a lesson and pulled his hair back into a pony-tail and covered it with a random hat he bought in a gift shop while in the Houston airport.

No one had bothered him since.

He breathed a sigh of relieve when the cab he called pulled up. He loaded his things in the trunk, loaded Lady in the side seat, and got into the back of the cab to finally let himself relax.

"You running from the law?" The cabbie asked perturbed while looking at him in the mirror.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused. The cabbie turned around and looked at his occupant.

"The conspicuous get-up and the way you walkin. You walk like you got the devil on your heels." Yugi answered with the first thought that popped in his head. He wasn't sure why he thought it, but it made sense if he wanted the cabbie off his back.

He didn't need anyone knowing he was in New York until he checked in with the dueling school.  
>"Naw, ex-wife." The cabbie nodded in agreement, accepting the answer.<p>

"I know all about ex-wives," The cabbie turned around in the driver's seat and started the car. "Where you headed?"

"Waldorf Astoria," At that the cabbie laughed.

**New York Memorial Hospital**

Anzu was in the hospital cafeteria waiting for her order number to be called. When she sat down and looked around she didn't see Vinny yet and noticed the lunch rush must've already come through since she was almost completely alone. The blue walls the surrounded her made her think of her situation and her mother's condition. When the thought struck her, she couldn't help it; she let the tears fall freely and laid her head down in her arms on the table. She didn't want to have anyone see her cry so openly in public. For the next few minutes she let the tears and her worry and frustration out, until she felt a presence next to her. When she looked up expecting to see Vinny she was completely blind-sighted by surprise.

"Mr. Carmichael?" He was there standing with a Kleenex and a look of sadness on his face. She took it and moved it back and forth in her hands out of habit. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened through Vinny," he offered no more information, like _how _he heard it from Vinny. "I'm so sorry about your mother Anzu,"

Anzu nodded and let him console her. She needed comfort from someone, _anyone_ who was offering it. When her order was up he went to pick it up for her and continued to talk to her with a soothing and understanding voice.

"I appreciate your comfort, but what are you doing here Mr. Carmichael? Why come all the way over here to see me?" He smiled, taking no offence.

"It saddens me when a beautiful dancer like you is so sad and forlorn." Anzu smiled despite her inner turmoil. "Vinny is an old friend of mine before I became CEO a few months ago. When I asked about you she told me about your mother."

"Is that why she's mad at you?" Anzu asked, not stopping herself. She regretted it when she saw the sadness that crossed Darin's handsome features.

"We had a huge fight before I found out about my promotion to the company CEO. She didn't even know that I was the CEO that was in the audience, but no that's not what ended our friendship," He paused. "We had a falling out when I took our other friends side during their break-up. I would have stayed neutral if I knew I would lose Vinny as a friend."

"I'm sorry I asked," Anzu said disappointed in herself for being so nosy. "But I'm sure she would still like to be friends," Anzu said cheerfully.

Darin shook his head but smiled when Anzu's face lit up, temporarily forgetting her sad situation.

"We just don't bring it up, wounds are still raw," With that he got up and offered his good-byes and comfort anytime Anzu asked for it. "I better go before Vinny gets here, don't want to stir up anything," His voice was sad, but his face was smiling when he said good-bye to Anzu.

"You should fix the friendship. It hurts when you lose a close friend," Anzu said from personal experience.

"I will," he kissed her hand "Someday,"

She was grateful he was here to have a shoulder she could cry on after Yugi had let her down for the last time. She was in a better mood to face her father and mother when he left. She was prepared to be the family rock during this tough time. When Vinny arrived a few minutes later, Anzu didn't say anything about Darin or about talking to him afraid to hurt Vinny's feelings. When Anzu reached for her father's food she noticed the napkin Darin had given her.

It had his phone number on it.


	8. Darkness

**New York- Waldorf Astoria**

Yugi had checked in to his room. He had never been to Waldorf Astoria before, so far he had been impressed. The room he had was too big for just him and Lady. The dining room, complete with an antique dining set for six people, was extravagant. He walked into the living room where a lavish set up lay before him with a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and a couch and a love seat with a table full of magazines. He looked at the bedroom and saw a king sized bed with two mints on the throw pillows. The bell boy was waiting in the entryway of the room looking nervously at the crate where Lady was snoring.

"Uh sir," He was a teenager, probably only seventeen years old, that seemed to suffer from a nervous twitch.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on," Yugi went to the couch where he put his messenger bag and took out his wallet and handed the boy a fifty. The boy became elated and his nervous twitch got worse when he was happy. He nodded to Yugi and left in a hurry before he thought Yugi would change his mind.

"Enjoy," Yugi said to the door that the bell boy had shut.

He heard Lady whine in her crate.

"I'm coming girl," he said. Just as he was about to open the latch, instead of whining, she was growling at something behind him. Before Yugi could turn he felt a rag dipped in some kind of chemical cover his face. His mouth and nose burned, his vision blurred and he still heard Lady's growling and ravaged barking. It was another second before he realized that the chemical was chloroform and fell into darkness.

**New York- Anzu's apartment**

Anzu had just come home from the hospital. Her father was spending the night at the hospital again. She had been there for hours with Vinny talking to her parents trying to cheer up her mother as best they could. Vinny and Anzu stayed until she had to be taken in for more tests and then surgery.

"Take care of her," her father told Vinny before they left.

"Always," Vinny murmured. They had separated after the cab ride to Anzu's apartment, leaving Anzu alone with her thoughts again. She felt as if she had to take yet another shower, the smell of hospital plastic and medicine reeked in her clothes and hair. She didn't feel like it though, she'd rather be in her bed letting sleep lure her into a dream. Then again she was too wired after everything that had happened today, Darin and Vinny's past, the rejection from Yugi, her mother's surgery… No, she would not get any sleep this night either.

She was making a cup of coffee to keep herself awake when she heard a knock on her door. She groaned, feeling too drained to deal with neighbors, or whoever it was at her door. She looked through the peep hole seeing Darin and a bouquet of roses in his hands. Despite her exhaustion she felt elated when she saw it was him. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hi Anzu," He smiled his charming smile and she felt her heart flutter. Darin seemed to be the only constant positive force in her life besides Vinny. "I uh, wanted to apologize. Can I come in?" Anzu was confused.

"What for?" His smile turned slightly crooked, he was cute. "Oh uh, yeah you can come in. I didn't mean…nevermind," She turned and let him in.

"It's ok, I know what you meant," He handed her the roses and stepped through the door into her apartment. "I wanted to apologize for earlier,"

"Apologize for what?"

"For giving you my number when you were vulnerable. I felt like such an… ass," Anzu smiled. She felt something in her heart that she hadn't felt since…Yugi. She felt a deep friendship with Darin and maybe…maybe something more.

"No, please," Anzu "It made me happy," she said quickly. She could feel her face burn up with embarrassment. _Did I just say that?_ Darin made her feel like a giddy teenager. She felt happy to be with him and to be around him. She was glad to have him as a friend.

"Really? I'm glad," He kept her gaze and before she knew it he was kissing her. She had never been kissed like this before, a kiss from Darin dared her to delve further and ask for more. Her heart was beating and she had stopped breathing. Her stunned reaction must have been noticed because Darin pulled away. His look on his face showed he wasn't afraid of what he did; in fact he looked like he was in a trance still recovering from an amazing kiss.

"I really like you Anzu,"

"I…" Anzu didn't know what to say. She _did _like Darin, but she just wasn't sure _how _much she liked him. An image of Yugi flashed through her mind. _What would it have been like to have kissed Yugi?_ She mentally shook her mind. Why is she thinking of kissing Yugi when a gorgeous and kind man had just kissed her? _What's wrong with me?_ "I like you too Darin,"

"Just not that kind of like?" He asked disappointed.

"I just…" She didn't know how to word this. "I don't know what's going on with me right now, but…" She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Maybe we could take it slow for now,"

Darin smiled and gently squeezed Anzu's hand.

"I'd like that,"

**Domino City **

Mai was wondering how Yugi was doing in his search for Anzu. She smiled at the thought of Yugi and Anzu being together, they deserved to be together and honestly the only way Yugi could be happy is when he's with Anzu. She hoped he's get a call soon telling her when the wedding would be.

_I'm getting ahead of myself. _

She walked around her penthouse wondering when she would get her own love life together. Lord knew that she had sent the signals out to Jounochi and made it obvious that she really liked him, but he never had the guts to talk about it and send their flirtation attempts to the next level. She loved having him as a friend, but she wanted more. She wanted to be with him in a romantic way, but maybe the reason he never took it to the next level was because he did feel that way about her…

She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she hoped he would get over it soon.

She took her of red wine, churned it in the glass and took a sip. Its bitter-sweetness allowed her to relax a little. She decided to take a shower and then she would call Jounochi and see if she could see him tonight.

….

Jounochi was surprised when he got a call from Mai, surprised and nervous. She told him she wanted to talk and to meet her at Renaldo's, a fancy Italian restaurant downtown. He didn't know if he could face her with how pitiful he behaved every time they were together alone. He always stammered and flat out ignored her attempts to get him on a more romantic level.

"I'm not a real man," he put himself in a low state of mind. He knew why she called him and asked to talk. Why was he such a wuss when it came to her? He liked her, hell he _really _liked her. The way she laughed and how her smile revealed a single dimple on her left cheek. She was incredibly strong and independent; it was one of the things that drew her to him. When they first met on Pegasus's island she irritated him to no end, but now she was comforting to him.

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest when he pulled up to the restaurant. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. _Get a hold of yourself man!_ He thought to his inner-weaker self.

He got out of the car rehearsing what he would say to her when he would see her sitting at the table. He didn't get that chance.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Jounochi, people might think you're crazy," A playful voice echoed behind him. He turned and saw Mai in a sexy purple night gown that had a slit up the side to show off her left thigh. _Oh dear God…_

"Uh, what was that Mai?"

"You know," she came up to him and smiled that devious smile she was good at. "talking to yourself. Most people get sent to the asylum for stuff like that," She laughed and grabbed his arm. "Are you going to escort me in?"

_Someone save me…_

**Somewhere Unmentionable**

Yugi was in complete blackness. He didn't know where he was, what time it was, what day it was, hell he didn't know what _direction_ he was hanging in. His sense of direction was nonexistent and he realized something strange.

_Why can't I breath? _

Despite the fact that he wasn't breathing he felt content. Almost as if he was floating.

_That's strange? Shouldn't I be panicking?_ He thought. When he tried to speak he found it was impossible. Someone or something would not allow him to speak. Again, strangely, he wasn't panicking. All of his worries didn't matter, everything that played stress in his life was not important.

_I think I'm dead. _

**New York Memorial Hospital**

Anzu had taken over for her father, her mother asleep in the hospital bed. She had gotten a call from her dad asking her to come over while he went home to prepare a room for her. The doctor had told them she could go home now that the major surgeries were over and she seemed to be recovering healthily. Anzu was happy to be bringing her mother home. When she found her mother asleep she decided to get all of her things together before waking her.

"Mom?" She hated to stir her, but the doctor and the nurse had come into the room to explain everything about what she could and couldn't do upon her release. Her mother murmured a whisper and slowly opened her eyes. She looked dazed and confused; the surrounding lights seemed to be too bright because she tried to cover her eyes with her hands.

"What is it honey?" Her mother said when she finally knew where she was.

"It's time to go home," He mother smiled.

It took a few more minutes to get everything around and hear what the doctor had to say. They basically gave her a giant list of things she couldn't do and Anzu had to have a copy to make sure she got everything. With hospital policy, they strolled her mother out of the hospital on a wheelchair. When he mother was snug in her seat she drove her mother home.

"I love you mom,"

**Domino City- Police Department**

Honda hadn't told anyone else, even his friends, about the stolen knife. Internal affairs had to take over from where Honda was left off and that drove him nuts. He was aggravated and frustrated about the theft, more than that he was pissed off. He knew someone, the one person that connected all of this together, had been the culprit. He was now out of leads and knew of no possible solution to this problem. The security tapes in the evidence locker had been tampered with and the burglar in Yugi's apartment was dead. The thief had to be ordered to do what he did or else he wouldn't have been killed the way he was.

_This goes deep, but how deep?_

Yugi was safe in New York at least. Very few people knew that Yugi was there; at least until he checked into the duelist school and it was announced to the world, but by then he would be safe. Or rather Honda hoped he would be, at that point Kaiba would take control of Yugi's safety with hidden body guards that would watch Yugi. If Yugi knew he had bodyguards he would be pissed, but at least he wouldn't be dead.

Honda had to find out how all of this was connected, the burglary, the strange death, and the knife theft. He had to find the head of all of this, or else he might lose a friend.

His cell phone on his desk rang and distraught he answered.

"Honda speaking,"

"It's me,"

"Kaiba?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered with a mild growl as if to say 'obviously'. "Have you gotten a call from Yugi?"

"No, not yet," said Honda ignoring Kaiba's nasty mood. He was used to it by now.

"He never checked in with the duelist school,"

"What?"

"You heard me," Kaiba sighed. "I called the hotel he's staying at and they said he checked out just a few hours after arrival,"

"What about your guys?"

"They weren't going to be put into effect until Yugi made his announcement." Kaiba's voice was angry. "Dammit! I didn't think about _before_ his announcement!"

Honda was nervous now. Yugi would never do something like disappearing on everyone. Nor would he ever check in and immediately check out. It didn't make sense.

"You're thinking what I'm saying," Kaiba said after Honda's silence. Honda nodded despite the fact that Kaiba couldn't see him.

Honda filled in for him.

"Yugi's been kidnapped,"


	9. Missing

**New York- Waldorf Astoria **

"Mr. Gray it's so wonderful to see you again," A woman behind the counter of the Waldorf Astoria check-in area smiled a wide smile. Her smile reminded Thaddeus of a Barbie. "The usual suite?" She asked so very Barbie-like.

"Yes dear," He responded with his usual charm despite his annoyance at her voice. "But I'm going to be staying much longer than usual, business you know," She nodded and clacked on her keyboard.

"I'll send some bell boys to send up your things," Thaddeus shook his head.

"No need dear, I have some friends of mine with me," Behind him were his companions, two men who promptly looked like business men themselves. "And most of my things are still being shipped. You will let me know when they arrive."

"Right away Mr. Gray," Barbie-girl smiled her fake smile, handed him the key, and started to clack on her keyboard again. Thaddeus and his two 'friends' made their way over to the elevator. When the door closed in front of them Thaddeus spoke.

"Is the machine ready?" Thaddeus asked promptly.

"Up and running sir," One of his thugs answered.

"And it's quiet?"

"As a mouse sir," Another thug answered.

"The right precautions have been taken?"

"Of course sir," Thaddeus put his fingertips together as if he were looking down on someone and passing judgment.

"Excellent,"

**Domino City **

Jounochi wasn't sure what he was worried about. He and Mai had had a great time at dinner, talking and laughing and even flirting back and forth. Jounochi was taking Mai home in his car when he got a call from Honda.

"Hey man, what's up?" Mai hushed herself so that he could talk to Honda. She heard Honda's frantic murmurs on the other line. "What!"

"What's wrong?" Mai mouthed when Jounochi pulled over and glanced at her.

"How did this happen!" He asked outraged. Honda's murmurs resonated from Jounochi's phone

"So no one knows where he is! He's just gone! That isn't like him at all!" Jounochi silenced waiting to hear what Honda had to say. "So you think he's been…" Jounochi hung up the phone and let his cell fall to the floor of the car. The near silence was eerie with only passing cars and their breathing to penetrate the dead air.

"What's going on Jou?" Mai said after she was sure he was calm.

"Yugi's missing…"

….

Kaiba was working late for the first time in years. His little brother Mokuba had been the reason behind this. When he was working to overthrow his adopted father, endless sleepless nights were a constant companion. When he had been working to get the three blue-eyes white dragon cards nights at the office became the norm. When he was working to rescue Mokuba from Pegasus or defeat Yugi in the Battle City Tournament the same results proved that Kaiba was and always will be a work-a-holic.

However, when Yugi came to work for him when they graduated high school and the danger of his brother being hurt or kidnapped was gone; he had the comfort of actually making it home on time and enjoying his time with his little brother. As a result of his new found purpose, Kaiba and Mokuba had made it a habit to play chess every other night. The game that won Kaiba all of his power and money against his adopted father was the thing that brought happiness into his life again. Kaiba even smiled now and, although he never would in public, laughed a genuine laugh when he was happy. Mokuba was the only one to see Kaiba laugh a truly happy laugh, but that was ok. Brothers were meant to keep secrets.

Tonight was different.

Tonight Kaiba found himself in a situation that he hadn't been in in years.

Tonight he was scared.

He was scared for his friend Yugi and for the danger Mokuba could be in again. He was truly scared and when Kaiba was scared he acted pissed off. He created a wall that only Mokuba could break and put the well-known mask of superiority and confidence on. He would not be swayed into a bad situation. Kaiba was strong, took orders from no one, and dammit he wouldn't accept that a friend of his was in danger, not while he could do something!

Kaiba had already doubled the security around his home, around Mokuba, and had instilled some around his other friends Jounochi, Honda, Mai, and the others. The story that The King of Games was missing was already all over the news around Japan Before too long it would reach around the world. How that had happened Kaiba didn't know, but when he found out he would personally put who it was in a blender. He had been hoping to keep it quiet for a while until they knew what was going on and he could properly assess the situation.

Too late for that now.

Kaiba had been waiting for a call all day and most of the night for something that signified this as a kidnapping a ransom, demands, anything that could be the lead to a possible rescue. Someone should have called by now with outrageous demands since someone like the famous Yugi Mouto would surely be missed. Yugi was loved by his fans and sought after for challenges and judging duel tournaments. Losing someone like Yugi would be devastating to the world, not to mention his friends and family.

Earlier he had gotten a visit from Yugi's frantic grandfather, asking, begging for some sign that Yugi could be found. The police hadn't been helpful by sharing their doubts about the situation. Honda had been among them, taking the lead on the case while in Domino, soon his efforts would be moved to New York where he would continue his investigation. Honda pulled Yugi's grandfather aside from the other officers and their air of negativity and personally assured he would bring Yugi home.

Whether he would be alive or not was a different story.

While Yugi's grandfather, Honda, and the police had still been in the office Jounochi had shown up with Mai soon after Honda called them. Jounochi stormed in with his usual moronic activity and demanded to know about any updates, he had been so destructive that he had accidentally turned on Kaiba's office TV while wrestling with Honda to calm down. That's when they saw the news and knew the story behind Yugi's disappearance had gotten out.

The police currently had a tap on the game shop phone, hoping to get a call from someone, anyone that could offer them leads. The reality though was frightening. Someone as famous as Yugi did not go missing and then not have a kidnapper try to call, it just didn't happen. Either they had not had the courage to call, which seemed highly unlikely since they had the courage to kidnap Yugi, or most likely according to the police, the worst had happened and Yugi was already dead…

Kaiba had been getting updates from his trusted body-guards on his brother and friend's whereabouts, as well as any updates from the personal detective he had hired to find Yugi. So far nothing had turned up on Yugi's case.

Kaiba was hopeful however, it's only been a day. Something should turn up sooner or later. Kaiba sighed and let all of his frustration out, he had to stay hopeful and keep up his determined demeanor for everyone around him. He was the strongest one out of all of them to keep their cool and it was well known amongst the rest of them. He lay back in his chair and closed his eyes for only a second.

"Big brother?" A small, yet confident voice resonated within Kaiba's office. The only person who had the key to his office this late was Mokuba. Instantly Kaiba awoke and looked at the face of his teenage brother. Mokuba had grown well over the years, his face still managed to hold innocence while Kaiba's face held none. Where Kaiba was strong, Mokuba was kind and where Kaiba was cocky and arrogant, Mokuba was gentle and understanding. Mokuba's personality and difference to Kaiba was the main reason Kaiba had managed to have friends and be happy.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaiba asked trying to hide the grogginess in his voice.

"Has anything come up?" Kaiba shook his head and Mokuba lowered his.

"No, but it will. People who believe they hold power have to thank their downfall to greed." Kaiba was only speaking of what he knew to be the truth behind human motives and actions. It was harsh, but it kept him in the CEO chair for years.

"You think they want money?"

"Money is power," Mokuba scoffed.

"I thought you said knowledge is power?" Mokuba reasoned.

"It is," Kaiba got up from his office chair and started to lock everything up. "But money is granted through the access of knowledge. It's a whole cycle." Mokuba nodded pretending to agree with his sarcastic attitude he picked up lately.

"Yes, yes I believe you, but do you always have to be so grim? It's depressing." Mokuba hid his worry behind a mask like Kaiba, only not one of arrogance; instead Mokuba's was one of sarcasm.

Kaiba smiled for the first time that day and threw his arm around his little brother.

"Yes," He answered honestly "it's part of my charm. Now let's go home,"

Kaiba then turned out his office lights, locked his door, and escorted his brother home.

**The Next Day**

Jounochi couldn't focus on work, after making a scene at Kaiba's office last night he had been hounded by reporters asking about Yugi on his way home from taking Mai back to her place. All romantic progress they had made had been shattered with everything that had happened in just a few hours. Jounochi was too worried about his best friend to even think about going into the romantic rabbit hole with Mai. He was too angry with himself for not having gone with him to New York, angry at Kaiba for not having his bodyguards watch Yugi before he made his announcement, angry at Yugi for never have accepting Kaiba's initial offer of bodyguards after what happened with the attack all those years ago.

"I can take care of myself now," Yugi said confidently after he had gained his third degree as a black belt. _Obviously you can't you dumb bastard._ Jounochi thought angrily.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" When Jounochi had been alone in the locker room he threw his fire helmet hard against one of the empty lockers and pounded his fist into the wooden bench until it bled. After a few angry minutes of ventilation he felt somewhat calm. He looked around, sighed at the damage, and did his best to clean up. The rest of the firemen didn't ask when he walked out and wrapped a bandage around his wounded hand. They simply accepted it and understood. Everyone in Japan had heard by now and the firemen that Jounochi worked with knew he was best friends with Yugi. One of Jounochi's friends came up and put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. It was a man's way of communicating and Jounochi readily accepted it with his own nod in response. It said everything a man needed to say in a situation like this.

Jounochi's captain called him in his office earlier to discuss his options.

"My options?" Jounochi asked, not understanding.

"With your current situation Jounochi, I think it's best to have some time off."

"That's the worst thing for me right now."

"And why is that?"

"I need a distraction, something to keep my mind off of my…current situation. I can't do anything productive for my friend by sulking around my home hoping something will happen,"

"No, I suppose you can't,"

"However, I do need to ask you a personal favor," The captain raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"When something does come up, and it will, I will need the time off _then_ to help my best friend," Jounochi changed is demanding tone. "If that is fine with you sir?"

The captain looked thoughtful, he got up from his chair and walked over to his office window behind Jounochi and looked outside.

"As your superior officer, I could force you to take the time off, never discuss this again and make you have to deal with the situation now. I don't need a fireman that can't do his job," Jounochi sighed in defeat.

"But as a friend I would say to hell with that," he turned around and looked at Jounochi. "I need you to be my lieutenant for now. When the time comes I will allow you to go help your friend Yugi. It's a promise." He offered his hand and Jounochi took it.

"Prove to me that you can still do your job Jounochi,"

"I won't let you down sir," Just then the fire alarm went off ushering the firehouse to respond to a situation.

"Here's your chance,"

….

Everyone was geared up and ready to respond within fifteen seconds. Another five seconds and they were in the truck ready to move.

"Dispatch, dispatch," The operator on the radio called within the truck. "Be advised the crash site is at 5th and Fiji, two car crash, one is reportedly on the tracks with a train in route,"

Jounochi took the mike to respond to the operator.

"Have all trains stopped immediately, we are in route about one minute away."

"Copy that dispatch," The mike went dead. Jounochi turned to his men and made sure they were ready to face what they were about to see.

As the truck pulled up Jounochi could see that one white car was smashed and laid helplessly on the tracks. A second, red car had its left side and front end crumpled and was currently in the middle of the street. As the truck stopped, two of Jounochi's men ran out to check the passengers in the car on the street. They gave a thumbs up to signal that they were alive and breathing, he let them take care of the situation with that car. Jounochi and two of his men went to the other car on the tracks and he found two teenage girls, one unconscious and the other bawling.

"Ma'am were here to get you out, are you ok?" He asked. The girl was hyperventilating, her panicked voice struck Jounochi.

"I don't know, I can't move. Please, please get me out. I'm scared," Jounochi tried to sooth her and get her to breath normally.

"I'm going to get you out ok, were going to have to bring out the Jaws of Life. You're going to hear some loud noises, but they are normal ok. I need you to calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?" She nodded frantically and tried to breathe normally by breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Jounochi now knew from his men that all of the people involved in the accident were alive and breathing. He had to get them out and to a hospital fast. He glanced around and assessed the surroundings and the situation. A few paramedics had arrived, ready to take the victims to the hospital. A news crew had set up with their cameras already filming; he'd have to deal with them later. Local people that lived in the neighborhood flooded out of their homes to glance at the show in front of them. The police had already set up a perimeter keeping them out, good; Jounochi didn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

Just as his second in command ran up with the Jaws of Life, the operators voice echoed through his walkie talkie.

"Dispatch be advised, the trains could not be stopped. I repeat the trains could not be stopped. One is in route to your location," Ice cold fear went through Jounochi's whole body. He had to get these girls off the tracks and to safety. His second-in-command who held the Jaws looked at him for leadership.

"We don't have time! We need to get the car off the tracks now!" His officer dropped the claw and went to help Jounochi lift the car. Other firemen crowded the car and help to left it, but it was no use. The car was just too heavy. With six firemen, the car only moved an inch.

A horn blasted from Jounochi's right. A cargo train had just shown up from around the corner.

"Move now!" Jounochi yelled his back facing the tracts trying to push the car off.

A civilian yelled. "There's a train coming!" The car moved another inch with the train coming closer. Police officers flooded to the car pulling it away while Jounochi and his second-in-command pushed.

The teenage girl closest to tracts begged and pleaded from the driver's seat to help her and her friend, asking not to be abandoned.

"Dear God don't let me die! Please save me!"

Jounochi grunted and shoved as sweat borders his brow. His breathing became ragged and tough as he pushed the car. With the police officers help the car moved a foot, but it was still of the tracts with the driver exposed to the oncoming train.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three LIFT!" The car moved much further this time and needed one more push to get off the tracks. The train was thirty feet away coming at a hundred miles an hour.

Jounochi was right in front of it.

"One more time! GO!" he yelled. The car was now off, but Jounochi was now in the trains' path.

The driver screamed and screamed as the train whizzed safely past her. She was safe, but the blonde fireman who had risked his life for her was nowhere to be found.

**New York**

Anzu was home with her mother and father; she had decided to move in with them for a while until her mother was fully recovered from her last surgery. She seemed to be on the mend and was sound asleep in her bedroom with a baby monitor in case she needed Anzu. While her father was at work, Anzu stayed and brought her food, water, blankets, entertainment, and company to her mother. Vinny had come by a few times but with everything going on she hadn't had a chance to tell her about going out with Darin. Or maybe she was worried about Vinny's reaction.

_Darin and I are a couple now. Shouldn't my closest friend know I'm seeing him?_ Maybe she was making a mistake about seeing Darin, with her mother the way she was now. Anzu had to take care of her and didn't have time for her job much less dating. But…

But it had been so nice to have Darin around when she was hurting and sad. He had been there for her, to hear he deepest worries when she was vulnerable and needed someone to listen. He had been a dear friend to her and they _had_ decided to take it slow, at least for now.

_I have to tell Vinny_. Anzu decided with resolve. _It's the right thing to do. _Now that her mother was asleep and Vinny was over, it was the perfect time to discuss Darin. When Anzu came downstairs to talk to Vinny, Vinny broke out into unexpected tears.

"Wha…What?" Anzu asked stupidly when Vinny bum-rushed her and hugged her.

"What's the matter Vinny?" She cried and calmed down after a minute or two of uncontrollable sobbing. Vinny had blubbered unknowable words until Anzu stopped her and forced her to breathe.

"Anzu, I'm so sorry. After everything that's happened with your family and here I come with my problems."

"What problems Vinny?" Anzu was worried for her friend.

"Well…" She blubbered some more and blew her nose in some tissue. "I've been transferred, for the next three months…I'm gonna," she blew her nose again. "Gonna be in San Francisco for the next three months!" She cried on Anzu's shoulders and waited until she was calm again.

"Oh Vinny I'm so sorry. I've been a lousy client. I haven't been on stage for weeks! Of course you would be transferred…" Anzu felt like crying herself. Her family life was collapsing, her friends that she depended on for years had abandoned her, she hadn't danced in weeks, and now Vinny was leaving. The only thing that seemed to be going right was Darin.

The entire time Vinny was around Anzu tried to cheer her up saying "It'll only be three months" and "I'll call all the time".

Anzu even began to feel it was ok.

When the end of the night was near Vinny hugged her friend and kissed Anzu on the cheek. When she finally said good-bye and promised to take her to the airport, Anzu had been so wrapped up in Vinny leaving to San Francisco that she had forgotten to tell her about Darin.


	10. Light

**Domino City **

**(Three Weeks Since Yugi's Disappearance) **

Kaiba had managed to keep the story of Yugi's kidnapping only in Domino, but keeping the internet and social networking sites from getting out the message was proving difficult. He needed to keep it quiet as long as possible while Honda was in New York investigating Yugi's disappearance, which so far had come up with nothing. It was as if he simply vanished.

_Impossible! He must be somewhere, someone must have seen him!_ Neither Honda nor the private detective Kaiba hired had come up with any results and they had been in New York for weeks. Out of frustration Kaiba banged his fists against the desk with enough force to rattle all of his possessions. No person had come forward and claimed to be the holders of Yugi, or asked for a ransom. Which meant things were looking very grim for Yugi.

Kaiba's office phone started to ring.

"What?" Kaiba already knew who it was.

"Sir, we've found Anzu, I've been tracking her movements for the past few days and she doesn't seem to be behind or even know about Mr. Mouto's disappearance. Honda wants to move ahead and talk to her to find a lead."

"Do it," Kaiba said heatedly. "You didn't need to update me to figure that out." Kaiba hung up the phone before the detective could answer.

He hoped that Honda would have luck talking to Anzu.

…

It was the first of days where Jounochi's wouldn't have to work and he was looking forward to it, he and everyone knew he needed it. His sleep schedule was way behind, his eating habits almost non-existent, and his demeanor had started to look scruffy and uncared for. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and remembered his first near-death experience three weeks ago. He remembered the train that nearly hit him and at the last possible second jumping on top of the car's hood before it crushed him to death.

He and his men had saved four people that day.

The reporters that had hounded him for information about Yugi's disappearance were now hounding him for an interview about the wreck.

It had been more annoying than Kaiba's ego.

"Sir, do you have anything to say about being the hero that saved those two girls," An annoying reporter with a mic in his face waved it until he gave an answer. With his men and the world watching he finally gave a statement.

"I'm not a hero, I'm a fireman," That had sent the news cast into a frenzy saying how good of a statement that was and that Jounochi would be put into the Domino Hero Hall. Jounochi didn't give a damn about being put in the Hall of Fame, he knew what he had to do and he did it.

But despite the terrifying near-death experience, it wasn't what was keeping him up at night.

His best-friend, presumably dead, was still missing with no word from Honda in New York or anyone else to tell him otherwise.

Jounochi was about to collapse on his bed when he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring.

"Dammit," he cursed as he looked through the peephole to find Mai standing at his doorstep. He opened the door to let her in.

"My God, you've become a caveman," She said as she walked in, hanging her coat in the front closet.

"My God, you've become a smart ass. Oh wait, you've always been that," He said as he shut the door behind her. She gave him a smack on the arm that would no doubt leave a bruise.

"Don't get testy with me. I'm only worried about you," Jounochi sighed at the obvious hurt he had just done to Mai. He really didn't need this.

"Mai, whatever you came by to say, say it. Or better yet leave, and call me later. I was about to go to sleep,"

"I came to take care of you,"

"Take care of me?" He asked stupidly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I…" She was about to answer honestly but then huffed in anger. "You know what? Obviously it was a mistake coming here to see if you were ok. You're not dead, so why do I even need to be here?" _Ouch, _thought Jounochi,_ maybe I went a little too far._

Before he could protest she was taking her coat out of the closet and about to step through the door.

"Wait," he said while grabbing for her wrist. Surprisingly she stopped and looked at him, anger still alive in her eyes. "I'm just…Just really messed up with everything that's been going on," he loosened his grip on her wrist and let her hand fall into his. "Please don't leave," He asked tenderly.

Mai looked at him for a moment and then dropped her gaze to the floor where she took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"No, Jounochi. If you're all messed up enough to snap at me when I'm trying to help you then—" _But it's when I need you most. _Jounochi thought.

"I'm sorry," Mai smiled a sad smile when Jounochi apologized.

"I know you are," She pulled away her hand from his. "But you need to figure out yourself if you're ever going to figure out us,"

With that she was gone leaving Jounochi alone wondering why everything was falling apart.

**New York**

Anzu was at her apartment getting ready for another date with Darin when she got a knock at her door. When she answered she expected to see Darin arriving early with flowers in her hand.

It wasn't Darin.

She gasped at Honda when he smiled and said hello.

"Oh my gosh Honda!" She practically shrieked and pulled him into a hug. Happy tears started to run down her face. "What are you doing here?" When she pulled away from her old friend she finally noticed he wasn't the only one in the hallway. An older man, probably in his thirties stood next to Honda in a trench coat. He looked surprised and intrigued by Anzu's reaction. "Who's this?" She asked out of good manners. Honda didn't answer.

"Can we come in? I was hoping we could talk,"

"Sure, sure. Please come in," she stepped aside and let the two men into her apartment.

"Can I offer you anything?" she asked.

"No thank-you," the other man said.

"Anzu, I would like to introduce you to Detective Hoss. He's working with me,"

"You're a detective Honda?" Anzu asked as the three of them sat down in her living room. He nodded changing his demeanor from happy to sad and serious.

"Actually my job has brought me here to New York, all the way from Domino,"

"Chasing some bad guy," Anzu teased.

"Actually, we're chasing a good guy," Detective Hoss spoke.

"A good guy?" Anzu asked intrigued.

"It's a missing person's case. I've doubt you've heard of it here. Kaiba has been jumping through hoops to make sure that the story didn't reach pass Domino,"

"It's hard to imagine Kaiba jumping at all," Anzu laughed. "But why would Kaiba care about a story getting out?" Honda shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Anzu there's a reason we've come to see you. Besides catching up," Anzu nodded nervously.

"Kaiba cares a lot about a story getting out of Domino because it could mean the death of one of his friends. One of my friends. He went missing three weeks ago. You see, he was kidnapped and has vanished without a trace. I've been sent here as a cop to try and find him."

"Who?" Honda shifted until he couldn't stand it and finally stood up, walked over to Anzu grabbed her hands and clasped them in his.

"Anzu, Yugi's been missing for a long time. He was here in New York until a few weeks ago,"

"What?" Anzu asked as her heart started racing. "But that's impossible. Why would Yugi be in New York?" Anzu asked quietly.

"Well…" Honda had to tread softly. If Anzu knew that Yugi was in New York to find her, she might take it personally and feel it was her fault. Plus he had to keep any information he knew about the case within police hands. "Yugi was going to teach at a school here. He had just arrived when he went missing…" _A teacher… That fits Yugi really well, it sounds like something he would become… _Anzu thought stupidly while she absorbed what she had just heard. Anzu felt a pang of fear and sadness that she hadn't felt since they found out that her mother had cancer again.

_Yugi was coming to live here and he hadn't told me. _

"Yugi's missing…" Her voice was already starting to crack. She wasn't really talking to Honda or Detective Hoss. She just said it out loud for no reason in particular. "Oh my God! Yugi's missing! Why didn't you tell me before!" She began to cry uncontrollably. She was glad she was sitting down, she probably would've collapsed if she was standing. Instead she let the chair become a safe haven that would protect her. She covered her face with her hands and bawled not caring that a stranger was watching her.

She felt Honda hold her in a comforting hug and she bawled in her old friends arms.

….

"Well she didn't have anything to do with this," Hoss said as he and Honda walked out of her apartment. They had left Anzu after Honda had made sure she fell asleep after telling her the bad news.

"I knew she wouldn't, but I was still hoping for some kind of lead. Anzu didn't even know that he was in New York," Honda breathed in frustration. "Confirms what you've been reporting to Kaiba…"

"I think we have Yugi to thank for that," Hoss mentioned. "When he traveled he made sure that he was disguised so he wouldn't get bothered. As for Anzu, I doubt he even got a chance to go see her."

Honda nodded, thinking about everything he knew about Yugi and his habits that he had formed over the years. His thoughts drifted to Anzu and her heart that their news had just broken. He hated leaving her there.

"She cried almost immediately," Hoss mentioned. "It makes me think that she might have been in love with him," Honda nodded sadly. The two men finally reached the elevator and Honda pressed the down button.

"She might have been," Honda agreed trying not to let his friends personal feelings become known to someone they didn't know.

"Yugi seemed like the type of guy to wait a while before making his move," Hoss said knowingly.

Suddenly, a thought hit Honda.

"Hoss, I've just gotten an idea! You're a genius,"

"What?" Hoss asked as he watched Honda get ancey and irritated when the elevator didn't make it to their floor in time.

"Dammit," Honda cursed and started running to the staircase. Hoss tried to follow to the best of his ability, but Honda was younger and faster than him. When he finally caught up to Honda in the garage he was already starting the car.

"Why am I a genius?" Hoss asked.

"A thought struck me," Honda put the portable light alarm on the top of the car and turned it on. "When you said that Yugi was the type to wait while making his move. It got me thinking—" Honda started driving frantically getting angry honks from cars and cabs.

"Yes?" Hoss asked started to get excited.

"It got me thinking. What if Yugi never left the Waldorf Astoria?"

"You mean he was hiding?"

"No, not hiding. Being held against his will. Someone could get Yugi to check out and then just move him into another room that's been checked out by a different name!"

"You're right! It would be the perfect! Have people looking for him somewhere else when he never even left!"

"Exactly," Honda turned onto the street that would lead him the Waldorf Astoria. "We need to get to that hotel and find the records."

"Should I tell Kaiba?" Hoss asked thinking about the phone call earlier and cringing.

"No I want the next call he gets to be one from a friend that tells him Yugi is safe,"

….

Yugi knew he was dead. He could no longer feel connection to his body.

_But if I can't feel my body, then why do I feel like I'm floating?_

Yugi didn't know what death felt like, but he wasn't sure he was…dying in the normal way. It had been a long time, he wasn't sure how long, that he had been cast in darkness. At first he felt like he was in limbo, but when no angel or demon had come to collect his soul he felt he was in Hell already. Pure darkness was all he saw and felt; soon it became all he knew. Sometimes a voice came by and asked him odd questions, but he wasn't sure if he answered.

He found himself wondering about Anzu and regretting not telling her how much he loved her. He remembered hearing that the road to Heaven was paved with the greatest memories that you had in your life. If that was true then the road to Hell must be filled with your greatest regrets.

_I must be in Hell then…_

…

"Sir, we've got cops," A thug's voice erupted over the intercom to Mr. Gray.

"How many?"

"Two sir,"

"Bah," Thaddeus answered. Not enough to storm the place, but enough to cause a problem. Thaddeus knew that the machine had gotten a lot of information out of Yugi, just not the information he needed. It had been three weeks and the boy had not given him what he needed.

Too late now.

Thaddeus couldn't be seen associating with the kidnapping of Yugi Mouto, while Kaiba had been smart to keep the news from reaching America, it could still be seen in Domino. Thaddeus could not afford to be branded on the news.

"Leave the machine running, but abandon the room." Thaddeus ordered his men. Thaddeus made sure earlier in his experiment to check-out of his room and book another room under a different name so he wouldn't be labeled to a kidnapping.

Just as he forced Yugi to do.

His men moved with efficiency and they left separately. On his way out Thaddeus believed he saw the cops enter just as he exited the hotel. He smiled a smile that the devil might have had as he got into his limo.

…

Honda and Hoss had been let into the room after they had shown their badges to the manager. He led them up fourteen floors and down a long delicately designed hallway until they reached room 1408. The manager inserted his key and allowed the two cops to flood into the bedroom, the two cops telling him to stay behind. They didn't find anyone in the living room. Hoss walked left checking the kitchen and sitting area while Honda moved right checking the bedroom.

When Honda opened the door he wasn't sure what he saw.

"Hoss!" He called. His partner came in with his gun in his hand pointing in the room.

"What the?" Hoss said confused.

Within the room was a cylindrical tank, that wasn't making a sound. Honda could see a latch locking the tank and a thick tube leading into it. The other machines that surrounded it were a collection of computer that monitored heart rate and others that Honda didn't recognize.

"What is it?" Hoss asked. Honda shook his head not knowing the answer or what to say.

Honda moved forward and unlocked the tank….

….

Yugi was thinking about Anzu. He always thought about Anzu… Then he began to think about his position in Hell. He believed this was Hell, a place completely lack of light. Darkness, his thoughts, and the occasional voice being his companion.

But then…. Light erupted and cut through the darkness.

….

"Yugi!" Honda found Yugi within the tank. His face and skin white as a sheet.

He was underwater.

And he wasn't moving.

….

Yugi didn't move, waiting for someone to trick him and say "Just Kidding!" and throw him into the darkness. But the light didn't subside and the face that pulled him out of what he thought was Hell was none other than Honda himself. Yugi wasn't breathing and he didn't start to when they set him on the couch in a towel. He felt pressure on his chest and it took him a minute to realize that they were giving him CPR by pressing on his thoracic cavity. The intense pressure forced the water in his lungs to rush out and making Yugi erupt in a coughing fit.

_I've been rescued. _

"Yugi! Are you ok?" Honda yelled. Yugi nodded.

"Anzu…" Yugi murmured before falling asleep from exhaustion.


	11. Awake and Alive

**New York**

Yugi woke up in surrounded in blue. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out human shapes standing next to his bed. Someone spoke, it sounded comforting and authorative and it took a few seconds before Yugi realized it was a doctor and he was in a hospital.

_I hate hospitals. _

"Mr. Mouto can you hear me?" Yugi tried to speak but it came out gargled and his throat stung violently. It reminded Yugi of the sounds a monster might make. "Easy Mr. Mouto, your voice will come back in due time. You haven't used it in a while. We'll just ask you yes or no questions and you can move your head to respond, ok?" Yugi nodded. Slowly but surely his vision was coming back with every passing moment, but right now it seemed that everything around him was in low-definition. The blue was the distasteful wallpaper plastered on the walls; a small TV hanging in the right corner was on but silent next to a teal colored cabinet. Behind the doctor was Honda and another man that he didn't recognize, Yugi would ask Honda about him later.

"Mr. Mouto, do you know why you were brought to the hospital?" Yugi shook his head no. "You were brought here because of perfluorocarbon poisoning." Yugi must have made a face because the doctor smiled and started an explanation. "Perfluorocarbon is a liquid that has so much oxygen, that it is also called 'Liquid Breathing'. Instead of air, this chemical was allowing you to breath, even when submerged underwater." Yugi made an 'Oh' face and made the doctor laugh. "Divers use it to go into the trenches in the ocean for a limited time. The exposure to this chemical has astounding effects on the human body and with increased exposure the person will start to believe they are some sort of spiritual journey," _Or in Hell. _Yugi thought. "Any person that is running the tank must be a trusted spotter, otherwise they will take advantage and ask for information and with the state of mind you were in Mr. Mouto they would ask you anything and you would gladly give it to them." Yugi was thinking about any information that someone would do this to him for. _I have a lot of Kaiba's secrets, new duel disks designs, gaming designs, and any weaknesses in Kaiba's company…_ The realization that someone could use Yugi to get to Kaiba was daunting and frightening.

Kaiba's not going to be happy.

_They could be after my God cards…people have been trying to steal that from me since I won them in Battle City…_ It was all too much for him to think about. The fact that someone would kidnap him and put him through Hell for some information pissed him off. _How dare they?_ But then, someone tried to kill him by stabbing him in the back to get his God cards before.

Yugi started to wonder how long he had been in the tank to get such an increased level of poisoning. Surely whoever did this to him didn't leave him in a tank for days. _Maybe they let me out for rest?_ But he had no memory of being out of the tank.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak; he needed to know despite the pain in his throat and lungs.

"How long?" He wheezed. Honda came and stood next to Yugi's bed a look of concern on his face and something else…maybe fear? The doctor's beeper made a noise and he excused himself from the room, leaving Yugi with Honda and a stranger.

"Yugi you were missing for a while. My partner Detective Hoss," he pointed at the stranger and he stepped forward and smiled. Yugi tried to smile back. "And I were assigned to your case. We've been looking for you for weeks."

"Weeks? I was stuck—" His throat caught and he couldn't speak anymore. Being stuck in a tank for weeks felt unbelievable to him, like something out of a science fiction movie. _How can this be real?_

"Yugi, I'm…" Honda was about to say he was sorry, but he wasn't sure why. "I'm really glad you're safe. Everyone at home will be glad to hear the good news."

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked, concerned about his grandfather. If he had been missing for weeks, his grandpa wouldn't have taken that news well. He was getting on in years and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"He's fine Yugi, he'll be really glad to hear you're ok," Honda smiled a reassuring smile.

Yugi started to settle down in the hospital bed, momentarily calm. His heart rate monitor started to go back to normal. Then without any known reason his heart monitor started to go back up in an erratic pattern. Yugi shot up in his bed with a look of worry on his face.

"Where's Lady?" Yugi cried with his broken voice.

…

Anzu wasn't completely sure how she was feeling, she felt riddled with confusion and worry for Yugi and on the other hand she felt anger and hurt towards Yugi. She wasn't sure which emotion was the right one…

She decided to go for a walk to try and clear her head.

Her apartment was across the street from Central Park, she paid the extra rent a month to be able to walk across the street and enjoy nature in the middle of the city. When she lived in Domino she and her friends would retire to the park sometimes to get away. Central Park reminded her of that time with her friends, Jounochi, Honda, and Yugi. She made her way under a small bridge where a bench sat in the other side. The leaves had already started to turn orange, red, and yellow a few falling off of the trees and collecting on the ground. Anzu loved fall, it was one of her favorite seasons. It reminded her of the time that Yugi and her got into a leaf fight when they were in elementary school. A day of laughter and fun for the both of them.

Yugi….

Every thought led back to him. She had no idea how to get over thinking and worrying about him. _Yugi's been kidnapped. _There was no telling what was happening to him, no telling what he was being put through.

She sat down on the empty bench and let out a sigh of frustration to keep from crying.

_ Yugi, where are you?_

A sudden whine followed by malicious juvenile laughter erupted from around the corner. Anzu, momentarily distracted, turned on the bench to see what was going on.

A group of middle school kids were chasing something while throwing rocks and sticks. Anzu got up and chased after them, fearing that they were bullying another kid. When she got closer she noticed that there were about four of them, all feeding into the typical bully stereotype. All of them looked burly and had smooshed faces and pointed eyes. As she got closer she realized that what she had mistaken for another child was a big black dog. With the huge size of the dog, Anzu expected it to turn around and bite the boys, but it just ran until it was locked into a corner. Even with rocks being thrown at it the dog did nothing to defend itself besides rolling into a ball.

"Stupid dog! Too good to take the scraps I gave you huh?" A boy spoke, obviously the leader shouted at the dog as he threw another rock striking the dog in the hind leg, making it cry out. The middle school boys reminded Anzu of the gang that tried to recruit Jounochi while they were in high school. It filled Anzu with rage. _How could they do that to an animal?_

"Stop it!" Anzu cried running up the leader. When she reached him she smacked his hand forcing him to drop the rock. "Get out of here!" The leader after giving Anzu his meanest glare gave a signal and ran away with his cronies following him.

"Well that was easy," Anzu told herself.

When she was sure they weren't coming back she went over to the dog. It was a girl, she had a cut on her brow and she was limping on her hind leg. Anzu felt another wave of anger towards the boys. Anzu didn't get too close in case the dog was anxious enough to bite. She'd tried to get the dog to come to her instead.

"Come here girl, its ok. They're gone now." The dog had a red collar on her neck with a tag that jingled when she looked up at Anzu. "It's ok. I won't hurt you. I can take you to your owner," The dog looked at Anzu as if she were analyzing her seeing if she was speaking the truth. She must have seen something good in Anzu because she limped over to her and leaned against Anzu's legs. She looked back at Anzu and cried. Anzu reached over and looked at the collar.

**LADY**

The name was all that she could make out, the address and number had been scratched out with a knife. Probably another owner that abandoned their dog because of the bad economy. Pets were expensive and it was common to have people abandon their pets in times like these.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

"Woof,"

…

It didn't take too long to get home despite Anzu carrying Lady back to an exit of the park so she could get a taxi and get Lady looked at by a vet. Nothing but minor scratches on Lady which was lucky with all of the rocks the boys threw at her. Anzu asked if she needed any shots or vaccinations, but the vet surprised her by telling her no.

"The dog was in good shape until recently, I'd say she's been homeless about a month because all of her shots are up to date and she was well fed until she was set free. Just doesn't make any sense."

"Should I keep her?" Anzu asked her.

"If this dog got out by accident then they would have been looking around and put up flyers. I can tell you that since our animal hospital has all missing animal claims come through here since we have the pound in the back." He explained. "No one has come looking for this dog. Plus the address and the number was scratched out. Typical of owners that abandon their pets. I'd keep her,"

So Anzu did. She stopped by the pet shop on the way home and bought food, bowls, and a leash.

"You're mine now little Lady," she told her new friend when they got back to their apartment.

"Woof," Lady barked happily.

A knock on Anzu's apartment door startled her and the dog.

"Oh my God! I forgot about Darin!" With everything that had happened today with Yugi and Lady she had forgotten about her boyfriend. She rushed to open the door.

"Hi, Anzu!…You're not ready," His voice did a rollercoaster of tones going from extremely happy to questioning and confused. Anzu stepped aside to let him in.

"Darin, I'm so sorry some bad things have happened…"

"Is your mother doing ok?"

"Oh yes," Lady got up from her spot on the couch and started to bark at Darin.

"You got a dog?"

"Well…" She went on to tell him about a close friend that went missing and her discovery of Lady. His face changed with every emotion that crossed his face varying from confusion to deep thought and finally… uncertainty when she told him about finding Lady. Out of all of the emotions she expected him show, none of them were what he showed on his face.

"She doesn't have fleas does she?"

"I've just told you that a good friend of mine went missing, possibly kidnapped and you are asking me if my new dog has fleas?" Anzu was hoping to lean on Darin for support when she told him about Yugi, like when her mother was sick. She didn't expect him to toss aside the bad news about Yugi and go straight to a dog. She had the flea thing taken care of anyway.

"Well you also told me that this 'friend' abandoned you and didn't want to be your friend anymore. I'm sorry but that news doesn't sound so bad to me,"

"Darin! How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel," he said stubbornly. Lady made a "oh please" sound.

"Wouldn't you want to fix things with Vinny if you could?" Darin shook his head as if he was shaking out bad thoughts.

"It's not the same thing," he said.

…

Honda and Hoss had made the calls to Kaiba, Jounochi, and Yugi's grandfather telling them that Yugi was found and safe. They didn't however make a call to Anzu, Yugi said he wanted to show her himself after her calmed down about Lady missing. Honda believed this to be a mistake, but Yugi refused to call her.

"I want to tell her face to face. I want her to see me and smile Honda."

"She'll see you and smack you if you don't call her this time," Honda urged. Yugi still refused. Whatever Yugi was feeling Honda believed it had some kind of romantic emotion behind it. _His head is being blocked by his heart._ Honda thought.

"Get off the subject," Yugi urged. "We need to find Lady… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," He said, thinking about the burglar.

"We'll find her Yug. I promise," Honda said.

Yugi had already been checked out of the hospital after the doctor released him, the next few hours had been the three men getting Yugi's things out of the room he had been held in.

"I've never seen a kidnapping where the kidnappers were conscious of the victim's things. How odd." Honda said aloud when they were getting everything out of the luxurious room. "And strangely polite. Too bad they wiped their prints from your stuff Yug."

"Yeah, too bad," Yugi said sarcastically. "You sure we should be in here?" Yugi said referring to the room they found him in. The door had police tape on it and gave off an aura of foreboding.

"Forensics has already come through and picked up any evidence, including the tank. Plus your with a cop and a friend. It's fine I promise," Honda said with his usual gung-ho attitude. It comforted Yugi and allowed him to stay calm. Yugi didn't go near the room where the tank was, but that was fine. Most of his things were in the living room anyway.

"Where are we moving this stuff Yug?" Honda asked handing a duffle bag to Hoss.

"Room 1212,"

"You're staying in the hotel?" Hoss asked perplexed. "Where everything happened?"

"It can be easily watched by Kaiba's boys and I like the rooms here. Not gonna let something like my kidnapping stop that," Yugi joked making the other guys laugh.

"You're finally letting Kaiba's boys watch you now?" Yugi sighed at this.

"Yeah learned my lesson the third time around." Yugi grabbed a bag the held Lady's things. He looked sadly at her leash and dog bowl in the bag. _I'll find you girl. I promise. _"All right let's get out of here."

…

Despite Anzu being upset, Darin had managed to get her to go out.

"Trust me. With everything going on you need a night out. Come with me please?" Anzu wasn't sure how he did it, but he did. He only got her to go out for a walk to Central Park with Lady though.

"Why are we bringing the dog?" He asked nervously.

"The vet told me to get her to exercise," she said "What do you have against dogs anyway?"

"They make me nervous,"

"Why,"

"Bad experience," was all he supplied.

"Well this dog is a perfect lady aren't you girl?" she cooed Lady.

"Woof" Lady barked enthusiastically.

…

"You're going out now?" Honda couldn't believe his ears.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi asked stupidly.

"Well I don't know. You just got out of the hospital today after Hoss and I found you in tank!"

"I need to see Anzu now Honda," Yugi used his smooth tone; one lased with confidence and stubbornness. "Go with me if you're worried." Honda sighed, knowing he lost this battle.

"Damn right I'm going with you, Kaiba's boys will watch us the whole way,"

"Uhh," Yugi said with annoyance. He knew he had to have them with him 24/7 now after what happened to him. Didn't mean he had to like it. "You got her address right?"

"Yeah, it's by Central Park," Yugi grabbed Honda's keys and tossed them at him.

"Show me,"

…

"Anzu, look I'm sorry please don't be angry with me over this,"

"I'm sorry Darin, but Lady is going to be part of my life now. I'm not just going to dump her somewhere." Darin had made the big mistake of giving Anzu advice to give lady away. They argued all the way through the park and were already back to the street in front of Anzu's apartment.

"I'm not suggesting dumping her. I'm suggesting giving her away to her previous owner."

"Her previous owner was the one that dumped her!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Anzu…" His voice changed to a soothing tone.

"Darin please just go with me on this. I can't abandon her now," Darin sighed and took Anzu's hand in hers.

"I know," He brought her face to his and kissed her softly making Anzu's heart race. It was a soft, forgiving kiss. One that forgave him for his attitude earlier.

Lady suddenly pulled on her leash and ran from the park into the abandoned street toward a car that just pulled up. She ran to a figure standing by the passenger door. Anzu couldn't believe her eyes.

Yugi stood there a look of hurt and shock on his face. Lady ran to him as if seeing and old friend.

"Down Lady," and she obeyed "Calm," he said still eye-locked with Anzu.

Stupidly her first thoughtwas, _He's Lady's previous owner?_ Then, _Yugi's ok! _Then finally, _He just saw me kiss Darin. _

Yugi shook his head and opened the passenger door to let Lady in the car.

"Yugi wait!" Anzu cried to make Yugi stay. She had seen him for the first time in years after an estranged relationship and suddenly he was going to walk _away._ How dare he!

That didn't stop him from getting in the car and driving away with the look that broke her heart.


	12. Bad Company

**New York **

"No, I'm fine grandpa; I'm going to stay here for a while. Anyway I still have my contract to fulfill." Yugi said to his grandfather over the phone. Of course his grandfather was worried, but he didn't push for Yugi's return home. "I'm well protected now. Honda's been transferred over and Kaiba's boys won't let anything happen to me." Yugi had to resist a gag motion at Honda when he mentioned the bodyguards. Honda smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see you soon ok, love you too." Yugi sighed when he got off the phone and started to rub his temples with his hands.

"You've still got to call Jounochi, Mai, and Kaiba," Honda said. Yugi moaned in displeasure.

"I've never had to worry this much over phone calls before,"

"You've never been kidnapped and stuck in a tank full of truth water before either," Yugi rolled his eyes and forced a smile.

"How many people have?"

"Before the CIA? I'm not sure. I know of some occult shops that have em,"

"Whoop-de-do," Yugi wasn't going to say anymore on Honda's, well… Yugi's kidnapping/finding case. Honda had been making progress since coming over to New York with a few of his other cases that, according to Honda, were all connected to Yugi somehow. The best chance Honda had of catching the kidnapper and solving a thief's murder was in America. He never mentioned anything or asked Yugi anything else that Honda didn't already know. He had to keep his case files within police hands, plus he didn't want to drudge up bad memories for his friend.

"I need to take a break from heart-wrenching situations for a while," Yugi said as he got up from the living room chair to go into the kitchen to make some coffee. Honda followed him knowing that what he was about to say would probably piss Yugi off, but he wasn't going to let him wallow in self-pity. No way in hell.

"You know you were really unfair to Anzu when you ran off like that. Getting in the car without even hearing what she had to say, or even give her a chance to see you when she still thought you were _missing_!" Yugi flinched when Honda rose his voice. "You chose not to call her in the first place, despite me telling you to, and believing in what you _assumed_ you saw. Nevermind that when Hoss and I told her you were missing she cried her eyes out with worry over you." Yugi took a sip of his coffee and spoke in a reasonable, impassive tone.

"Honda stop yelling and getting upset over nothing," Honda was about to speak again but Yugi cut him off. "No, let me talk now. You're absolutely right. I didn't call her when I should have, not once, but twice. I assumed coming to New York that she wouldn't be seeing anyone and I was wrong to think that. A girl like Anzu doesn't stay single long and I missed my shot. I know I was wrong to not call her and tell her I was coming, but…" It worried Honda how Yugi was being so rational about this. He was talking like this happened thirty years ago instead of a few hours ago. "But I wanted to surprise her and lift her off her feet. I wanted her to know me as a person and not a kid that constantly got picked on. I wanted her to hear my voice for the first time since I've grown up into a strong, confident, dependable man. Is that so hard to understand?" Yugi was telling Honda in a round-about way that he had already lost the battle for Anzu's heart. Yugi had finally lost at something and there was nothing in the world that could fix it.

_Maybe I lost her when I didn't keep her from going away…_

Yugi set his coffee cup on the counter and gave his friend a forced smile. Yugi hoped that Honda would fall for it. "Anyway, I've got to call the others and you've got to find a kidnapper as well as a missing knife from what you've told me."

Honda knew Yugi was right, that he had to go to work at least, and he hated that Yugi was being so rational about something like losing Anzu. In the end Honda sighed, and left the hotel room with Yugi dialing Jounochi's number.

Sometimes being a cop sucked.

**Domino City **

Jounochi was ecstatic when he got the call from Honda that he had found Yugi. He was even more ecstatic when Yugi called him himself. Then he was angry when he knew that the kidnapper had gotten away. It left Jounochi with a feeling similar to the one the night the attacker got away after he stabbed Yugi. Jounochi was in his car when he got a call from his best friend. They talked for only a few minutes before Yugi hung up promising to call later.

_I'm so glad he's ok…_

Jounochi looked around at his surroundings. The ten story apartment building was grand and newly built, complete with a doorman in a company uniform. A few cars were parked illegally on the street including Jounochi's.

_I'm sitting in my car, watching Mai's window like a stalker. I really need help. _

He wasn't sure which window was hers but that didn't stop him from wondering. He came over here to talk to Mai claiming that he knew what was wrong with him when in reality he had no idea. He just wanted everything to be ok with her. Mai was right when she told him he had to figure out himself, but he wanted to do that _with_ Mai instead of without her. He hoped all of his anger came from Yugi's kidnapping, but now that he was found he wasn't so sure. Even when Yugi called Jounochi himself he just directed his anger at the kidnapper. He seemed to always be angry and he didn't know why.

_Now nothing is stopping me, but why am I still waiting?_

_Because you're a coward. _

Jounochi took a deep breath and rounded up the last bit of courage he had and opened his door. He walked across the busy street being careful of oncoming traffic. Jounochi was so revved up from his bold move to see Mai that he didn't see the drunken old man come from the bar across the street and run into him cursing up a storm.

"Watch it you little ingrate!" he yelled at Jounochi, his words slurred into mush.

"Jeez man, get home before you get arrested for public intoxication." Jounochi warned before the man looked up and showed his face. The face made Jounochi's blood run cold. He stopped and stared, his mouth wide open.

"You….You," the man started before falling over. Jounochi moved to help him and had to resist the urge to gag from the man's stench. "You look familiar boy," said the man sending a wave of alcohol breath at Jounochi.

"I should be familiar," Jounochi spat. By this time the doorman that worked at Mai's apartment had come over to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok sir?" The man went limp and Jounochi's arms and started to snore.

"Yeah, just my drunk of a father,"

**New York**

Yugi decided to go to the hotel gym and have a long deserved workout. He felt that his stiff muscles had to stretch and move from not being used. Plus he needed to work out some frustration and anger out at a few inanimate objects.

He suited up and called Lady to walk with him as he went out the door with a water bottle and a hotel key in hand. A young maid rolling a cart out in the designer hallway jumped and reached for her heart at the sight of Lady.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite," Yugi assured her giving Lady a pat on the head. She smiled and patted her chest to calm herself.

"Yes, sir. Just don't see dogs in the hotel very often. If we do they're royal dogs and on leashes,"

"Should I get a leash for her?" Yugi asked not wanting to cause trouble. The only time he ever put a leash on Lady is when he goes running in the park because of Domino law. He never needed one for her.

"No sir, its ok. As long as she listens. The hotel doesn't really care otherwise," she smiled at him. She had a pretty, genuine smile that reached her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled and she seemed happy and opulent with energy. She couldn't have been a year younger than Yugi at the most and yet she was working in a hotel. Something about her made Yugi stop and want to talk to her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Yugi boldly asked.

"Uh, yeah I don't mind," she said hesitating.

"You're young, why aren't you in college instead of working here?" She blushed and hid her face. "Oh, you don't have to answer that." Yugi said quickly embarrassed. "It was rude of me to ask." He started to walk away with Lady following him.

"No, it's ok." She said stopping him in his tracks. "I've just never been asked that before. Hmm," she said collecting her thoughts. "Well, I've kind of… been disowned by my family. I am going to school though; I just have to work here to pay for it." She said not being offensive. "So don't worry, I'm living the American dream. To work and someday be successful," she added.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Yugi said wishing that life had been a little easier for her.

"Thank-you sir," He nodded and went on his way, hoping he made a complete strangers day a little brighter.

The hotel gym was nicer than Yugi was expecting, the elliptical machines up-to-date complete with satellite TV's and the weights in the weight room shiny and brand new. The workout area was completely deserted.

_I guess rich people can't be bothered with exercise. _

Yugi soon forgot about the meeting with the maid as he wrapped his hands in bandages getting ready to have a go at the punching bag. Lady sat in the corner well behaved and watched her master with alert eyes. Yugi started with basic punches and kicks, something to get him warmed up.

The punching bag didn't stand a chance.

All of Yugi's anger, fear, frustration, and angst went into his martial arts moves. He yelled and grunted as if he was trying to let out everything bad that had happened to him. Yugi must have used every move he had learned in his martial arts classes against the punching bag and didn't back down until he was near exhaustion. He looked over at Lady who had lain down on the cold floor still watching him.

Yugi shook his head and tried to control his breathing. When he sat on the floor to try and ground himself Lady moved and walked over to him and laid her head on his lap.

"How did she find you Lady? How did any of this happen?" he said as he patted her head. She whined a small sound in response.

"What do I do now?"

…

Anzu had gone back to her apartment with Darin after seeing Yugi for the first time. Lady had willingly gone in the car with him so all of the dog stuff she bought was now useless. Her walk that she had gone on with Darin had done nothing to make her any less confused or make her feel better. In fact now she was hurt to the point where she felt like she could really feel physical pain. Darin had left her in her bedroom while he waited outside in the living room. She didn't think she could face him right now.

After Yugi had driven away she had collapsed on the ground not being able to stand. Her heart dropping with… she wasn't sure.

_Why should I be nervous about kissing Darin in front of Yugi? It's not like he and I ever went past the friendship level…_ Said her witchy side. _He didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me he was ok._

But…

Then why was he at her apartment in the first place with Honda? _Was he coming to see me?_ Honda had known where she lived after their meeting earlier that morning. It would make sense that Honda would drive him to see her.

Had Yugi been found after Honda and her met? Maybe... A whole lot of maybes was clouding her mind and she wasn't any step closer to finding out the truth. Then a thought struck her, was Honda making up the kidnapping story to try and get her upset? Yugi had told her over the phone years ago that none of them wanted to see her anymore. It could all have been a nasty prank.

But…

But that didn't seem like any of them would do that to her.

She had talked to Yugi over the phone years ago, maybe he had come to New York for work but it was also possible he had come to fix their broken friendship. The face of Yugi that she had seen earlier today didn't seem like a man that wanted to end a friendship. _No, only a look of heartbreak. _

Then another thought struck her. Her father had been there when she was talking to Yugi on the phone all of those years ago and he had seemed uncomfortable but not… surprised.

Her heart started to pound.

It was time to have a talk with her father.

….

She called and asked her father to come over to her apartment when he got off work in an hour. She didn't have the energy to fight with Darin anymore so she asked him to leave. He protested, but left begrudgingly giving Anzu more time to prepare herself for what she was about to ask her father.

When a knock on her door erupted into her living room she went and opened it with her father smiling and coming in giving Anzu a hug. When he pulled back and saw her face he wasn't sure what had happened.

"What's going on Anzu?" He asked frightened. Anzu didn't say anything; she just shut the door behind her father and went into her living room.

"I need to talk to you dad, and I need you to be honest with me," she said, her voice flat and lifeless.

"Ok," he said not understanding her questioning looks. He sat down on her couch regardless and she sat opposite him on the loveseat.

"When you found Yugi's number…" she paused only for a second. "When you found Yugi's number all of those years ago. Was it really Yugi on the other line?" She had to know for sure. It had been _him_, not Anzu that had found Yugi's number after her phone had been stolen while she was at school. Like all modern teenagers she never knew any number by heart except her own. She'd make sure to change that now as a woman.

Her father's face went green and Anzu's heart fell. _Oh God, what did he do?_

He took a deep breath and tried to not let a tear fall.

"No, no it wasn't Yugi,"

"Who was it?" She asked reining in her anger.

"An actor I paid at your school, the one that could imitate voices."

"Why—" Anzu had to stop to keep her voice from cracking. "Why did you do it?" _Stay calm, stay calm, I won't get anything out of this if I lose control._ She repeated like a mantra trying to make it a reality.

It wasn't working very well.

At this her father got up from his seat and moved over to her window that looked over Central Park. He sighed and Anzu had to resist the urge to shake it out of him.

"You think I didn't know the danger you were in with those boys you called friends?" he turned and looked at his daughter. "Please Anzu, I'm a respected historian. I've studied the magick's of Egypt, Greece, China, Japan, you name it I've seen it, studied it, and cultivated it. I know the kind of things you and your friends played with in high school. I know all about the shadows and everything you went through at Battle City."

"How—"

"How could I know?" he scoffed. "I knew from the look in your eyes when you came home from every battle you and your friends went through. The heaviness and the fear that followed you around was unbearable to watch," his voice broke. "After the first time I noticed, I did some research and found out that the pendant that Yugi wore was what started it all. The Millennium Puzzle, an ultimate piece of power and your friend Yugi wore it around his neck like some piece of jewelry."

"Dad, it's not—"

"Do you remember my trip to Egypt?" Anzu nodded. "That is where I found it all. All knowledge of the Millennium Items is not released to the public eye." He didn't go into further detail. He just walked over and sat next to Anzu and held her hand like a father trying to comfort his daughter.

"Please understand why I did what I did. I did it to keep you _safe_ Anzu. You're my only child, my only daughter and I didn't want to lose you. When you got accepted to the Fine Arts Academy and I got transferred it was like a miracle had been hand delivered to me. I didn't hesitate and neither did you,"

Anzu's anger had been sucked out of her when he gave her the look that begged for forgiveness. She could understand a father trying to protect his child couldn't she? Plus he was right when he said that she didn't hesitate to come and study dance in New York. Her lifelong dream had come true when the scholarship had been presented.

"Can you understand Anzu?" her father pleaded.

It was a long time before Anzu answered.

"Yes, yes I can understand Dad."

…

Yugi was back in his room, alone and undisturbed. He had the stinking feeling he was being watched as he moved around the suite.

_Well of course you're being watched. Kaiba's boys got this place rigged by now. _

Yugi shook off the uncomfortable feeling and went to go take a hot shower. As expected the bathroom was luxurious and prepared as if for a king. Yugi knew he had to start looking for a more permanent place to live. He was starting to get tired of all of the gold and expensive looking furniture. Yugi looked at Lady.

"I'm not sure how much more fabulousness I can stand."

"Woof," she said agreeing with him.

Yugi showered, turning on his music to listen to and let the rest of his stress dissolve and fall down the drain. He felt a little better after his intense workout, not quite so broken hearted. When he got out of the shower the phone was ringing. He picked up the receiver in the bedroom.

"Hello?" He asked politely.

No one on the other line said anything. It was like that babysitter movie where a killer stalks the girl with creepy phone calls. Yugi brushed it off. He was no teenager and was perfectly capable of kicking someone's ass.

"Look I'm really not in the mood for games," Yugi said pissed off.

Still no one said anything, but Yugi could just _feel_ that someone was on the other line listening to everything he said intently.

"If this is my intended kidnapper I will find you and when I do you will regret it," Yugi said with all of his anger and malice.

The person on the other line finally spoke.

"Good Luck,"


	13. Can I Kiss You?

**New York **

"You did very nicely Mr. Mazaki, everything went well." A familiar charming voice erupted from the earpiece. "Now I want you to leave,"

"Anzu, honey. I should go home and check on your mother. I'll talk to you later tonight ok, how about you come over for dinner?"

"Ok Dad,"

The conversation between Anzu and her father had been hard, but it had been necessary. Anzu saw a father had wanted to protect his daughter from something that he perceived as ancient and dangerous. To his credit he was right. She could forgive his motives, but she wasn't sure she could forgive his actions. Taking her friends from her had been….a nightmare. But she now knew that Yugi hadn't wanted to throw away their friendship all that time ago. He probably had shown up at her apartment looking for her when he'd seen her with Darin, but that didn't explain why he had run off unless…

_ Oh, God. Yugi's in love with me. _

The earpiece spoke again. Anzu was lost in thought when her father's head twitched from surprise when the voice spoke.

"Keep it up Mr. Mazaki and we won't have to shoot your daughter."

….

Thaddeus had one of his goons speak into the mic letting Mr. Mazaki know who was boss. He saw on the screen Anzu hugging her father and saying good bye. The cameras that had been set in place were efficient and worth the time to have them installed into her living room. He knew that she would start asking questions after she had seen Yugi at her apartment. So Thaddeus had to let a small amount of information leak from her father. He knew that if they did meet then Yugi wouldn't bring her into the mess he was in. He would try to protect her and shield her from any danger.

Maybe it was time to bring them together again.

Thaddeus knew it would treat his situation well.

The earpiece allowed them to hear what Mr. Mazaki said while he was by himself in the elevator.

"Ok I did what you asked. Now please, just leave my daughter out of this,"

The goon that was talking through the mic looked back at his boss and Thaddeus gave him the go-ahead.

"Now, now Mr. Mazaki, that wouldn't be good for business."

…

The line went dead on the other end with the dial tone ringing in Yugi's ear. Yugi slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Yugi sat down trying to weigh his options. He could call Honda the police, but a phone without a trace, without a call back number, and an obviously fake voice that you could talk through one of those voice manipulators that you held up to the phone wouldn't get him anywhere. He could work this one on his own, but with no leads he had nowhere to start and plus Honda would kill him. "Dammit," he cursed again. Lady looked at him worriedly and he scratched her behind her ears.

"What am I going to do girl?" He asked he asked his ever-wise black Weimaraner. "I've made a mess of my life. Somehow I got wrapped up in a kidnapping, the only girl I've ever loved is already taken, and here I am stuck in New York because of all of it…"Lady sat one paw and her head on Yugi's lap and let out a huff. "Yeah me too," Yugi laughed and hugged his dog trying not to show just how scared he was when the phone rang.

"Not again!" But Yugi got up to answer in anyway. He wasn't going to show his fear to these bastards.

"Listen buddy, if I –"

"Yugi?" Yugi's heart stopped.

"A-" Yugi's throat caught. "Anzu? How-How did you get this number?"

"I called Honda. He gave it to me,"

"Oh," after Yugi spoke silence dominated.

"Did you not want me to call?" Anzu asked nervously breaking the silence.

"No," Yugi added quickly. _What do I want?_ "I just…I just got a prank call and it pissed me off. I thought you were those kids again," _If by kids I mean stalkers, kidnappers, and murderers._

"Oh, well. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. Get together and talk?" Anzu asked.

"Would your boyfriend be ok with that?" Yugi asked meanly. He couldn't help it. It just slipped out. Whoops.

"He's not around," Anzu ignored the mean tone in his voice. _I knew she was seeing someone._

"Uh, sure Anzu. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Central Park? How far are you from there?"

"Not far,"

"Great. Meet me by John Lennon's memorial spot in half an hour," Anzu hung up before Yugi could protest.

"I guess I've got a date Lady," Yugi dressed and grabbed Lady's leash and made his way to Central Park.

Within walking distance Yugi made it to Lennon's memorial and saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Anzu stood there, her hair wasn't short anymore but long and brown. She was a little bit taller than she was in high school, and she had a dancers figure. She was more beautiful than she was as a teenager. She hadn't noticed him yet expecting him to come in a cab from the street.

"Go get her Lady," he murmured to his dog and let her off the leash. She barked and yipped and ran all the way to Anzu until she jumped up and licked her face.

"Oh hello Lady!" Anzu cried happily as Lady licked her face over and over. Then she noticed Yugi.

_Oh my God. _She had to keep from staring. _Little Yugi's not so little anymore._

Yugi looked…_breathtaking._ Breathtaking was the only way that she could describe him. He was taller than she was now. His hair still the unique tri-colored spikes that she remembered and his crimson eyes were shining and more grown-up. She could see that he was muscled and had a toned body. _He looks like a model instead of a teacher. _The canopy of trees filtering in the sunlight made Yugi like he was coming from heaven to deliver a message. He had finally caught up to her and started to speak.

"Hi Anzu," he said smoothly. _Have I ever known Yugi to be smooth?_ _He's completely changed_. His voice made Anzu's knees want to buckle and suddenly she was back in high school when Atem was still within Yugi's soul. _He sounds just like Atem used to…_

"Hi Yugi," Yugi called Lady and she started to walk towards her master and sat next to him waiting for another command. "She's well trained," Anzu noticed.

"She's a good guard dog. Keeps away the crazies," Yugi smiled and Anzu laughed.

They started to make their way around the park watching people as they went by. A couple of youth soccer teams were playing in the field a next to them and a few kids noticed Yugi and started asking for autographs. Yugi patiently signed various items such as paper, a duel disk, and a few cards. Anzu marveled at how Yugi was with the kids. _He's so good with them…Unlike other champions that shoo them away._ They didn't get away from the little mob until a referee yelled at them to get back to the game. Yugi did all of the talking, or rather, asking. He asked how her parents were, how she was doing with dance, how she liked living in New York. Yugi didn't mention that fact that Anzu hadn't called him or the others in five years or about Darin and he didn't push. He wanted to ease into that, hoping that Anzu would bring it up herself. If Anzu did notice that they hadn't talked about Yugi or how he had been she didn't say anything.

_I've been fine, _was all he was going to answer if she asked. When in reality he had literally been ripped apart, put back together, and then had his heart ripped out. _Humpty Dumpty put together again. _Yugi thought.

A rolling thunder cloud was rumbling in from the west threatening to force people inside. Yugi and Anzu were stuck in the middle of the park with no exit in sight.

"Maybe we should go?" Yugi suggested.

"Yugi, you've asked me every question under the sun. Don't you think it's my turn?" _So she did notice. _

"Uh sure, we should walk and talk then. Storms coming in." She tugged at his shirt refusing to go anywhere.

"No, were going to sit right here and talk. You're not running away again,"

"Running away?" Yugi asked outraged. "I'm not running away. I don't want to get rained on," _But you did run away when you saw she was already taken, _said Yugi's subconscious. Still Anzu refused to move.

"My turn," she asked stubbornly. "How have you been in the last five years Yugi?" She spat it at him responding to his bad mood. Yugi and Anzu hardly ever fought when they had been friends since Yugi had the lack of a spine. On the rare occasion when they fought as kids it was like two nuclear warheads exploding.

"Fine," Yugi spat back at her.

Lady whined.

"Liar."

"Fine, call me a liar. I didn't come here to fight with you," Yugi said.

"What did you come here for?" Anzu asked fighting back. Yugi's face softened, his anger drained.

"To steal you away," _That _caught her off guard. She was so surprised that all of her anger dissipated like it had never existed.

"Wha—What?" Anzu said not expecting this. She had hoped to see an old friend and see how he was doing after a dangerous kidnapping.

"I came to steal you away Anzu," Yugi said softly. He took his hand and grasped hers. They had held hands in elementary school as friends, but Yugi was holding her hands tenderly and with affection.

"When did you get so bold?" Yugi grasped her hands tightly.

"When I finally grew up," Yugi said simply as if it didn't matter. Thunder cracked directly overhead of them making all three of them jump. "Lady find Anzu's apartment," Yugi commanded. The dog took off behind them until she reached the hill waiting for them to catch up. When they did she took off to the next spot waiting for them to catch up again.

"She's really smart," Anzu commented trying to change the subject of stealing her away. _Had he really meant that?_

"Hmm," Yugi murmured not going into any praises. They made it to the exit that showed Anzu's apartment and Lady trotted over waiting to be put on a leash. Then without warning the storm unleashed its fury. Two seconds ago the trio had been dry, and now they were completely soaked. They ran across the street to the apartment door trying not to slip.

When they were inside Yugi spoke. "I guess this is where we get off."

Anzu wasn't sure what to say, but she didn't want Yugi to leave. "Yugi—"

"I'll see you later Anzu. Thanks for calling," She huffed after Yugi.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't just say that you're going to steal me away and then do nothing,"

"You want me to steal you away?" Yugi asked adding every bit of charm he had into the question.

"No, yes—wait. I don't know!" Yugi turned and moved his face within touching distance.

"What do you want Anzu?"

"I—" She was flustered and Yugi was the one that made her that way. She had never known Yugi to be so charming and smooth with his words and actions. Yugi had grown up into a wonderful man and that excited Anzu, but… But she was in a committed relationship with Darin. Yugi was an old friend and he was in love with her, but she really cared about Darin.

"I don't—" She didn't get the chance to finish. Yugi's lips were on hers and her heart pounded like it never had before. Yugi was a touch of her past with a spark of excitement that she had never felt before. His lips were soft and enticing, smooth and caring, demanding for more but not pushing her. Yugi pulled away and Anzu was left with a yearning in the pit of her stomach.

A soft crash on the marble floor of the entry way made both Yugi and Anzu look up. Standing there, looking like his heart was ripped out was Darin. The soft crash was a bouquet of roses that he had brought for her. Darin didn't move for a second, he just looked at Yugi with a burning hatred and then finally moved to punch Yugi in the face.

He didn't get the chance, Yugi ducked and swerved like a pro and dodged his attack. _How did he do that?_ Anzu thought.

"I'm not going to fight you," Yugi said calmly. Lady was about to enter but Yugi stopped her with a single word and the dog relaxed.

"Like hell you won't," Darin said with venom in his words.

"Darin!" Anzu cried. She moved to try and get in between the two men but she was too slow. Darin moved to swing again, and again Yugi dodged the look of calm on his face. It was if something like someone attacking him didn't put him in a state of alarm.

_I've had worse. _Yugi thought. Darin swung his arm his fist curled aiming for Yugi's gut. Yugi caught it with both hands and twisted temporally disarming Darin. Darin cried out in pain and sunk to his knees.

"Yugi stop!" Anzu cried. "You're hurting him!"

"He's the one attacking me!" Yugi yelled back. But he let go of Darin's fist and stepped away from the kneeling man. Anzu rushed over to throw her arms around her boyfriend, but Darin shoved her arms away. He lunged at Yugi again his fists aiming for Yugi's face and Yugi grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and grabbed his other arm to keep him from attacking again. Darin was stuck and he knew it. His fury leaked out of him and he let his muscles relax. Yugi released him and pushed him away. Darin wobbled and tried to catch his breath.

"I told you I wasn't going to fight you," Yugi said barely breaking a sweat while Darin was struggling to catch his breath.

"You'll pay for this. For what you did to her," Darin wheezed.

"You—" Yugi started. But Anzu cut him off and moved over to Darin as if to protect him from the school yard bully.

"Yugi. Leave." Anzu said holding Darin in her arms. Yugi saw the look on her face that knew that it was useless to argue now.

"Fine," He sighed. He called Lady to him and left out the door into the relentless fury of the storm. Anzu waited until he and Lady got in a cab and drove off to try and clean the mess that the two men in her love triangle had left for her.


	14. A Real Bad Day

**New York **

The rain was still battering against New York when Yugi made it back to the room. Honda wasn't back yet which meant that Yugi would have a few minutes alone to think. But what should he think about? _How about the fact that I forced myself on Anzu and fought against her boyfriend that saw everything?_ Yugi had made a mess of things when he kissed Anzu. No matter how electric and wonderful that kiss was. But…. _But she didn't push me away or try to stop me. _Could it be possible that she didn't dislike it as much as he thought she did?_ Her boyfriend is going to try and deck me every time I see her. _He couldn't have that, so the only possible way he could see her is when he was unaware of it.

_If she even wants to see me. _

A click of an electronic key opening the door alerted Yugi to Honda coming in. The door swung open and was slammed shut, Honda's footsteps where heavy and labored as he moved from the doorway and into the kitchen. The sound of keys being tossed onto the kitchen counter echoed through the room. Yugi decided to make his presence known and come out of the bedroom.

Honda grumbled and sighed in heavy frustration. Yugi couldn't help himself, he had to mess with him.

"Hi Honey, you're home early," Yugi teased.

"Don't mess with me Yug," Honda threatened.

"I assume that you're day was bad?" Yugi said tauntingly with his imitation of a 50's housewife.

"You'd assume correctly,"

"Guarantee it wasn't as bad as mine," Yugi said changing his voice to normal.

"What tops a kidnapping?"

"How about seeing Anzu with another man? Coming home and getting a call from my would-be-kidnappers. Then meeting Anzu later after getting a call from her having a great time then me messing it all up by kissing her in front of her boyfriend that tried to fight me. After I _didn't, _notice how I said didn't, kick his ass Anzu practically throws me out. So yeah I think I've topped that. At least for today I have, how about you?"

"You got a call from the kidnappers?" Honda said outraged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had a lot on my mind today as you clearly heard,"

"Yugi! I've been working my ass off these past several days looking for any leads that could help my case and suddenly you tell me that you got a call from them?"

"Calm down," Yugi had forgotten that Honda was a cop. Of course with everything going on with Anzu the call had slipped from his mind. _I guess I know where Anzu ranks in my life. _"Look, it wouldn't have done any good. They didn't talk until the second before hanging up on me. It was obvious that they used one of those voice changing things and wanted to scare me,"

"What did they say?" Honda asked completely going into cop mode.

"The only words I got were 'Good Luck' after I threatened to reveal them to the police,"

"We've got to get a tap on the hotel phone in case they call again," Yugi shook his head.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to try it again. They were lucky they didn't call when you were here,"

"Unless they were watching you," Honda said making Yugi shiver. "Did you leave any curtains open?" Honda asked diligently as he went to see out the window checking for possible scouting spots where someone could watch from the outside. The rain was too thick for him to see anything and he closed the curtains in anger.

"I don't remember to be honest," Honda huffed to Yugi's answer.

"Try to remember Yug." Yugi thought back to earlier that morning. He had just gotten out of the shower and he remembered closing the bedroom curtains out of habit.

"I'm sure I did,"

"I can't believe this. With all of the protection we give you they still manage to slip past our fingers. You don't think Kaiba's boys…"

"No way. Kaiba picked them himself,"

Honda sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We've got to move you. Keep the other team guessing," Honda's suggestion sparked Yugi's imagination. He was going to bring up a more permanent resident spot to him anyway.

"About that…" Yugi started.

…

Anzu didn't know what to do about Darin. He was exhausted and worn out from his confrontation with Yugi. Anzu found this strange since Yugi didn't even seem tired after the fight. Darin hadn't wanted to stick around Anzu. When Yugi had left he shoved aside her arms of support and refused to look at her when she pleaded with him. He left soon after Yugi did, driving away in a cab leaving Anzu feeling like dirt. No she was lower than dirt, the things that feed on dirt was more like it. She hadn't had the courage to follow Darin to try and explain. He didn't want to hear her explanation or her pleas and she didn't put up a fight.

When Yugi was about to leave the first few times she hadn't let him. She followed him and confronted him. So what did that say about her feelings for Darin? If she loved Darin wouldn't she have fought for his acceptance and understanding? Yet she hadn't, she'd been left alone thinking about her fight with Yugi instead before he kissed her.

_Yugi kissed me…_

It had been the most amazing kiss she had ever had. More exciting and heart throbbing that any kiss that she and Darin shared. She had yearned, _ached _for more after Yugi's lips parted from hers. She wanted to taste him and feel the heat that came along with every touch. What would have happened if Darin hadn't seen them and stopped them? Would she have kissed him back? She didn't want to even think about going there.

_What am I doing? Here I am with a boyfriend that is upset with me and I'm thinking…thinking about kissing Yugi again…_ But she couldn't stop thinking about Yugi. She didn't want to stop thinking about him. _Am I in love with Yugi?_ She thought seriously to herself. She had been in love with him once, but then again, it hadn't been Yugi. It had been Atem that she admired. Atem's strength, courage, and confidence that she had fallen in love with.

Then he died. Gone into the afterlife with his friends and family that he had had in another life.

She wasn't even angry at Yugi for being the one to send him away and had let the love she felt for Atem die over time. She was glad she had, otherwise she would have never grown up and accomplished her dreams of dancing.

She knew Yugi was in love with her, but was she in love with him?

She needed some time away from both of them to think about things. Question was is she was making the right choice?

**Domino City**

Jounochi hadn't been able to sleep a wink. He had tried to take a nap once he brought his father back to the run-down cruddy apartment that he lived in, but old memories and the smell of alcohol and roach killer was too strong. Jounochi knew that he couldn't leave his father in the state he was in alone and he kept telling himself that he would regret helping the old man if he didn't stop, but still he felt compelled to help the old drunk.

"Gonna bite me in the ass is what it's gonna do," Jounochi said to himself. In the next room he could hear the labored snoring of his father while he slept off the rest of his stupor. Jounochi thought back to all of his memories in this hellhole of a home from when he was a child all the way until the end of high school. Living here in this shifty apartment had been Jounochi's own personal version of hell. He remembered a few good times where his dad had promised to get help and attend counseling to try and solve the problem but something always went wrong. The counselor was a bad person, they took too much money, he had to work instead of attend meetings, blah, blah, blah. It was always something and in the end his father always gave up.

So Jounochi had given up on him.

Jounochi had joined a gang in middle school to fill the void that his father had left. He would beat up anyone that the boss told him to and for a time it felt good. Like he was slowly lifting a weight off of his shoulders with every punch and kick he delivered to some punk.

All that had changed when Yugi had defended Jounochi even when he didn't deserve it.

Yugi and Jounochi soon became best friends and had stuck together through thick and thin. From Kaiba's Death—T, to Pegasus' Island, to Battle City and finally to the fight for Atem's freedom, they had been through it all together.

Jounochi thought that without his friends he probably would have been in jail or dead, but he did have to thank his father for one thing. Thanks to him, Jounochi hardly ever drank alcohol and if he did it never went beyond the level that threw him into a stupor like his father did. Yep, Jounochi could proudly say that he never became an alcoholic like his father.

_I guess the apple does fall far from the tree. _

The sound of rusty springs moving from weight came from the only bedroom in the apartment. When Jounochi had lived here, he slept on the couch, which was currently Jounochi's napping area. His father had been passed out for most of the night and he expected him to stay that way into early in the morning.

So Jounochi would wait. Wait for his father to wake from his drunken stupor and after that…. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

**New York **

Thaddeus had been watching Mr. Mazaki to ensure that he didn't make any rash decisions, like calling the police for example. So they had kept an eye on him. Unfortunately they needed him to achieve their goal, without him the company may as well be hunting in the dark. Having a renounced historian that spoke ancient Egyptian was a rare find and finding out that he was the father of Anzu Mazaki the so called love interest in Yugi Mouto had been a gold mine. Thaddeus had all of his ducks in a row, knowing it would make everything that he had been working for possible.

Kaiba's unwillingness had been the only chink in the chain, but that had been taken care of when Yugi had come to New York of his own free will. Now Thaddeus held all of the cards.

This was turning out to be a good day.

"Sir, I have a report on Yugi Mouto,"

"Oh? What's that?" Thaddeus said in a good mood.

"Apparently he was in a fight with Anzu's boyfriend. He lost and now the boyfriend in threatening to kill him,"

"Bah!" Thaddeus spoke his good mood gone. "What is with young people today?" Thaddeus made way to the phone. His good day was on the verge of turning sour. He dialed the number and knew that the person he was calling would answer.

Thaddeus would have to have a talk with little Darin.

….

"So you've been looking for a permanent place?" Honda asked perplexed.

"More like, I'm going to _start_ looking. Surrounded by all these rich people is giving me hives." Honda laughed. He admired his friend Yugi for his character and positivity, he'd known him since high school and had seen him grow from a meek, nerdy little kid into a confident man and he knew a great part of that came from Atem. Atem had left a great impact on all of their lives. For Honda personally Atem's strength had given him the courage to join the police force when he was at a turning point in his life.

"Rich people give you hives?" Honda couldn't help laughing.

"Yep, pretty soon you're gonna have to take me back to the hospital. The doctors going to know me pretty well soon," Honda wasn't sure when Yugi had gained the attitude that allowed him to laugh at a bad situation, but he was grateful for it.

"So what are you looking at? An apartment, a townhouse, a little pink house in suburbia?" Yugi punched him in the arm.

"A townhouse for rent if possible," Yugi laughed.

"In New York? Good luck," Honda didn't notice Yugi shiver when he said 'good luck'.

"Well we'll just have wait and see," Yugi said finally while looking at his laptop for anything that was open. Yugi had his mind completely focused on the townhouse selection now. No doubt the people that were after him had their eye on him despite Kaiba's efforts, unless Honda was right and there was a leak somewhere. It made Yugi nervous and was the precise reason that he hadn't wanted to have bodyguards in the first place. First and foremost someone else was in danger because of Yugi and that was unacceptable, but also because it left Yugi wondering who he could trust.

There was no way any of his friends would let him go anywhere without keeping an eye on him somehow.

_So now I'm stuck feeling like I'm in witness protection. _

Sadly Yugi went back to thinking about Anzu after he had been trying to keep his mind off of her and how badly he had messed up. He didn't beat up Darin, but he had kissed Anzu in front of her which was almost as bad.

_The way she looked at me afterwards…_ _It was like I had run over her puppy. I might as well have thrown any chance with her out the window. _

Maybe if he gave her some time to think about it… She might go to Darin.

_Like Hell!_ Yugi reached for the phone and started to dial her number, hoping he hadn't just ruined everything.

…

"911 What's your emergency?"

"Oh my God! There's blood everywhere!"

"Ma'am, where are you?"

"I…I'm his neighbor. I heard some noises and saw people running out of the house. He's barely breathing!"

"Who has been hurt ma'am? I need your address,"

"My-my neighbor Darin were at 1412 Prescott. Please hurry! I don't know how long he can last!"


	15. Chasing Pavements

**Domino City **

Jounochi was awake at three in the afternoon when the man he called his father woke from his drunken stupor. His face was ragged and torn away; ageing had not been kind to him, especially with the alcohol slowly eating away at him. His posture was slouched and he seemed to be struggling just to stand. Watching this pathetic man was embarrassing.

_Humanity at its finest moment._ Jounochi thought bitterly.

His father moved into the kitchen completely ignoring the fact that someone was sitting on the couch. He rustled around in through the cabinets looking for something and wasn't finding it.

"If you're looking for the booze, there isn't any in the apartment," Jounochi said with defiance to his father. Only then did his father acknowledge his presence.

"What are you talkin' bout boy! You throw away my booze!" He reached for his pants looking for his belt and started unhitching it. Jounochi reached him before he took out his belt and grabbed his hands throwing him to the floor.

"No!" Jounochi yelled. "You will not lay a hand on me. The days where you beat your son were over a long time ago!" Jounochi yelled. Jounochi expected his father to get off the floor and attempt to beat him. He expected him to yell and storm out of the apartment to go and get more booze. He expected him to fight.

He didn't expect his father to start crying.

**New York **

Anzu hadn't answered her phone, which Yugi half expected. Yugi hated the fact that he had hurt Anzu the way he had, in more ways than one. He wanted to call and apologize for instigating Darin by forcing himself on her and fighting with him, even when he had only been defending himself. No way was he going to let Darin have Anzu. Yugi had come too far and been through too much to reach her, but he didn't want to crush someone else to get to her. So instead of rushing over to her, when she probably didn't even want to see him, he called and left her an apologetic message. He wasn't giving in to Darin, but he was full on going against him to get Anzu either.

_Sometimes I hate having a conscience. _Yugi complained to himself.

Anyway she hadn't answered, so Yugi was left going back to his search for a more permanent home while his stay in New York. There was a townhouse for rent on Fifth Street that seemed promising.

Honda had already gone to bed in the other bedroom and Lady was passed out on the couch.

"I guess I should take the hint," Yugi said. Lady woke up, lifted her head and yawned while she stretched and shook herself out and made her way to Yugi. "Should I go to bed girl?"

The phone rang. Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it.

_ But it could be Anzu…_ So he was obligated to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yug? It's Jounochi,"

"Hey Jou, what's up?" Yugi perked up his tone. His best friend always put him in a good mood.

"Oh nothing, remember my drunk, useless man of a father that I have? Yeah, I ran into him, and I had the horrible urge to help him and take him home. When the bastard woke up he tried to hit me."

"What?" Yugi nearly shouted. He flinched and realized how loud he had gotten. Lady looked at him in alarm until her rubbed her behind her ears.

"Yeah, didn't let him though. Threw him to the ground and guess what? He started to cry,"

"Geez,"

"Story of my life,"

"Well on a happy note, I kissed Anzu today," Yugi added blankly. He could practically hear Jounochi grin.

"Way to go-"

"In front of her boyfriend,"

"Man?" Jounochi finished clumsily. "She's dating someone and you kissed her anyway?"

"Yep, in front of her boyfriend," Yugi repeated.

"You're either the boldest man I've ever known with nerves of steel. Or just plain stupid," Yugi laughed.

"I'll go with nerves of steel. Anyway her boyfriend walked in on us. He tried to fight me and failed epically. Now Anzu hates me,"

"And this is a good thing?"

"The kiss was," Yugi sighed.

"Did she kiss you back? Or try to fight you off in any way?" Now that Yugi thought about it, she hadn't. She seemed surprised and…happy from what Yugi could tell.

"Well, no…"

"Then she doesn't hate you,"

"What are you, the woman whisperer?"

"Yeah right. I can't even get my own love life in order," Yugi heard something that resembled a growl in the background.

"What's that?"

"The Beast has sobered from his cry fest. Anyway I gotta go. Take care Yug. Try not to get kidnapped again,"

"Can't promise that," Yugi joked badly. None the less Jounochi laughed before he hung up leaving Yugi with a near silence in the hotel room. He could hear the air conditioning kick on and start blowing air through the vents. The clock on the microwave read one in the morning. He looked out the hotel window and looked down twelve floors below him and saw a few hotel guests running to get out of the rain. He couldn't believe that it had kept raining since his time with Anzu earlier in the afternoon. He loved the rain, it was his favorite type of weather, it was a comfortable type of weather that always made him want to sit next to a fireplace with a good game to play or book to read.

He hoped one day he could sit with Anzu and enjoy it with her.

Sirens from somewhere echoed through the city and made Yugi wince.

_ The City that Never Sleeps…They weren't kidding. _

Now sleep sounded like a good idea.

Since he got up that day he did the one thing he had wanted to do more than anything.

He took Lady into his bedroom opposite of Honda's, curled up in bed, and went to sleep.

…

_Yugi was dreaming. _

_ He knew he was. _

_ Otherwise he wouldn't be holding Anzu in his arms without guilt or worry that someone was going to interrupt them. Anzu seemed to be wrapped in the purest white, her brown hair and blue eyes cast in amazing contrast to the surroundings. It was as if they were in a black and white movie and her hair and eyes were in color. He had never known someone so beautiful or wanted someone so badly. She was his soul's true mate, the missing piece to his heart. Without her he would be incomplete. He knew that without her he would leave a dull life, a half-life compared to what he would have with her. _

_ But in this dream they were together. _

_ She was unafraid to hold him, not worried about Darin or anyone else destroying what Yugi wanted most in this world. _

_ "You finally found me," She said. To Yugi her voice was music every time she spoke. _

_ "I did, but I don't think you want me," Yugi said sadly. She looked confused as if she was talking to him in English and he was insisting on answering in Spanish. _

_ "This isn't real. This is a dream Anzu." She leaned to him her lips only a fraction of a hair from his. _

_ "Then let it be a good dream," And then her lips met his and the world came apart at the seams. It was as if his whole universe was being destroyed and created at the same time. Her lips pressed against his was pure ecstasy. Yugi had never felt such love for someone in his life, never felt someone love him in the same way. He knew that she was his and he was hers. To be with anyone else was wrong._

_ "All I ever wanted to see you smile with me Anzu," Yugi said breaking the kiss. "All I ever wanted was to make you mine," She kissed him again and again. "But it's too late…" Anzu pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. _

_ "Then make me yours," She said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world. _

_ "I don't know how…"_

_ Anzu kissed him one last time before she opened her mouth to give him the answer to winning her heart…_

…

Instead he had been woken up by Honda knocking on his door. It took a few minutes for Yugi to gain his baring and realize he wasn't in paradise with the love of his life. He was in a hotel in New York with Lady scratching at the door.

"Dammit," Yugi cursed before even sitting up. Honda yelled from the other side of the door.

"Got a call from Hoss we got a lead. Need you to get up Yug,"

"For the love of—" Yugi opened the door and regretted it. Behind Honda was an enormous amount of light. Obviously the storm had passed through and left an ungodly amount of sunshine behind it. Yugi threw his right hand up to shield his eyes. "What Honda? What could be so important that you need to wake me at—" he turned at looked at the bedside clock. "One in the afternoon." He looked back. It could not be that late, unless Yugi had really slept in… He hadn't slept in like that since middle school. Geez, the whole mess he was in was screwing up his life.

"Number one, it_ is_ one on the afternoon which means you slept enough—"

"I never sleep enough." Yugi interjected grouchily.

"And _two_," said Honda irritated. "Like I said earlier, Hoss and I got a lead."

"I still fail to see why you needed to wake me up for a lead," Yugi opened to door and let the light into his den-like room. Not a single shred of light was coming through his bedroom window giving it a cave-like feeling. Yugi started to shuffle through his suitcase looking for a shirt to wear. He had been too tired last night to take his jeans off.

"Because Yug, we've found the knife that stabbed you in the back. It was found with a stab victim that's currently in the hospital, except this time it was left with a note." Yugi stopped what he was doing; the red shirt that he was holding fell to the floor. Yugi felt his heart race. His hands became clammy with sweat. He took a second to swallow the bile that had formed in his throat and tried to rationalize his breathing.

He didn't want to show how scared he was.

"Who was the stab victim?"

"Darin Carmichael, the CEO of some dance company,"

"Is he alive?" Yugi said his heart racing even faster. The look on his face betrayed the shock he was feeling to Honda.

"I saw him at the hospital. He's in ICU and stable but the doctors aren't sure if he's going to pull through," Honda said quizzically. "Did you know him?"

Yugi waited a moment to answer. If Darin had been attacked with the same knife that he had did that mean that the same organization was after Anzu? Yugi ran to the phone and started dialing her number frantically when it went straight to voicemail he cursed and threw the phone down on the receiver nearly breaking it.

"Yugi, tell me what's going on!"

"Where is Anzu? Did you see her at the hospital?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Just tell me Honda!" Yugi ran up to his friend and shook him by the shoulders.

"No, she wasn't there," Honda answered. Yugi ran into his bedroom and started throwing on clothes making racket as he did. Honda followed him to the bedroom. "What does she have to do with this Yugi?"

"Remember the boyfriend that tried to pick a fight with me yesterday?" The look on Yugi's face told Honda everything.

"Oh God, he was the one who tried to fight you?"

"Maybe, you got a picture of him?" Yugi didn't wait for an answer. He simply went to Honda's room and pulled out his case files. He would have an updated picture of everything and everyone that came into contact with this case. Sure enough Darin's photo was in the case file. "That's him. That's Darin Carmichael. He's Anzu's boyfriend."

"You think these psycho's are after Anzu?"

"I don't know! I just know I have to find her!" Yugi said frantically. All of his rational thought went out of the window. "She hasn't answered her phone since yesterday. I thought she was avoiding me but..."

"You said a note was left behind," said Yugi remembering. "What did it say?" Honda hesitated before answering.

"On one side it said 'Regret',"

"And on the other?" Yugi asked trying for one more time to get a hold of Anzu. If she didn't answer he was going to tear apart this city until he found her.

"On the other side it said 'Good Luck',".


	16. Betrayal

Anzu had just come home from work at the dance studio when she realized that she left her phone on her nightstand by accident. She opened up the screen and noticed that she had four missed calls since this morning. One was from her mother calling to say hi and checking in, two by Yugi, and one number that she didn't recognize.

Her phone rang again in her hand making her jump with Yugi's number appearing on the screen.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Yugi right now.

But she did anyway.

"Hello?"

"Anzu! Thank God you answered!"

"Yugi I don't really want to talk right now…" The sound of Honda's mumbles and the hum of New York traffic was coming through the phone in the background.

"Anzu! Don't hang up its important. You need to listen to me,"

"Yugi I just want some time to think,"

"Good! You can think in the car,"

"Car?"

"I'm downstairs in the cab. I'm here to take you to the hospital,"

"Why am I going to the hospital?"

"You…You don't know?"

"Know what?" She heard Yugi sigh and tell the cabbie that he would be right back. She heard the cabbie mumble something and the door slam. She looked out her window and looked down and there was Yugi running in the door. She waited a few minutes for Yugi to get up the elevator and knock on her door.

She opened the door and there was Yugi breathing heavily in all of his glory.

Her heart betrayed her as it began to race and beat against her chest.

"We need to go," Yugi said all business in his tone. He reached for her hand and Anzu felt her heart race faster when his hands touched hers. _What about Darin?_ Her angel side said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Yugi!" She pulled her hand away and refused to move.

"It's… it's Darin,"

"What about him?"

"Anzu he's…" Yugi ran his hands through his hair. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Anzu that her boyfriend had nearly been stabbed to death and was currently in ICU.

"He's in the hospital Anzu. I'm taking you there to see him,"

"Wha—Why is he in the hospital?" Anzu was starting to breathe heavily like she was hyperventilating.

"There was an incident," Yugi began to say. "Look Anzu I just need to take you to the hospital," _Where I know no one will try to hurt you. _Yugi had to refrain from adding. "You need…" He was going to hit himself later for saying this. "You need to be with Darin right now," _I hate myself right now…_

"Take me to the hospital Yugi," Anzu grabbed her coat and was out faster than Yugi expected her to be. Within moments they were in the cab speeding down the highway doing at least twenty miles over the speed limit.

"Geez Yug, you had to get the speed demon cabbie," Honda said from the front seat.

"I gave him a fifty. Speed limits are just a suggestion anyway," Yugi said. He looked over at Anzu who was biting her nails nervously. She was obviously worried about Darin and Yugi didn't want to interrupt her.

They reached to hospital in record time and Anzu was demanding the nursing staff to give her the location of Darin's room.

"I know where it is Anzu," Honda said trying to rescue the nurses.

"Then why didn't you say that before!" Anzu snapped making Yugi raise his eyebrow.

"We'll go right now," Yugi said from behind her. She turned to her friend with a look of fear and worry over someone she loved. _She'll never love me that way…_Yugi thought in defeat. He instantly thought back to the dream he had had earlier last night about Anzu kissing him and telling him to make her his. That reality just didn't seem possible right now.

Anzu nodded in response and Honda led the way to Darin's room. Yugi stayed behind Honda and Anzu not wanting them to see his face. He knew that it was betraying everything he was feeling at the moment that ranged from pride, sadness, love, and finally defeat.

When they reached his room he was awake and watching day time television. His condition had gotten better within the last few hours. His wounds were beginning to mend and he had regained consciousness. His face was pale, but according to Honda his lips were no longer blue. The doctors had said that Darin was very lucky with his condition.

"Darin!" Anzu cried rushing to his bed side. He looked at her and you could literally see the relief he felt on his face.

Yugi and Honda stayed behind watching Anzu melt over him with relief, begging to know what happened and to know if he was alright. Yugi's heart clenched when she hugged him.

"I did the right thing," Yugi told Honda.

"Yeah you did,"

Anzu began to hold Darin in her arms.

"Dammit," Yugi said after a few seconds.

_Sometimes I REALLY hate having a conscience. _

Yugi reached for the door handle and shut the door giving them some privacy. With Yugi and Honda gone and Anzu's face buried in his shoulder they didn't see the look of triumph on Darin's face. It was a twisted evil look, one that probably crossed Hitler's face a few times. When Anzu brought her head up his look changed into the poor victim in pain.

"Darin I'm sorry that this happened to you,"

"It's New York. Bound to happen sometime right?" It was a bad joke and Anzu didn't laugh.

"Darin. You could have died,"

"But I'm alive now. I'm ok, I promise." Anzu reached over to hug him again burying her head in his shoulder without trying to open his wounds. The evil look returned. When Anzu finally let him go she promised to be back after saying goodbye to her friends outside. When the hospital door shut behind her a tiny mic in Darin's ear spoke.

"Darin, it wasn't part of the plan to keep them separated," The charming voice said in a mildly chastising tone. The man speaking to him was Darin's uncle whom he would better have called his father.

"I didn't want to lose her Uncle. She's too important to me now and I will not give her to some freak that plays card games,"

"Now Darin, we need to get them together. It benefits our ultimate goal."

"But…"

"No. You listen to me boy." The soothing voice was gone, replaced with a business man that was angry. "This plan will work and I _will_ have your cooperation,"

"I've cooperated so far," Darin told the mic spitefully.

"Yes, placing the camera's in Anzu's living room and your acting skills were very useful." The influx in his uncle's emotions seemed to be like a roller-coaster, going from one extreme to the next. "It was also useful to pay off the doctors and your neighbor,"

"Uncle what about Anzu?"

"You know that plan. I need them together if I am going to have what I need. That means your part in this is over Darin." Darin felt anger and resentment, but he knew that his uncle would take other more…messy and drastic means to get what he wanted.

Darin had no choice to agree.

"Yes Uncle Thaddeus,"

On the other side of the city Thaddeus Gray smiled into the headpiece that allowed him to talk to his nephew.

"That's my boy,"

**Authors Note:**

I hope you have all enjoyed reading Fallen so far. I've still got many chapters that I am going to add so don't worry, it's not going to end yet. That being said, I hope I've been keeping you guessing and I haven't been boring you . Please review and keep continuing to review so that I can better my work for you. Enjoy!


	17. Over

Darin wasn't happy to be thrown aside by his uncle, but honestly it was better than the alternative. To Thaddeus this was just good business, ending a deal that was not benefiting the company. It was the norm for Darin and his family. Except unlike the earlier generations of the mafia family, this generation didn't have their family killed off by rival families.

For the simple reason that Thaddeus didn't have any rivals.

Any rival drug dealer, game designer, or business owner in New York that didn't work with Thaddeus found himself either in jail or was never found at all.

Darin sat alone in his hospital bed ready to go home, but he had to keep up the act for the sake of his uncle's ultimate goal.

_Why do they have to be together to achieve his goal anyway?_ Darin thought bitterly. _Yugi and Anzu are the keys to this whole thing, but what was the difference if they were together are not?_ When he had presented himself to her in the first place she was a mean to achieve an end. Get close, keep Mr. Mazaki involved, and set up surveillance. All of it had been easy. But along the way he had actually liked Anzu, he liked her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, he had been attracted to her grace when she danced, hell he even liked it when she was frustrated she was just too damn cute when she was angry. He had been overloaded with anger when he saw Yugi kiss her that he didn't know what he was doing until her had already thrown the first punch. Lot of good that did, Yugi had dodged every swing. He hadn't felt a rage that intense since… he couldn't remember when. Darin had grown attached to his mission.

And that wasn't good business.

So Darin had to work his best at pushing Anzu away, push her in another man's arms.

He may respect his uncle, fear him indefinitely, but he didn't agree with him.

But….

He had no choice. So when Anzu would come back into the room from saying goodbye, it would be the end of their fake relationship.

"Darin? Do you want me to get you something?" Anzu said coming into the hospital room. Darin changed his look and manner making him look disappointed and angry. It wasn't too hard to put on the face.

"Darin? Are you ok?"

"Anzu. We're not working," She looked like he slapped her across the face.

"Darin, if this is about Yugi…"

"It's not just Yugi. I don't think we we're working before…" _Yugi kissed you._ Darindidn't want to add_. "_What Yugi did just sped up the process…"

"Darin, I'm so sorry. It just happened…" Her voice broke; tears were free falling down her cheeks. _Please don't cry. _

"I know, I know it wasn't your fault," _It's Yugi's fault. _"But I don't want to be with you anymore,"

"Darin…" Anzu's bottom lip was quivering and she put her hand over her mouth to stop it. She turned away from Darin and started to cry.

"Anzu…You love him don't you," It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer and it pissed him off.

"I… I don't know." She said defeated. She wasn't going to win this. Darin reigned in his anger, he had to keep is acting in check or his uncle would be cross.

"Anzu, just…stay away from me ok. Don't call me, don't come over and see me." She looked back at him dumbstruck. "Don't worry you won't lose your job."

"It's not my job I'm worried about losing Darin," She cried and for the first time in his life Darin felt guilty over his job.

"Like I said stay away from me,"

"Who will take you home?" Anzu asked stupidly.

"I've got family, they'll take me home. Now if you would do me a favor and leave,"

Anzu didn't say anything else. She just grabbed her purse and stumbled out of the room feeling her heart break.

**Authors Note:**

I know it's short, but it's not just a filler I promise. I'll have a new, LONGER, chapter up for you soon. As always keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy :)


	18. Purpose

**Domino City **

"I'm not looking forward to this," Yugi told Honda as they approached Hoss' office. Yugi had promised to help Honda and Hoss with their investigation in any way he could, but he didn't mean this way.

"I know Yug,"

"I mean, it doesn't make any sense you know? Why go through the trouble of stealing it from the evidence locker in Domino and purposely leaving it here in New York?" Yugi said nervously.

"It might be a replica, but it would really help us out if you could point us in the right direction."

"Why do you even need me anyway? You've got pictures of it right? Can't you compare them?" Honda sighed and looked at his friend. He knew Yugi didn't want to be here looking at the knife, but they really needed to know if this was the thing that created the ugly scar on his back. If it was, and Honda was betting that he was correct, then the attack on Yugi five years ago would tie together everything that had been building up since. This might possibly lead Honda into something deep. The only thing that bothered him was the deliberate placing of the knife at Darin's. Yugi was right about it not making any sense.

The elevator pinged and opened, revealing them down a hallway full of office doors. Hoss' office was all the way down on the left where a door with pleated glass had 'Detective Hoss' printed on it. Honda knocked on the door without giving Yugi an answer and waited for Hoss to let them in. Hoss' moving shadow left a jagged image on the pleated glass that, strangely, reminded Yugi of Kuribo. When Hoss opened to door to let the two men in he was sipping coffee out of a mug that had a printed moose on it.

"Come on in," he ushered trying to not choke on his hot coffee.

"Really man? You're having coffee at five o'clock in the afternoon?" Honda chastised Hoss with a look on his face that resembled what a mother would look like if she walked in on her son with dirty magazines.

"You haven't been a cop long have you?"

"Touché," Hoss sat down offering the two seats across from his desk for the two men. Hoss didn't waste any time as he opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic bag that had "EVIDENCE" written across it in big red letters. Within it Yugi saw the tipped blade and a hilt with the index finger slot that he recognized. Hoss threw out a box of disposable gloves at Honda and Yugi while grabbing a pair for himself. When all of them had plastic gloves on he pulled out the knife from the bag and set it on top of his desk. The blade itself had dried blood on it that Yugi could only assume was Darin's. The point on the end made Yugi flash back to months in the hospital and recovery. Yugi looked away for a second and after he collected his nerve looked again.

"You getting anything Yug?" Honda asked as gently with an undertone of urgency.

Yugi didn't answer; instead he rose up his hand telling him to give him a second. Yugi remembered that night five years ago very well. He had just left his grandfather's telling him he needed a walk. Yugi had been upset about something but he couldn't remember what. Then he remembered the pain of the knife digging in his back and the attacker ripping upwards. Yugi's scar throbbed a little from the memory. Yugi had fallen flat on his back and he had tried desperately to see who had tried to kill him. The only thing he saw was the knife with the pointed end and the hole in the hilt for the index finger. That image haunted Yugi's dreams for years afterwards and seeing it in the flash was unnerving and frightening.

"It's the same type of knife that gave me the scar. I'm sure of it," Yugi said in a low voice. Hoss nodded and put the knife back in the evidence bag and shut it away in his desk drawer. Without excusing himself, Yugi got up and went to the door.

"I hope that helped. See you later," Yugi said without turning around.

He went down the stairs and didn't look back until he was in a cab driving away.

…

"Well that was pleasant," Hoss said sarcastically.

"He's been through a lot. I half expected him not to show," Honda shook his head and stood up. "Now that we know for sure, we've got to follow up on this lead."

Hoss nodded agreeing with his partner.

"You know how far this goes?"

"I've got a few ideas," Honda knew that this went way beyond what they had seen so far. The question was how much more they would have to go through to get all the answers.

…

Yugi's heart was pounding all of the way back to the hotel, he took a second to breathe and calm himself down.

The cabbie looked at Yugi through the rearview mirror and muttered something along the lines of "I always get the crazies,"

He looked at his cell phone and knew it was time to meet with the realtor. He quickly asked the cabbie to change direction and head to the east side of Central Park. When he arrived a few minutes later the relator was already waiting outside. He was a man that seemed to live his life reminiscing in the 1960's American lifestyle. His long grey hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and his clothes told people that he was comfortable being casual.

"Michael?" Yugi asked as he approached the steps of the townhome.

The man nodded and shook Yugi's hand firmly. The next couple of hours were knife and murder free. The townhome was exactly what Yugi was looking for. He didn't even want to search around for something else. It was the perfect size for him, giving him enough space to spread out with a view of Central Park. Not to mention being across a lovely walk from Anzu's place should she need him.

_If she even wants me._

He had already signed the contract to rent from the owner for a year letting Yugi distract himself from his blood spilling on the concrete.

"When can I move in?"

"Uh, you sure you don't want to look around more sir?" Michael had asked him for the third time.

"Nope, I want this place. So when can I move in?"

"Well if all the paperwork goes through ok, then you can expect to move in next week,"

_As long as I'm out of the hotel._

Yugi decided to go for a walk after fetching Lady from the hotel. She was anxious to get outside and quite frankly he needed a run. He knew that his life was completely messed up. First he moved to New York on a whim to see a girl he was hoping was single, then he gets himself kidnapped, then the girl he's in love with gets her boyfriend attacked and Yugi practically gives her to him. Now he was stuck with a contract with the duelist school that he didn't want and was far away from his friends and family.

Yugi took the time to pay attention to his surroundings. The leaves had mostly fallen from their trees, littering the ground with their different colors. Soon it would be winter in New York and Yugi knew that the cold here would be like nothing he's ever dealt with. He sighed and kept running letting all of his fear and anguish he felt since he woke up that morning drain out of him. The heart-wrenching anguish of losing Anzu by doing the right thing and the fear that he wasn't ever going to be free from the attacker that gave him his scar was what Yugi was trying to forget with every step.

Until he ran into Anzu who was sitting on a park bench blocking Yugi's trail.

**Domino City **

"Ok old man, I'm going home." Jounochi called out through the dirty apartment. He wasn't sure why he bothered since the man was passed out on the couch.

_Man all that guy does is sleep._

He shut and locked the door behind him feeling the brisk cut of wind chill his bones. He shivered and hurried to his car. The seasons were changing from fall to winter without repercussion, Mother Nature wasted no time diving into the coldest seasons of the year. Most of the trees were bare and the leaves had all fallen to the ground. The air was dry and cold, perfect weather to start a fire.

Jounochi knew he would be very busy this time of year. Next to summer, the last bit of the fall season would be the busiest time to deal with fires. Not just the normal fires, but this time of year all of the crazies came out and decided to spread their holiday joy by setting homes, parks, and offices on fire.

Ah the lovely joy of winter.

Jounochi barely walked into the firehouse when the alarm went off. Jounochi quickly snapped into working mode, forgetting about his father whom he had tried to put back together. He stomped into his gear like a pro and hustled his men into the truck.

"Dispatch, be advised the fire is spreading quickly at Coconut Grove Condos,"

Jounochi's blood ran cold and his heart dropped. One of Jounochi's men noticed his distressed face.

"What's the matter chief?"

_That's where Mai lives!_

**New York **

Yugi quickly looked around to see if there was another pathway to take him away from Anzu without being noticed. Unfortunately Lady betrayed him and jerked her leash yanking it out of Yugi's grip. Lady trotted up to Anzu like she was seeing an old friend. When Anzu saw Lady she saw Yugi recovering behind her.

"Uh hi," Yugi waved.

"Hi Yugi," her voice void of any emotion. She turned her head back to its original position ignoring Yugi while rubbing Lady behind the ears. Yugi wasn't sure what to do so he sat next to Anzu on the park bench being careful to give her space.

"How's Darin?"

"I wouldn't know, he broke up with me last week."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said sadly.

"Do you really mean that?" Yugi gave her a look that said 'Oh come on'. She knew that Yugi wanted to steal her away and she hadn't seen him in years. His gentle kind personality might have changed.

But this was_ Yugi_ she was talking about. If he said he was sorry he meant it.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean it. I'm just…still dealing,"

"When I said I wanted to steal you away I meant it," Yugi said firmly. "But I didn't want to hurt you. When I saw how concerned you were for him, I knew that I had already lost." Yugi said changing his tone to a warm and caring friend.

"You didn't lose Yugi," Her expression was genuine and warm just like Yugi remembered. The light shining in through the trees was creating a heavenly essence around her, making her seem angelic. Even when she was sad she was beautiful.

An annoying buzzing sound erupted from Yugi's pocket. He bit his tongue when he reached for it out of his pocket and looked at the number. It was Jounochi and he had already missed two other calls. Yugi had a face of annoyed regret when he answered it.

"Hi Jou-"

"YUGI! Thank God! I need-" But the rest of the message was cut off when static interrupted Jounochi's voice and a loud beep went off in Yugi's ear indicating that the call had been dropped. Yugi looked at his phone quizzically, shook his head, and made a mental note to call Jounochi from the hotel phone.

Yugi wanted to stay here with Anzu, but he knew that whatever Jounochi had to tell him was important.

"Something's wrong. Jounochi sounded like he was in trouble," Anzu's void face changed to one of concern.

"What is it Yugi?"

"I don't know, but I have to get to another phone fast,"

"I didn't bring my cell, but you can use mine at the apartment," Anzu offered and Yugi followed briskly behind her to the other side of Central Park.

**Domino City**

Jounochi almost threw his phone at the floor in frustration. The call to Yugi had been interrupted and he didn't get the chance to tell him what happened and what he had found.

Jounochi had fought hard against the fire and the first opportunity he got he ran inside to find Mai, and he had found her not in her penthouse, but tied up and gagged in the laundry room. He was lucky the cherry picker had suddenly stopped working or else he would have gone to the wrong floor. Like any love-struck puppy he tried to make his way from the ground up to find her until he heard a noise coming from the backside of the lobby.

When he found her she was nearly unconscious from the smoke inhalation and was crying desperately for help with the last breath. He carried Mai outside to safety where she would get oxygen and medical care.

Mai had been the only one left in the building when the fire spread.

_Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for saving Mai._ Jounochi silently prayed to any good soul that was listening.

After the fire was taken care of Jounochi's engineers had been sent in to find the source while Jounochi looked after Mai. The rope that bound her had been cut away and the gag had been disposed of in an evidence bag, but Mai had been holding on to something that she wouldn't let go of.

"They told me if I let go then they would kill you too," Mai cried her voice scratched from smoke.

"Who told you Mai? What did they want you to hold?" Mai was shaking and her hands had to be steadied as she brought what she was holding out.

Wrapped in a red cloth was a hunting knife with a tipped point and a hole in the hilt for an index finger. Etched into the blade was the word "Monster".


	19. So Far I Have Loved You

"Sir, the woman was found alive," One of Thaddeus' men who went by the name of Spike whispered the report in his ear. Thaddeus put his fingertips together and began to think over his options.

"Hmm," he answered and Spike stepped away.

It didn't matter if the woman lived or died, all that mattered is that the message got across. If she had been a charred corpse or a unconscious girl it wouldn't have made a difference. The knife and the etching in the blade would have survived.

Since she had been found, he had already had a plan that now needed to put into action.

A knock on the door made Thaddeus turn his head.

"Ah yes my three-o-clock appointment is here," Thaddeus turned around in his office chair, pressed a few security buttons, and had the monitor that showed Yugi and Anzu talking her apartment shut off. "Spike will you please let our guest in now?" Thaddeus said like a gentleman.

Of all things Thaddeus Gray was not a rude man.

The door opened and revealed Gray's appointment. He was a simple man short in stature and slightly overweight, his hair was balding to the point where grey hairs made a 'U' on the back of his head. Thaddeus could see the fear resonating off of him in waves, but beneath that fear Thaddeus saw defiance and _that _was not something that he liked to see.

"What can I do for you Mr. Mazaki?"

…

Jounochi hadn't answered his cell when they called from Anzu's apartment, which was worrying for Yugi since Jounochi _always_ answered his phone. He had sounded like he was in distress when he had called, but cell service had only come so far. When Yugi tried again all he got was a dial tone. For what seemed to becoming a habit, Yugi slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Dammit!" He cried. Anzu winced when she saw this side of Yugi.

_He's changed so much…Where's the sweet little boy I knew through my whole childhood? _

_ He's gone, replaced by a new man. _Anzu answered her own question as she continued to look at how different Yugi was. He tried the phone again and started to bite the inside of his lip. A habit he must have picked up after she left for New York. He was definitely taller, taller than she was by at least several inches, his muscles had bulked out making him looked toned and fit, and his face showed the old smile lines that she had known. His hair was different, he must have cut it sometime since she last saw him, but it was a good sophisticated look. It made him look old and younger at the same time. His eyes no longer the had oval shaped youth in them that he had growing up. His eyes reminded her vaguely of Atem's only Yugi's eyes were stuck somewhere in the middle between danger and innocence. The longer Yugi talked the more she realized that his voice wasn't exactly like Atem's, but it was…better. It fit Yugi better.

"What!" Yugi yelled making Anzu jump. "Uh-huh, yeah, I got it. I'll call Honda. I'm glad you and Mai are all right," This time Yugi set the phone down on the receiver gently.

"I finally got ahold of him, you'll never guess what happened," Yugi went on to tell her how Mai had been in a fire and how Jounochi had rescued her. Anzu's reactions changed from shock to worry to fear and finally relief.

"I'm glad their ok," Anzu thought of the time Jounochi and Honda rescued Yugi from the warehouse fire. "He must have ripped across the police tape to get to her," Anzu said.

"Jounochi's a fireman now, he was the first to look for her," Yugi said bluntly and didn't offer any more information after Anzu's face changed from shock to pride over Jounochi's career. _I'm glad Jounochi is a fireman, he gets to be someone great when everyone else saw a failer._ Beneath her pride for Jounochi Anzu felt Yugi was keeping something from her, but she didn't push. "Thanks for letting me borrow your phone Anzu. I was worried,"

"I was too, I'm glad everything is ok,"

_Not everything. _Yugi thought, knowing that he was keeping the information that Mai had been tied up, gagged, and forced to carry the replica of the knife that gave him an ugly scar from Anzu. Yugi didn't want her dragged into his mess.

"I have to ask you…" Yugi said waiting for Anzu's approval to go ahead and ask. "When you said that I hadn't lost, back in the park, what did you mean?" Yugi knew perfectly well what she had meant and by the look of horror on her face she was hoping he had forgotten.

"I—I don't know what you mean Yugi," Anzu said bashfully.

"Oh come off it Anzu you know full well what I mean," Yugi had no sense of awkwardness in him anymore, no self-consciousness refrainment to talk anymore. The shy, childish Yugi that she had known and loved as a dear friend was gone and replaced by a man that didn't bother with barriers and thought being shy was over-rated.

And Anzu liked it.

"Yeah, well you're not going to make me explain any further," Yugi scoffed at her response and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I know your heart skipped a beat when you saw me for the first time in years,"

_How does he know that?_

"I know you liked it when I told you in the park last week that I was going to steal you away,"

Anzu blushed but didn't speak.

"I know you liked it when your skin brushed against mine,"

Yugi took her hand in his and stroked her palm with his hand.

"And I know you loved it when I kissed you,"

Anzu finally had the courage to speak. "How can you know how I felt? How can you know all of this?"

"Because I felt the same way Anzu. I've loved you for so long, for so many years, that nothing in the world can tell me I'm wrong when it comes to how I feel about you," Anzu literally felt her heart stop and her breath catch when Yugi put his face close to hers. He made her feel erratic and calm at the same time. _How was that possible?_

"You love me Yugi?"

"I've never stopped loving you," Anzu didn't know if this was the right time for this. After Darin had dumped her, granted they had only been going out for a little over a month, but she had still cared about him and it had been a serious relationship. She didn't want Yugi to be her rebound guy; she didn't want to hurt him after they had started to rebuild their friendship.

Yugi raised his hand to her face and gently stroked her chin with his thumb. She thought _He's going to kiss me, _and he did.

Suddenly his lips were on hers and a fire ignited. The fire engulfed the both of them until suddenly they were on her couch with Yugi holding her in his arms. She was the perfect size for him as she fit perfectly into his body. Yugi's lips were desperate to have hers and Anzu didn't want him to stop. This was the perfect kiss, the one kiss that they had been waiting for. Anzu's body frame quickly got used to the new excitement as she matched perfectly with Yugi's, like a key fitting into a lock. When both were breathless, Yugi stopped and looked down at the woman beneath him. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that didn't look away from his crimson stare. They were both sweating profusely their clothes in between them sticking to their bodies.

Yugi sat up and tried to cool himself down. He hadn't expected himself to lose control like that; he had wanted to give her space and time to move on from Darin. Yugi's emotions had wanted a different story.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump you like that,"

"This time?" Anzu said breathlessly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"This time it wasn't intended," Yugi said genuinely hoping that Anzu believed him.

"Yugi—I don't know if I can do this…Darin and I split up not too long ago,"

"I understand, but Anzu…" Yugi stopped trying to word this carefully. "Didn't you feel _anything?"_ _I guess careful isn't in my dictionary anymore._ But Anzu didn't take offense to his comment; she got up from the couch and covered her face with her hands. She seemed embarrassed and upset and Yugi knew he was the reason behind it. Anzu _did_ feel something for Yugi; she felt compassion, admiration, and friendship. She knew he was in love with her, deep down she always knew it. She hinted at it in high school, but brushed it aside thinking it was Yugi's bolder, darker side, when in reality it was Atem. A separate entity and person all together. She had thought that Yugi's feelings were an impression from Atem and had let her love for him die when he crossed over.

_Oh God! I'm a terrible person; I've been dragging him along all this time! _

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I'm the most terrible person…" She couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to cry and let everything that had happened fall with her. She felt her knees buckle and expected to crash on her living room floor, but strong arms kept her from falling. She was amazed yet again that Yugi had grown the way he had. He didn't let her fall and cradled her in his arms why she let it all out. When she was able to stand on her own Yugi spoke.

"Anzu you're not a terrible person, I wasn't blind. I knew how you felt about Atem when he was here; I guess some twisted part of me felt that you saw me that way too." Anzu looked at Yugi, this time really seeing him for the first time not for what he had just grown and changed into. "I loved Atem like a brother, but when it came to you I wanted you all to myself. I didn't want to share you like I shared everything else with him." Yugi smiled hoping to reassure her, hoping to get through to her and know that everything in the past should be behind them were it belonged. He grasped her face in his hands and propped his forehead against hers. "Don't think that for a second that I think less of you for what happened in the past. I don't blame you for anything and I want _us_ to start over,"

"I want us to start over too…" and without another word she brought her lips to his this time. She gave Yugi a gentle, discovering kiss, one to signify a beginning.

…

"You didn't listen to me Mr. Mazaki, I told you more than once to leave this alone," Thaddeus had grown annoyed with Mr. Mazaki, before he had been an asset, now he was just in the way with his haggling and begging. Thaddeus did not respond well to people like Mr. Mazaki, they simply weren't good for business.

"I know why you need my daughter Thaddeus and I know why you need the Yugi boy also. I won't have any part in this anymore," Mr. Mazaki threats were empty when he tried to stand up to Thaddeus, he was a scared man that had no leverage in this game anymore. Scared men often did something stupid.

Like going to the police for instance.

"I'm afraid Mr. Mazaki that you have nothing to offer my anymore. You brought your daughter into this. _You _came to_ me,_ asking me to make you a rich man, asking me to make you famous and instill a job for you at the university. I did all of that and more and I made the arrangement in out deal clear. You give me your daughter in exchange for all of your information and you gladly handed it over." Thaddeus was stating fact, but it hit Mr. Mazaki like a whip every time he spoke. It was true that Mr. Mazaki gladly handed over his only child for wealth and fame in the historian world.

Thaddeus didn't even do that to his own family.

"That speech you gave her a few weeks ago was charming," Thaddeus said watching Mr. Mazaki quake with fear. "Too bad it was all a sham,"

Thaddeus had nothing more to say to the man, he turned his back and waited for Mr. Mazaki to leave in defeat. When he heard the door shut behind him one of his men looked to him for permission.

"Take care of him,"

Two of Thaddeus' men left a few seconds behind Mr. Mazaki already knowing what they had to do.

…

"Excuse me?" Honda said to another cop from Domino. Apparently another knife had been found in Domino with Mai with the word 'monster' etched into the blade. Yugi and Jounochi wasted no time letting him know. They had both called at the same time while Honda was going over various leads with Hoss. He had been as furious as Jounochi had been when he found out that Mai had been left to die in a fire, but he had been relieved when Jounochi said he had found her and she was safe. _When I catch these bastards…_ He had to make a few calls to get the knife sent to New York, but the Domino Sergeant was refusing to send it over.

"Look Lieutenant, sending a murder weapon that went missing several weeks ago is not how things are run here," The sergeant was being overly difficult and Honda was getting tired of it. He had no idea how important that knife was to his investigation. It was like Honda was at the door that held all of the answers, but the man on the phone had the key.

"I know damn good and well that our department did this on several occasions within the past few months for other cases, what's the problem now?" Honda was starting to get pissed and he showed it with his tone to the sergeant.

"Sorry, tough luck" The sergeant was telling him to piss off.

"Look can you at least send me a few detailed photographs?" Honda caved. He had to, there wasn't any other way to get the information he needed and he wasn't leaving Yugi here in New York.

"Looks like I can do that. It'll be at least twenty minutes,"

"Fine," Honda hung up the phone rudely knowing full well he just cost the fax trip to take forty minutes instead of twenty.

Still felt good to hang up on the bastard.

He saw Hoss in the corner of his eye grab his coat.

"Where are you headed?"

"To meet our contact, he or she is supposed to meet us in thirty minutes," Honda looked at the clock that read three-o-clock and cursed. An unknown source had called them a few hours ago claiming to have information they needed. They didn't give their name and had wanted to meet at a deserted location at three thirty.

"Damn, already?" Honda went to grab his coat as well and followed Hoss down the hallway after he locked his office door.

The two men were within walking distance of the meeting area, which turned out to be an indoor parking lot that didn't have any opening to the outside, making it a dark and secluded.

"This guy has obviously seen way too many movies," Hoss whispered as they reached lot 13 and waited for their contact to show.

…


	20. Sorry

"Well that was a complete waste of my time," Hoss came in through his office door and threw his coat on the ratted up couch.

"Your time? What about mine?" Honda followed and collapsed on the office chair across from Hoss' desk.

Both men rasped in the time that they had just wasted at the parking garage. Not only did their mystery informant not show up, but they sure that the information they were offered didn't exist. By the time they gave up both were freezing in their coats and the sun had set.

"You sure they didn't run into any trouble?"

"Honda, no offense, but I've been doing this gig longer than you have ok. When someone is pulling my leg I tend to notice."

"Maybe next time you can get that warning BEFORE we waste our time?" Honda added.

"If you—" Hoss was stopped short by his office phone ringing.

"Detective Hoss," He answered all business-like. "Uh-huh, yeah I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"What is it?"

"Boss called, I gotta make a trip to the station,"

"Kaiba?"

"Other Boss,"

Hoss' 'other boss' was occasionally the city of New York, who called Hoss when things got out of hand for them. They only called when things got REALLY bad. For them to call Hoss was a bad sign.

Honda didn't respond, he simply watched as Hoss gathered his things and threw his extra set of office keys to Honda.

"I should be back in an hour or so if I'm lucky," Honda nodded.

"I'll let you know if I catch anything else,"

_How I'm going to do that is a different story. _

….

Yugi and Lady had made it back to the hotel in peace. Yugi felt an emotion running through him that he hadn't felt since…. He wasn't sure he had ever felt it before. He felt love for Anzu, but for the first time she responded to him. He wasn't sure that she was completely in love with him yet, but at least she liked him a lot.

That much he knew.

Yugi was happy. No surprises, no trauma, no bad guys trying to kidnap or kill him, and no heartbreak. He was simply calm and relaxed. Yugi smiled to himself, who was he kidding? He was ecstatic with joy. Anzu finally returned his feelings, at least a little bit and he had been able to kiss her without people interrupting or Anzu pushing him away.

"Today is one day that I will never forget," Yugi told Lady as he scratched behind her ears. Lady was sitting on the carpet beating her tail against the floor making a _whop, whop, whop_ sound. Yugi felt like jumping up and down with excitement. He couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

"What do I do now?" Yugi said thinking about the next step. _Are we a couple now? Or am I just deluding myself. _It was true that Anzu had kissed him on her own, but what if she was just rebounding? It wasn't too long ago that Darin had broken up with her.

_Why had he broken up with her? _That was something that he found strange. Darin had been blind with rage when he saw Yugi kiss Anzu. He could have killed him if he had the chance. Anzu had gone back running to Darin when Yugi had given her to him. What had gone on between them was their business but Yugi couldn't help but feel off about Darin's reaction.

_Maybe he was that pissed with her over the kiss?_ But that didn't seem like Darin's style. Say what you wanted about Darin, but everything that he had shown Yugi within the first few minutes of their introduction told Yugi that Darin wasn't the type to let things go very easily.

_Quit being paranoid Yugi not everyone is out to get you._

…

Anzu wasn't sure what happened between her and Yugi, but she knew that it was a good thing. Yugi was a good, kind, and loving man. He had grown in more ways than one since she had last seen him six years ago. He still had bits of the innocence that made him seem young, but manhood had evolved him. She wasn't sure where Yugi and she stood on the relationship field.

She just wasn't sure how to handle a relationship with Yugi.

With Darin it had been slow and smooth and they had taken a lot of time to develop their relationship. With Yugi she was the pursued and he was the pursuer. With Yugi it was fast, breathtaking, and exciting.

She hadn't felt that way with Darin at all.

So what did that mean about Yugi?

**Domino City**

Jounochi hadn't made another attempt to call Mai since he had run into his drunken father on the street. He had been scheduled for the night shift at the fire house when he had been called out for an apartment fire. An older lady had fallen asleep leaving her fifty year old toaster on with bread burning. The apartment hadn't been damaged too badly with only mild cabinet damage, but the landlord had rudely demanded information for insurance to replace it all.

Jounochi had to stop himself from punching the landlord in the face.

Jounochi was standing his father's apartment door about to enter in his key when he heard a tumble and a _wham_ sound collide with the floor inside. He jimmied his key in the lock frantically and bursted into the apartment and saw his father collapsed on the floor grasping his chest. His face was turning purple and his face was twisted in pain.

He was having a heart attack.

Jounochi took out his cell phone and dialed an ambulance putting it on speaker. He heard the operator on the other line as he started work on his father with the mediocre medical care he learned at the fire house.

"What is your emergency?"

"I have an older man, collapsed from a heart attack," Jounochi went on to describe where they were and that he needed immediate assistance. His voice was neutral and calm, but inside he was panicking. He struggled to keep a relaxed composure in front of his father. He knew that if he acted panicked then his father would too.

He waited, trying to calm down his father who was frantically waving his arms. Jounochi knew that if he continued he would hurt himself so he tried to hold him down.

"Calm down, please you've got to calm down," Jounochi said his voice failing to remain calm.

….

Kaiba was on his was down from his office to his car waiting to take him home. Mokuba would be at his chess club until five which gave Kaiba a few minutes to think about everything that Hoss had been reporting to him in the last few weeks.

After they had found Yugi in the tank, Hoss and Honda hadn't come up with any leads. It was as if the kidnappers had vanished like ghosts. There weren't even any fingerprints on the evidence they had collected from the hotel room or the knives that were left behind.

For once in his life, Kaiba wasn't sure what to do.

**New York**

Darin looked at the screen that showed the recording of Anzu and Yugi kissing in her living room. Rage filled him and threatened to tear him apart from the inside out. His uncle still refused to let him do anything to interfere with his plan. Darin knew that the people who worked for his uncle were close to finding what they were looking for.

It was only a matter of time.

He knew now why his uncle needed Anzu and Yugi to be together, why he had forced Darin to end his relationship with Anzu. He knew the point behind everything his uncle had been setting into motion.

Didn't mean that it didn't piss him off.

There had to be a way to takeout his rage towards Yugi without making his uncle angry. He rewinded the image on the screen to where Yugi kissed Anzu again and let the rage in him fester and boil until he could come up with a plan.

…

Yugi got a call from his realtor Michael saying that the paperwork was ready to be signed and he could move in within the week. He knew that the Fall semester at the New York duelist academy would start within a few weeks and he had to call the dean soon.

_I almost forgot the false reason I was here. _

He was about to pick up the phone and call the number Kaiba gave him when it rang in his hand. It was a number he didn't recognize but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Yugi Mouto?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Yes," Yugi said apprehensively. Yugi had been getting fan calls since he had been made famous.

"I am a nurse at Mercy Hospital. Your name was listed under the calling card for Sugoroku Mouto, your grandfather was admitted to the hospital for chest pain."

"Oh my God is he ok?" Yugi asked his heart beating out of his chest with fear.

"He was brought into emergency surgery a few minutes ago. We would like you to come in case anything happens," _In case he doesn't make it._ Yugi jumped up from his chair.

"I'm in New York. I'll be on a plane as soon as I can," The nurse hung up the phone. Yugi grabbed his coat and Lady's leash. He dialed Kaiba's number and waited for him to pick up.

"What?" Kaiba's normal greeting sounded in Yugi's ears.

"I need a jet. A fast jet now," Yugi was startled at the tone in his voice. He never, ever, gave Kaiba orders.

"Where to?"

"Home, I'm coming home."

"Why?"

"Just do it please," Yugi said with panic edging his voice. "I need you to get your best doctors to Mercy Hospital and look after my grandfather."

"What happened?"

"What airport do I go to?"

"JFK, I'll have a jet waiting for you,"

"Thanks," Yugi said and hung up without saying anymore.


	21. Loss

**Authors Note: **Its a sad chapter, you've been warned but stick with me and hopefully you will like the ending. I hope all of you are enjoying what you've seen so far.

I'm currently working on a new story, one reliving Atem's past. It's a Atem and Mana romance and I hope to have it up when I finish with Fallen. So if you've liked this story maybe you'll like my next one.

Enjoy!

...

"Mom?" Anzu yelled through her parents' house. "I came to see you," If anyone could give her advice over boy troubles it was her mother. Her mother was there for her when she thought she had lost her friends….when she thought she had lost Yugi. She shifted through all of her memories and every single one with her mother was a good one, except when she was fighting through cancer.

"I thought maybe you and I could have a mother daughter day," She went through the mail on the counter to see if any of it was for her. As she shifted through the mail she noticed that her mother hadn't responded. The car was in the driveway, and her mother couldn't drive anyway since she had the surgery. She looked around and listened to the house, searching for a sign that her mother was home. The TV was on in the living room and she heard the microwave go off in the kitchen. Anzu turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" There was a boiling pot overflowing with water on the stove making sizzling sounds as water evaporated rapidly. There was a package of spaghetti noodles unopened on the counter and spaghetti sauce was slowly simmering. Anzu went and shut off the stove.

"Mom?..." Anzu was getting nervous and her heart was pattering with fear. "Mom?" Anzu made her way around the first floor of the house and found no one. She went upstairs into the master bedroom.

And found her mother sprawled on the bed with her eyes wide open, a blank expression on her face.

"Mom?" Anzu ran to her mother's side and touched her cooling hand.

She didn't move.

"Mommy?"

"Mom! Wake Up! Wake up please!" Anzu began to cry and hyperventilate. She shook her gently trying to wake her up. Anzu ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"M-My mom! She's not moving!" Anzu's voice was so shrill she wasn't sure that the operator would be able to understand her.

"Was your mother injured?"

"I-I don't know. I came home and she wasn't moving! I need an ambulance!"

"I need your address so I can send you help," The operator said calmly. Anzu frantically told her her parents address.

"An ambulance is in route, what is your name?"

"Anzu,"

"I need you to see if you can find a pulse. Can you do that Anzu?"

"I-I can try," Anzu put the phone on speaker and tried to find her mother's pulse. Her wrist was ice cold to her touch.

She didn't find one.

Anzu waited, listening to the operator while the ambulance made its way to her home. She prayed and prayed for her mother to open her eyes.

….

Yugi couldn't get a hold of Anzu to let her know where he was going but he did get Honda and told him what the nurse had told Yugi. Honda had been shocked and upset and had urged Yugi to go home for a while to see how he was doing. Yugi had packed everything he owned and left a frantic message to Anzu telling her what was going on and how to contact him.

_I hate leaving her like this. _

Yugi knew he had to go to his grandfather, but after finally finding and being with Anzu Yugi felt like he was being torn apart.

When he had made it to JFK he ran to the tarmac with Lady where apparently his plane was waiting. Yugi looked around and saw what must only by Kaiba's.

_Kaiba, I got to hand it to you. You know how to travel in style. _

…

**Domino City**

_All of this drama because of indigestion. _

Jounochi wasn't sure if he should be mad at his father or at himself for misreading the signs of indigestion. His father was currently in the emergency room in a hospital gown cursing at the nurses.

"I've got chest pain! Doesn't that mean I get some sort of priority!" he yelled.

"Look old man," Jounochi threatened in his ear. "You keep spouting off like you are and I'll have you arrested." The doctor had already come by and diagnosed his father with indigestion. His father's diet at his age was proving to be a challenge.

His father gave him an evil look but he kept his mouth shut.

After he had quit yelling at the staff, the doctor had gathered enough courage to enter with the discharge papers.

"You should change your diet at your age sir, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to ease up on the drinking either." The doctor said gently and politely. Jounochi could tell by his father's face that he was about to yell back.

"Thank-you doctor I'll take it from here," Jounochi said, making sure that his father wouldn't get the chance to scream again.

_Not a thing you can do about family…._

The sudden noises from the hallway made Jounochi look out the door.

A crash team had formed around a rolling bed, giving off information about the patient loud and clear.

"Man is elderly, estimated around sixty suffering from acute chest pain, reported collapsed in his game shop. Blood type AB- prepped for surgery."

_Game Shop. _

As they carted the patient past Jounochi, he saw to his horror Yugi's grandfather being rolled away to emergency surgery.

He was about to follow when his father gripped his shoulder, spun him around, and punched him square in the mouth. Jounochi fell to the floor more out of shock than recoil.

"Embarrass me in public will you," He said with malice in his voice.

"You crazy bastard! I brought you here thinking you had a heart attack and you repay me this way!" Jounochi got up and left the room not bothering to look back at the man with twisted rage on his face.

…

Kaiba had gotten a call from the pilot saying that they were in route to Domino. Kaiba had to make sure that Yugi didn't get kidnapped again. With the amount of power the jet held it would have Yugi in Domino in less than two hours rather than the normal sixteen hours of the commercial airlines. Kaiba knew that his new jet design would take over the commercial airways in less than two years.

"Seto?" Mokuba said silently in the back of their car. Kaiba looked up and over at his little brother. Mokuba had grown into a strapping teenager, cutting his hair a long time ago and growing up into his face. He reminded Kaiba of himself before his adopted father corrupted him.

"What?" Kaiba said gently.

"Is Mr. Mouto going to be ok?"

"I've had the best doctors assigned to his care,"

"You didn't answer my question,"

Kaiba sighed. His brother had grown up in more ways than one, just like Yugi had.

"I hope so,"

Mokuba nodded, accepting the answer. The truth was, Kaiba wasn't sure if he was going to be ok. The doctors had been in surgery for only a few minutes when one of the nurses left to report to Kaiba. They had only been in emergency surgery for ten minutes and already the news was bad.

"You make sure they you their best, understand?" He had told the nurse over the phone before he left the office with Mokuba.

Kaiba's driver suddenly stomped in the breaks sending Kaiba and Mokuba flying forward.

"What the—" Mokuba said rubbing his bruised head.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked his driver meanly.

"Someone ran out in front of the car sir," The driver said desperately, fumbling out of his seat and opening the door violently.

Kaiba made his way out of the car, following his driver.

In the dark the person that ran in front of the car was illuminated by Kaiba's headlights. From what Kaiba could tell it was a homeless person, covered in dirty rags, hunching their back to Kaiba so he couldn't see their face. They didn't seem to be hurt, just startled and scared.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked gently. The homeless person started to shiver.

"He asked an important question. I suggest you answer, so we can take you to the hospital if we need to," Kaiba said without remorse, his face neutral.

The homeless person rose and turned their head and made Kaiba's heart stop.

It was a girl.

Her hair was as blue as her eyes which looked at Kaiba without hesitation. She was beautiful and striking in her features, fear covered her face and eyes as she looked at Kaiba. He couldn't tell how old she was, but she couldn't be more than twenty-five. Too young to be on the streets.

"What is it Seto? Oh my god is she ok?" Mokuba said upon getting out of the car. He ran to her and helped to lift her on her feet.

When she was lifted up Kaiba could see her legs were severely scratched up, blood coursing down her legs.

"Get a towel Osamu, were taking her to the hospital," The driver upon receiving his orders, went to the back of the car to trunk and pulled out a long towel. When the three of them were in the back of the car the driver sped off to the hospital carrying the new passenger.

"I…I'm sorry," She said barely a whisper.

"We were going to the hospital anyway, right Seto?"

Kaiba didn't say anything.

…

Sugoroku wasn't sure where he was, but he was happy. He hadn't felt such joy since the day his daughter and his grandson were born many years ago. Sugoroku didn't feel that he was alone, where ever he was.

"Sugoroku," he felt, rather than heard his name being called by the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

He turned to face what he thought must be a dream.

"Hana?" She smiled and walked forward over to him basked in light from behind her. She was as golden and happy as when he married her forty years ago.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He saw his wife's eyes for the first time since she died before Yugi was born.

**Please Review**


	22. Diminish

**Authors Note: **I couldn't help myself. I had to post the first chapter of my Atem and Mana FanFic. So the first chapter is up if you want to read it. It's titled _Awakened _and its a romance, rated "M". I hope you like Awakened as much as you've liked Fallen.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yugi had to keep his phone off during the jet ride home which made him nervous since he hadn't heard back from Anzu. He felt wrong leaving her in New York without so much as a word, but his grandfather needed him.<p>

His grandfather was all he had left, since his mother died a year ago.

He could remember the day he lost her perfectly, being imprinted permanently in his memory.

_Flashback_

_It was his mother's birthday of all days. Yugi had his gift in his hands when he walked in the door to her small apartment. He had told her for years that if she wanted a bigger, nicer place he would be happy to pay for her. She had refused. _

_ "I can take care of myself Yugi," she would smile at him and pat his knee when they would be drinking iced tea on her couch. "But thank-you darling," _

_ She would say the same thing every time._

_ Yugi always thought that she was truly happy where she was living in her little apartment after Yugi moved out of the game shop four years ago, yet he never knew why. _

_ The gift that Yugi held in his hands was a wrapped folding picture frame with one side revealing a picture of Yugi and his mother smiling in front of an elementary school on his first day. The other side was a letter he had typed up expressing his love for his mother. _

_ He had walked through the front door of her apartment and didn't find her in the living room or the kitchen. _

_ "Mom?"_

_ No answer. _

_ Yugi walked into the one bedroom and found his mother tucked into her bed. He walked over and found her smiling in her sleep. Yugi smiled and gently tried to wake her, she must have fallen asleep waiting for Yugi to pick her up. _

_ She didn't move. _

_ "Mom?" He touched her cheek with the back of her hand and recoiled immediately. _

_ Her skin was ice cold to his touch. _

_ "Mom!"_

Yugi had called an ambulance, but it had been too late. The paramedic had told him she passed gently in her sleep during the night. Yugi was frantic and didn't understand why she had died. She was a woman in her forties and healthy.

But she hadn't been healthy.

She'd had ovarian cancer and didn't tell him or his grandfather.

The funeral had been swift and sad, with friends giving condolences to Sugoroku and Yugi. Jounochi, Honda, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, and Mokuba had been supportive of Yugi and helped however they could.

But it was a few days after the funeral that he had found a puppy on the street, wounded and starving that Yugi found his salvation. He had raised Lady and in her Yugi found a dear friend that saved him in a time of grief.

Yugi hadn't found out until later why his mother had lived in the apartment, even with Yugi offering a better life. His grandfather had told him that the apartment was the first apartment that his mother and father had lived in when they first got married. Yugi now knew why she was smiling when she died.

She was going to join his father who had died before Yugi was born.

When Yugi knew that, he was happy for his mother.

"Woof," Lady barked and whined for Yugi's attention.

"What Lady?" She whined again. "What?" It was then that Yugi looked at the plasma screen TV the showed a little plane hovering over Domino.

"But that's impossible! It's only been two hours," The pilot heard his question and answered.

"An invention of Mr. Kaiba's,"

"Of course it is,"

…

Jounochi had left his father to head towards the room where they were doing surgery on Mr. Mouto. He could see through the small window in the door that they were working hard and not succeeding. Jounochi began to pace and wait for a doctor to come out and when someone finally did he demanded a report.

"What's going on!" He cried to the frightened nurse.

"Who are you?" She asked covered in protective scrubs and a splash of blood.

"I'm family. How is he?"

"Not well sir, if you would please have a seat in the waiting room someone will be with you as soon as they can," and she hurried off to get whatever the doctor ordered. Jounochi sighed and did as he was suggested.

And waited.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up in the uncomfortable chair, his back was stiff and his father sat across from him. He sat up immediately upon seeing him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now," Jounochi spat meanly.

"I—Honestly I don't know what I'm doing," His father said all menace gone from his voice.

"You have your discharge papers, now leave," His father looked at Jounochi pleadingly.

"You," he started his voice catching. "You cared for this man?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure why," Jounochi threw up his hands in defeat and refused to look or talk to him.

"I'm sorry about the jaw," He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, no were not doing this," Jounochi got up to the coffee maker and made himself a cup.

"Do what?"

"Close this bridge that has gapped between us. We're not going to fix it," He took a sip of his coffee and winced at the bitter taste and reached for the sugar.

"You abandoned that ability when you raised your hand against a twelve year old boy," Jounochi's father bowed his head in defeat and remained silent.

"Jounochi," A familiar confident voice said from across the waiting room. Jounochi looked up to see Kaiba and Mokuba staring at him. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he ignored it and walked over to them.

"How is he?" Mokuba asked concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure,"

"Then I guess we wait," Kaiba said sitting in the uncomfortable chair far from Jounochi's father.

Jounochi wasn't sure when he father left but when he looked he was gone.

_Good. _Jounochi thought. _I don't need his crap. _

He sat down next to Kaiba and Mokuba and started to flip through channels on the waiting room TV. A report on Yugi teaching at the New York Duelist Academy flashed in the TV and a thought struck Jounochi.

"Did anyone tell Yugi?" Kaiba nodded as an answer.

"He was the one that told me. He should be here within the hour,"

"Within the hour? Mr. Mouto was put into surgery a couple of hours ago,"

"You should know by now Jou that when Seto Kaiba wants something done, he gets it done fast," Mokuba smiled as he answered Jounochi. Kaiba didn't say anything but he grinned at Mokuba's answer.

"Right, how could I forget?" Jounochi sighed and got up from his seat, took out his cell phone, and started to leave.

"Where are you going Jou?" Mokuba asked concerned.

"To call Mai, she would want to be here,"

…

The jet landed in a small airport slowly and Yugi found himself looking out the window onto the tarmac and saw a limo waiting in the hanger. When the jet came to a complete stop the limo drove out and waited for the jet door to open. Yugi saw a man in a suit start to grab Yugi's luggage from the jet.

"Master Yugi?" The driver said politely as he opened the limo door for Yugi, which Lady took as a prime opportunity to jump in and lay on the couch inside.

Yugi sighed but he got in anyway and waited for the driver to start the car.

"We're going to the hospital correct?"

"Of course Master Yugi,"

"Please hurry," Yugi sat in the seat and tried to relax, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "And please don't call me Master, I'm not Kaiba," Yugi said gently.

…

Jounochi was waiting in the front lobby of the hospital for Mai to arrive. Jounochi wanted some time alone with Mai before going back in front of Kaiba. When he saw the cab pull up front he went outside to meet her.

"Jounochi! What happened?"

"I think he suffered a massive heart attack, the doctors are still working with him,"

"Oh my God," She fell into Jounochi's arms and didn't let go. "It would be terrible if we lost him Jou. What would Yugi do?" Mai whispered as she started to cry.

"I don't know Mai," he whispered in her ear as he held her. "But we're gonna be there for him if the worst should happen."

…

No news had come from the operating room and Kaiba was getting ancey.

"What's taking so long?" He growled. The doctors he sent here had not given him a report since he left the office.

Which meant that Mr. Mouto had something else wrong with him besides a heart attack.

Jounochi hadn't been back for at least twenty minutes and Kaiba wasn't used to having to wait for anyone or anything. He started to bounce his knee in irritation.

"I don't know," Mokuba whispered. Both men looked down and tried to relax themselves in an uncomfortable situation. Yet when they heard the _click clack_ of heels on tile they straightened up expecting news.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Both Mokuba and Seto answered.

"The girl you brought in earlier is in recovery,"

"Oh," Mokuba said slightly disappointed that it wasn't news from Mr. Mouto. "Is she ok?"

"She's doing well." The nurse smiled. "She's asked to see the person that brought her in,"

"Go Mokuba," Kaiba asked his little brother in a commanding tone. "I'll wait here," Mokuba nodded and went off with the nurse smiling.

_Years ago he would have left her at the side of the road. He's changed in a good way over the years. _Mokuba silently thanked Yugi for helping that change.

Kaiba was left alone.

…

"Yugi!" A familiar woman voice sounded behind Yugi as he and Lady got out of the car. He turned to see Jounochi and Mai walking toward him. Mai was in tears and before he knew it Mai grasped him in a tight hug, making all breath escape his lungs.

"Oof!" Yugi heaved.

"I came as soon as I heard! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Mai," Yugi patted her back making her let him go. "Thank-you for being here,"

Jounochi took Mai by the arm and guided her inside walking next to his best friend. He didn't say anything to Yugi, he didn't need to. Yugi knew was grateful for his best friend Jounochi.

When they made it to the waiting room they found Kaiba alone sipping a cup of badly made coffee.

"Any news?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba shook his head.

So Yugi took Kaiba's example. He poured himself a cup of bad coffee, sat down, and waited for any kind of news.

**New York **

Anzu was told not to move her mother, so she did the only thing that came to her head. She sat down on the floor and waited, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't do anything, say anything, or even cry. When she heard the front door open she didn't even flinch.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Anzu!"

_Honda?_

She heard him rush down the hall and soon saw his figure in the side of her eye.

"Anzu?" Honda kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard your name and address on the police radio. I listen to it sometimes to look for leads on cases. What happened?"

"I…"

When she didn't finish her statement Honda stood up over her mother and reached for her wrist to find a pulse.

"No!" Anzu cried pushing him away from her mother. "I was told not to move the body!"

Once the words were out she put her hand over her open mouth and felt tears start to bank on her eyelids.

She was trapped in shock.

Honda reached for his friend and wrapped her in a tight comforting hug and let her cry on his shirt. Anzu shook and howled with anguish. The tears didn't stop falling until the paramedics showed up and started to try and revive her mother.

The room was silent except the movement of the paramedics. Anzu watched, and waited hoping for her mother to stir, to move, and to breathe. She waited for some type of miracle in silence.

After several agonizing minutes the paramedics looked at each other and shook their heads and Anzu resumed howling in pain crying harder than she ever had in her life.

"Time of death…"

**Please Review **


	23. Grave Peril

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Summer classes take up a lot of time. Anyway I hope you like what you read in this chapter. It's pretty gruesome, but I'm not heartless it will get brighter later in the story. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City <strong>

Yugi had tried to get ahold of Anzu for the fourth time that day and he was starting to worry.

Again.

"Yugi if you keep pacing like that you're going to run a hole in the floor," Jounochi tried to calm down his friend. Watching Yugi freak out this was making Jounochi freak out. Yugi, Jounochi, Mai, and Serenity were currently staying in one of Kaiba's penthouse suites. Yugi's grandfather had passed away in the hospital three days ago and Yugi was stressing about his funeral. He was constantly thinking about who to call, what to say at the right time, and the endless to do list that never seemed to get done. Yugi needed Anzu to help him, to help him get through this, he just plain needed to be near her. So Yugi had turned his frustration and grief into trying to get ahold of her.

Her phone went to voicemail again and Yugi found himself wanting to break his phone. He looked at Jounochi and thought better of his actions, instead of breaking his phone he moved to the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I can do this Jounochi…."

"Do what Yug?"

"I don't…" Yugi stopped. He took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying. He had been able to hold back the tears, but he hadn't been able to hold back to the sadness that showed every day in his face. "I don't think that I can do _this,"_ He opened his arms to show everything around him. "This. I don't want to bury my grandfather. I don't want to be alone."

Jounochi had had enough. He got up gripped Yugi by the shoulders. Before when he had done this to Yugi they had been in high school and Yugi had been crying for feeling weak. Jounochi had gotten overly angry and nearly slapped the crying out of him. Now Yugi was as big as or even bigger than Jounochi and he had to struggle to keep Yugi in his grip. Yugi could break his grasp if he wanted to, but he kept still.

"You're not alone Yug. You've always had us as your family too." Jounochi was starting to tear up, but he swallowed it down. "We all lost someone we care about and I know the loss, I know the pain, but you are _not _alone. You are never alone Yug. Don't forget that." Yugi couldn't help but smile, Jounochi would say whatever came to his mind, and he was right. Yugi wasn't alone; he would never be alone as long as his friends stood by him like they always had.

One thing was bothering him.

_Why can't I get ahold of Anzu?_

**New York**

Anzu couldn't get ahold of Yugi to tell him that she needed him, or that she wanted to be there for him when his grandfather was admitted into the hospital. Honda had told her why Yugi had disappeared suddenly before her mother had died and she felt she was being torn in two. She had to be with her mother, to say goodbye, to try and say everything she hadn't been able to say, to say….she wasn't sure what to say.

She had never had to plan a funeral before and she hadn't been able to get ahold of or find her father since he left for that business meeting the day before her mother died. She was by herself and she had no idea whether to panic or wait until he got back. There were times that they couldn't contact him for weeks.

_What do I tell him?_ Was one of her constant thoughts. She had contacted Vinny and she had gotten on the next flight to New York to see her. It was good to see her agent and longtime friend again. So much had happened since Vinny left.

"Anzu! Oh my God!" Vinny gave Anzu a tight bear hug. "I…I'm so sorry," Vinny didn't let her go and she felt her tears on Anzu's back. "Thank God that Honda had been here,"

_Thank God that Honda had been here. _

He had taken her into the emergency room with her mother after the ambulance rushed off. She had been dead on arrival from an aneurism in her brain. She vaguely remembered the doctor telling her about that it was most likely caused by the previous tumors she had. She remembered Honda asking whether or not it was preventable and the doctor had assured there was no way to save her.

Anzu kept going over different scenes in her head where she saved her mother. Where she got to her in time and took her to the hospital. Where her mother thanked her for finding her in time.

But this was reality.

A reality where her mother was dead.

**Domino City**

**A Week Later**

"The funeral was beautiful," Mai said calmly.

"Hmm," Yugi said. "I'm glad Professor Hawkins and Rebecca were there."

"Mr. Mouto would have been glad they were," Jounochi said sadly.

"Where's Kaiba and Mokuba?" Yugi took a sip of his coffee.

They were back in Yugi's old apartment before he changed his base to New York. He felt comfortable being back in his apartment with his things. Or at least, half of his things.

"I think they went to get a few things,"

"Hmm," Yugi said again in response.

Jounochi opened his mouth to speak when Yugi's home phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mouto?"

"Yes?" The voice sounded familiar. "You don't know me, butI wanted to give you my condolences for your grandfathers passing."

"How did you get this number?"

"I truly did admire your family shop. It was one of my family's favorites." He continued as if he didn't even hear him.

"Uh,"

"I wanted to give you something that would express how sorry I am for your grandfather,"

"Uh, thank-you but—"

"Oh, I think you'll want to see this Mr. Mouto," There were a few clicks in the background and a few seconds later Yugi's video phone and email screen beeped signifying a new email.

"Uh Jounochi can you open that?" Jounochi got up and clicked open the touch screen.

"What the hell!" There were a few pictures on the email. The first one that was opened was a blown up picture of fingers. They were obviously a man's set of fingers set plainly as if they were resting.

The pictures started to flash by.

There was a flash of red then a picture stopped and showed concrete pavement and a pool of blood.

_Wait a minute. _

The next picture was half of Yugi's face with his eyes blank and blood splattered on his face.

Someone had taken pictures when Yugi was attacked and sent them to him.


	24. Changes

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been away from my computer for months but now I am armed and ready to finish Awakened and Fallen. I will finish this story for all of my readers. I will have another chapter up for you within the next week (It wont be months, I promise). Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kaiba wasn't sure why he was back at the hospital. The others were back at Yugi's place recuperating from the funeral, probably wondering where he was. The girl that his driver had nearly run over was still in the hospital and for some reason he felt the urge to see how she was doing. His little brother thought it was hilarious that Kaiba had been drawn into her problem.<p>

"I think you like her Seto," Mokuba had said earlier when he was on his way to the hospital. "And I find that funny. You've never really noticed girls before," Seto had something mean in response but he kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't accomplish anything anyway.

"See. Right there. The old you would've given me some mean remark and probably would have pushed me away. You've changed a lot since you and Yugi became friends,"

"Shut up Mokuba,"

Mokuba laughed before Kaiba walked out the door on his way to the hospital.

….

Honda felt like he hadn't slept in days. He was sitting over his desk with the lamp giving the only illumination in the hotel office in his room. He wished that Lady was here with him; at least she would give him some company. He was exhausted. He had photos of evidence that was taken back in Domino and the bare scraps of clues that he had gathered in New York. If he had the missing link that brought this all together he was obviously blind to it.

_Some cop I've made._

He looked at the clock which read three in the morning. Honda moaned and got up to stretch his legs. Everything felt like it was going wrong. Yugi was in danger and for all he knew everyone else was too. He or anyone else on the investigation hadn't been able to make a single connection to anything he gathered. Neither he nor Anzu hadn't been able to get ahold of Yugi or anyone in Domino and he had already gone past the worried stage and started getting into the panicked stage.

_ A good cop keeps his head cool. _

Honda didn't feel much like a good cop.

He moved his way over to the living room couch and surrendered into sleep.

_He wasn't sure where he was. It felt and looked familiar, but he couldn't recall ever being there. The room was cast in a bright light. He looked around and was mildly impressed. The walls were covered in old paintings and the table had an old tea set that was cleaned and polished for use. The room itself wasn't very big, about the size of a small bedroom. Honda noticed the temperature of the room was perfect, not too hot not too cold. _

_The only thing that made Honda uncomfortable was that there was no door._

_ "Too bad this dream didn't come with a cheeseburger,"_

_ He turned around looking for the door and found nothing, instead he found a silver platter with a tower of mini-cheeseburgers from Burger World. _

_ "Well…that's," Honda wasn't sure what to say. "Pretty good service,"_

_ "They're your favorite, I remember you eating hundreds of these," Honda's heart froze. _

_ Sitting right there in front of him was a man he hadn't seen since he died, who raised him and helped him make the right choices, and was the prime reason he survived high school at didn't become a delinquent. _

_ "Dad?"_

…

"Why isn't Honda answering his phone!" Jounochi threw the cell phone across the room and smashed it against the wall. "Why can't we get ahold of anyone!"

"Jounochi! Calm down," Mai grabbed ahold of his shoulders and tried to get everyone to calm down. Mokuba had tried to track the sender of the email with the horrid pictures but hadn't been able to find anything.

"It's like they just disappeared!"

After Yugi had seen the pictures the caller had hung up, he tried to call back but was left with a disconnected tone on the other line. Mokuba was right; it was as if the person that brought this to Yugi disappeared.

Like a ghost.

…

Yugi wasn't sure how to react. He let everyone around him go into utter chaos as he disappeared into his bedroom with only Lady to follow him. He fell into shock, something he hadn't done since the day he was attacked and his body started to fail on him. Yugi's heart hadn't stopped racing.

_Someone else was there when I had been stabbed… or, more likely the person that had stuck a knife in my back had decided to stick around for a while…_

Yugi thought about all of the pictures that he had seen, both the enlarged ones and the full picture of him lying on the ground.

"Jounochi!" He yelled opening his door and going out into the living room again.

"Yug!" Jounochi yelled not noticing Yugi's face. "Mokuba thinks he might have found a trail,"

"Jounochi I need to talk to you,"

"Uh, yeah man, sure," Jounochi said letting all the stream in his previous comment go.

"How long was it after you heard the noises in the street did you find me?"

"Uh, maybe a minute or two,"

"You didn't see a flash or anything?"

"No I don't…wait…" Jounochi closed his eyes. "A thunderstorm was coming that day. I remember seeing an instant flash, but I thought it was lighting."

"We need to get a hold of Honda, Anzu, anyone in New York as soon as possible,"

"Right, but we haven't been able to for weeks."

"I can fix that," Mokuba interrupted. "I've been looking at the IP address trying to follow this trail, and I think I've figured out why I haven't been able to get through or why we haven't been able to get a hold of anyone in New York." Mokuba turned around in the chair and faced the computer screen. He clicked a few things on the screen with his hand and moved a few things around. Yugi had no idea his computer was able to do that.

When Mokuba finished a map of the world showed up, then zoomed into the ocean where a tiny island pierced the screen. A tiny blinking red light was coming from the island on the top of what looked like a destroyed tower.

"Wait a second, that's where the Battle City Finals where held!" Mai exclaimed.

"KaibaCorp Island. The tower was destroyed when Atem won all those years ago. I've been having the island cleared of the debris so that it could be used for something else. Like a resort or something. The tower was the only thing left to clean up."

"What's that blinking light?" Jounochi pointed at the screen.

"That," Mokuba zoomed in as far as it would go. "Is what's keeping me from catching whoever sent the pictures and probably what's been keeping us from calling Anzu and Honda."

"Can you get rid of it?" Yugi asked his voice hard.

"I'm not Vice President of KaibaCorp just because I'm Seto's brother. I'm a computer genius." Mokuba grinned and pressed keys on the screen, within seconds the blinking light stopped blinking.

"There, that should do it," Mokuba's face became focused. "I need a few minutes to find this guy. Give me some space." And he clicked on the keyboard not talking to anyone.

"Jounochi I need to ask you something important and I need you to tell me the truth,"

"I wouldn't lie to you man. You know that,"

"Ok," Yugi took a deep breath "Was I dead when you found me?"

…

Anzu took a deep breath.

Today was the day that she would get back on her feet, be strong, and do something that she loved.

Today was the day she would dance again.

"So much has happened since I left. I feel like a terrible friend." Vinny said in mirror room where Anzu was practicing.

"You're not a terrible friend Vinny. I'm glad you're here with me now. That's all that matters." Anzu said as she stretched her muscles. "Anyway, how was your trip?" Anzu said trying to change the subject.

"My reassignment you mean?" Vinny scoffed. "Terrible. I hate that place."

"Los Angeles?"

"No. The Agency. It's full of alcoholics and sad people,"

"I'm sorry that it was bad,"

"It wasn't your fault, I know whose fault it was," Anzu was confused.

"Who's?"

"Darin's. He's the person that sent me away,"

"What do you mean?" Anzu said not trying to feed into Vinny's accusation.

"Darin. He's a horrible man,"

"Come on. He can't be that bad can he?" Anzu was getting nervous as she twirled around trying to stay in step.

"He's awful Anzu. When I saw him that day in your dressing room I couldn't even speak I was so scared."

"What are you talking about Vinny?"

Vinny sighed and lowered her head as if she was in deep thought. She looked back up at Anzu and tears filled her eyes.

"Anzu when I was starting out as a rookie agent I want you to know that I thought that I was on top of the world and that I couldn't be beat." Vinny laughed. "How naïve I was to think that. Anyway when I met Darin, he was a little younger than me only about a year or two. We started dating, but after a while I started noticing strange things about him and one night he got angry. He got so angry he raised a hand to me." Vinny was fully crying now.

"Oh my god Vinny! Why didn't you call the police and have him arrested?" Vinny continued her story as if Anzu didn't speak.

"He hit me. He beat me till I was almost unconscious and when he was done with that he raped me. So yes, he can be that bad. He is an awful and terrible man Anzu. I'm just so glad that you never had to be around him like that. You could've died."

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you but…"

…

"I… I don't know Yugi. When I found you your eyes were open you were…" Jounochi's voice cracked. He felt the memory that he was bringing up and it gave him pain. "You were coughing up blood I thought you were going to die, but then the ambulance came and I went with you to the hospital. After we arrived the doctors took you away for emergency surgery. I know you didn't when I was with you, but after that…"

"You don't know," Yugi sighed. "It's ok Jounochi. I don't really want to know now anyway.

The two friends found themselves in an odd situation, but Yugi was grateful that Jounochi was there for him when he needed him. Yugi was grateful to have his friends.

"I think I found it!" Yugi and Jounochi heard from across the room where Mokuba had just clapped his hands in the air in triumph. "I found the bastard that sent the pictures."

"Can you get a picture?" Jounochi asked.

"I'm not linked to a satellite Jounochi, I'm not the CIA. But I can get an address and a cell number."

"Do it. I want to know where this guy is," Yugi said.

Mokuba clicked on Yugi's computer as the screen zoomed into New York.

**Please Review **


	25. Orchids

**Authors Note: I wanted to give you a heads up about the next couple of chapters. To make sure that I didn't offend anyone I wanted to give you the go ahead that there might be a few... adult scenes if you catch my drift. Stay with me, the story is gonna get good. I apologize that it took so long to update, college classes take up a lot of time, but I WILL finish this story. As always, enjoy. Your comments are needed and wanted. **

* * *

><p>Anzu was waiting in the lobby of her apartment building with a small bundle of orchids in her arms. She was apprehensive to step outside with rain pouring the way it was. Maybe today wasn't the best day to go out. She knew that bad weather wasn't going to stop her. When she had her mind set nothing short of a typhoon would get in her way. She had always been this persistent, when she fought Mai on Pegasus' Island brought back conflicting memories and feelings, as well as when she had been fighting to get into the New York School of Arts. Some of the most dangerous parts of her life had been with her friends, but she wouldn't trade it for the world, for those times had also been the happiest.<p>

"It's cold out Ms. Mazaki, its best if you button up that coat," Mrs. Cuzko said from behind the desk. Anzu turned and smiled at her landlady.

"I will Mrs. Cuzco, thank-you,"

"Stay warm sweetie, if I didn't know better I would say that we were due for a bad storm this year," Anzu wasn't sure how the weather could get any worse, but smiled in response regardless.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cuzco," Anzu said tightening her coat. She stepped out and braved the rain ahead of her and hailed a cab.

…

"Have a nice day ma'am," The cabbie said politely after arriving at the address Anzu had given him. The drive over he had been less than gracious to her, grunting and huffing with a bad attitude and a sour look. The typical New Yorker any tourist would expect to see if they came to the city for the first time. When Anzu had first arrived she had been surprised to see how little the people living in the city had been to their stereotype, but this cab driver put the stereotype into fruition right in front of her eyes.

"You too," she said trying to be polite grabbing the orchids from the seat as she shut the door. The rain had settled down to a light drizzle that settled behind it a strong cold wind that bit at her face. She turned around to see the looming gate in front of her with sadness buried in her eyes.

Greenwood Cemetery loomed ahead of her. At the gate were four stone horses each different than the other placed in the center of a bed of flowers. Behind the four horses were hills of graves, but Anzu only came to see one. She walked the long distance to the other side of the graveyard where her mother was buried. She kneeled and lit some incense that she brought with her after placing the orchids in the holder.

She sat there for a long time just waiting in silence.

"I miss you mom," she said barely containing the tears in the back of her eyes. "Dad left," she said tears freely falling. "I don't think he could handle you leaving. In all honesty I don't think that I can either," She didn't know how long she sat there talking to her mother wishing she could hear her voice. Eventually the time came where she couldn't talk anymore and just cried.

A hand warmed her shoulder and made her jump.

"I'm sorry Anzu," A familiar voice said. She turned and found Yugi staring down at her.

"Yugi?" She said surprised. After his disappearance and lack of communication she didn't expect to see him again. She wasn't sure what to say after he had left her speechless with his sudden appearance.

"Yeah," He said smiling. He took her hand in his and squeezed. "I'm back,"

Anzu stood still for a fraction of a second recovering from the surprise before she took her hand back and smacked Yugi across the face.

…

"Seto," Mokuba walked into his brother's office and shut the door silently behind him. Kaiba's office was cold and familiar. The walls littered with photos of Kaiba shaking hands with various celebrities including the emperor of Japan. A case was filled with all kinds of trophies that Kaiba had earned over the years.

"Hmm," Kaiba didn't look up from his computer when his brother entered the room. Mokuba was used to this. Kaiba's indifference to his presence had been the norm since he had taken over the company from their adopted father all those years ago.

"I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Well then talk,"

"That girl is getting out of the hospital today,"

"Hmm," Kaiba muttered still clicking on his computer.

"And I wanted to talk to you about something else,"

Kaiba ignored him, Mokuba's signal that he could continue.

"I've been running through some old records,"

"What kind of records?" Kaiba said shutting down his computer finally looking at his little brother.

"The medical records and the old orphanage records when we were kids," Mokuba said nonchalantly from the couch.

"Mokuba, what did you do?"

"Nothing, that's just it, I can't find anything,"

"Why would you want to?" Kaiba said slowly losing his temper.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that we didn't exist until Gozaboro adopted us,"

"Mokuba,"

"And why would that be Seto?" Mokuba said calmly letting his brother tower over him in anger. "Could it be that the records were removed somehow, or deleted at some point in time?"

"Shut your mouth Mokuba,"

"No, you shut your mouth Seto," Mokuba said finally rising from the couch and confronting his brother. Mokuba was now almost as tall as his brother, only being an inch shorter. Seto wasn't used to being confronted by his little brother and refused to be pushed down.

"When did you erase the records of our mom and dad Seto? When you took over the corporation? Recently? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Mokuba your being irrational,"

"I'm being irrational? You had your goons erase everything that we had good in our lives before they died! Didn't you think that maybe at some point I would want to get to know our mom and dad?"

"Mokuba—

"No! I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out whatever it was that you erased Seto." Mokuba grabbed his jacket off the couch and pushed his brother back. "I'm going to pick that girl up from the hospital," Mokuba said slamming the door behind him.

…

Mokuba was in the girls' room when the doctors came in to release her. She still hadn't said a word to anyone since she had been admitted. The doctors were apprehensive to let her go, worried over her mental state and her future wellbeing. They pulled Mokuba aside to speak to him out of earshot of the girl.

"We still don't know who she is, for now she is Jane Doe and under her… special circumstances we can't have her released without a viable party to accept her."

"Her special circumstances?"

"Mr. Kaiba, this girl found herself in front of your car and hasn't said a word to one person since her duration here. There is no reason for us to believe that this happened by accident,"

"You think she tried to kill herself?"

"It is very possible,"

Mokuba lowered his head and covered his face with his hands before sighing and responding.

"You say she tried to kill herself and yet you are releasing her?"

"Mr. Kaiba we can't legally keep her here under observation. She will have to be released,"

"Why can't you find out who she is?" The doctor looked irritated at Mokuba's comment. Mokuba was intrigued to see what the man would say next, he was almost tempted to bait him again.

"Mr. Kaiba were a hospital not the police,"

"You said a viable party, does that mean responsible or family?"

"For her…" The doctor looked at the patient as the nurses were taking the IV out of her arms and giving her directions for her care upon leaving the hospital. "I would say responsible,"

"Good. She's coming home with me then,"

…

After the signal had been disrupted a few days ago, Jounochi contacted Honda and filled him into every detail, even the possibility of Yugi's death all those years ago. Honda had been completely blown away from the news, and then he got pissed off. Anyone that tried to hurt someone Honda cared about was going to end up in jail or never be found. To put a list together of all the people that hated Yugi, or wanted him to step down from his throne at the King of Games was nearly impossible. There were simply too many people that wanted to take Yugi's place. He hadn't seen signal disruption as a possible outcome in the case, but it gave him clues he needed to take a step forward in figuring out the problem. Someone had to have a lot of money and menace towards Yugi to want to cause such pain. Kaiba had the money, but the motive was lacking. _Perhaps years ago it would have been possible. _Honda said thinking of Death T, the maze of deadly games that Kaiba had put Honda and the rest of his friends through. Until Atem had crushed the blackness in his heart with the power he had held. Besides, Kaiba was somewhat of a friend now and he benefitted too much from Yugi being alive and well.

_So someone who has Kaiba's level of money and influence. _

'Thanks man, I already picked up Yugi from the airport and dropped him off at his place,"

"Yugi's got a place? What was wrong with the hotel that had security and cameras?"

"That security didn't mean anything when Yugi was kidnapped in his own room and dumped in a chamber was it?"

"Yeah I guess," Jounochi said defeated over the phone.

"Besides, I've got a good eye on him,"

"If you're watching Yugi, who's solving this case?"

"My partner and I switch watches," Jounochi laughed at this.

"I bet Yugi doesn't like being watched like a child,"

"Yeah, he finally stopped complaining today, but it's his fault for not taking Kaiba's offer of guards," Jounochi stopped laughing, but Honda could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Well. Can you blame him? Nothing says 'Hey look at me!' like a pair of guys in black carrying guns on their waist."

"You wouldn't see the guns,"

"Bah! Details man, details,"

Honda turned around to the sound of feet pounding down the hall towards his office. Within seconds there was a shadow of a man on the other side of his window a forceful knock at his door.

"Coming!" Honda yelled. "I gotta go Jou, call me with anything new," he said into the phone barely catching Jounochi's response.

"You got it,"

Honda got up from behind his desk and went to open the door. To his surprise the shadow had been deceiving. A short, yet robust woman peered at him with strong green eyes. She was a pretty woman, not average, but not outstanding in her looks either. She looked like she could have moved a mountain just by telling it to. Her outfit told Honda she was a business woman, one that was not to be messed with. He half expected her to be on the phone telling someone off for not doing their job correctly. "Can I help you?" Honda asked thinking he had seen her before and it bothered him for not knowing who she was instantly.

"You're Honda right? Anzu's friend from Domino?" She said forcing herself into his doorway nearly knocking him over. Honda didn't want this woman knowing who he was right away. The nagging paranoia and suspicion he had earned towards Yugi's situation made him apprehensive. Whoever wanted to hurt Yugi could want to hurt Anzu and the rest of his friends.

"I am detective Hiroto Honda, if that is who you're looking for,"

"You know that isn't what I asked,"

"Who are you ma'am, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You make it a habit of harassing your potential clients?"

"I make it a habit of getting to know my potential clients. Do you always harass potential employers?" The woman huffed at the comment but sat down in one of the chairs opposite of Honda.

"My name is Vinny. I'm Anzu's agent and friend,"

Honda now remembered where he had seen her. She had been at the funeral when they had buried Anzu's mother a few weeks ago. He had seen Anzu talking to her, but she hadn't stuck around. Anzu had told everyone to leave soon after the wake wanting to be alone.

"And you are detective Hiroto Honda," She continued.

"How can I help you today Ms.…" Honda said taking a seat at his desk in front of Vinny taking out a notepad and pen. His interest was piqued at her appearance and mention of Anzu. _Maybe this woman could offer a clue to his case with Yugi._

"Just Vinny for now,"

"Vinny" Honda finished.

"I know that the famous Yugi Mutou is interested in my Anzu,"

"Hmm," Honda said trying to maintain a professional persona. "What about Mr. Mutou?"

"I think he might be in danger,"

"Why would you think that Vinny?" Honda said not bothering to take notes. He already knew that someone wanted to hurt Yugi.

"Her ex-boyfriend Darin Carmichael," Honda's mouth twitched at the name and he took down a few notes. He remembered going with Yugi to the hospital to take Anzu to see him after he had been nearly stabbed to death. "He's dangerous,"

"What makes him dangerous Vinny?" Honda said seriously. He had taken him off his list of suspects after he had been hurt, but perhaps now he had been too hasty in relieving him.

"He raped me years ago Hiroto, and he wanted Anzu for something besides the possibility of having a soul mate," She said snidely. Honda thought of his response to her comment and hated having to say it.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Just my word about the rape, but I have evidence that he is dangerous besides to women," She said as a matter-of-factly. She talked about him raping her like a woman who had struggled with the action for years and fought back to gain sanity. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a tape recorder, documents, and photos of Darin.

"I think Darin might be involved with a local mafia family,"

"Which family?" Honda asked going over the list of names he knew in New York.

"I'm not sure, but I had a detective follow him after he got away with what he did to me. He gave me all of this before he disappeared,"

"If the detective you hired gave you this wouldn't that put you in danger?"

"The detective didn't give me away. I know for a fact that he convinced them of that,"

"How?" Honda didn't know of any common person that wouldn't give the information away at the sight of torture devices, none but the most of the military and a few people that he himself trusted.

"Because he was my brother Mr. Honda," Honda looked at her with unfathomable surprise. The fact that this woman had her brother follow a dangerous mafia family and be unshook from the mention of his death made him instantly suspicious of her.

"Vinny," he said looking over the documents in his hands that she had placed on the desk. "Why would you send your brother after these people if you knew about their dangerous activity?"

At that moment Honda regretted the comment that he had made. Vinny twitched slightly in her face, but maintained her composure. Honda couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he wouldn't be surprised if she reached across the desk and slapped him.

"I have my own reasons _Mr. Honda_," she sneered. "Now if you are _quite _done, you are the only person that can help me save Mr. Mutou and my Anzu," She said collecting her purse, leaving the information she had gathered on his desk. "Although how someone of such low level of intelligence can possibly help is beyond me,"

"Then why come to me in the first place?" Honda growled.

"Because…" Vinny said backing down, her voice softening. "You're Anzu's friend," She got up reached in her bag again and pulled out her wallet. "Here, for your services,"

Honda didn't take it; instead he put the money back in Vinny's hands.

"Anzu is my friend Vinny, but there is one other thing," He said opening the door for her on her way out.

"And what's that?"

"Yugi is my friend too,"

…

Mokuba was met at the door with maids and a few butlers that took his coat and waited on his every hand and foot. Mokuba found it tiring but kept his mouth shut, after all he was a Kaiba. When the girl was escorted in behind him the maids and a few butlers barely took notice of her.

"Mr. Kaiba welcome home,"

"Make sure that is girl has a comfortable room and that our personal doctor is looking after her,"

"Uh, what girl sir?"

Mokuba gave him a blank irritated stare. He went to the girl, who was now in a wheelchair and asleep, her chair being pushed gently in the door by the driver.

"This girl," he said pointing to her. "is now a guest in our home and is to be treated as such," Mokuba said stalking away.

"Y—yes sir,"

…

Yugi wasn't sure what happened, but he couldn't blame Anzu for reacting the way she did. After all he did disappear and leave her with no form of communication when her mother died. _But it's not my fault dammit!_

"Anzu wait,"

She ignored him and continued walking away. The cold icy wind bit at Yugi as he ran to keep up with her. _For a small girl she sure can move._ Yugi smiled at the thought. There was a time when he was the small one.

"Why should I?" She called out behind her marching towards the gate.

"Because I came to say I was sorry,"

"Oh!" She said turning her head to look back at his gaining figure. "I'm sorry too Yugi. I'm sorry that I let you waltz back into my life and that I actually believed you were the same kind, decent, loving person that I knew back in high school,"

"I am the same person you knew in high school Anzu," He said finally catching up to her.

"Oh really? Because I think you are a completely different person. You even look completely different,"

"Wait a minute," he said grabbing her arm gently and making her face him. "I'm different because of how I _look _now?" Yugi said slightly outraged.

"No that's not what I mean," she said catching herself.

"Then what do you mean?" Yugi said angrily.

"See! Right there. You're acting angry,"

"I don't have a right to be angry?"

"Before you were," she stopped looking for an answer "this," She said gesturing to all of Yugi. "You wouldn't have been so quick to anger. You would have…"

"I would have just stopped and let myself be pushed over. Be stomped over by whoever wanted to push me down," Yugi said completely taken back by Anzu's attitude. He couldn't believe his ears to what she was accusing him of.

"Maybe," She said. "But the old you wouldn't have abandoned me when I needed you! The old Yugi wouldn't have ignored my cries for help when my mother died!"

She made it to the gate and rose her hand to hail a cab, but the chances of her getting a cab near a deserted street were slim.

"I didn't abandon you Anzu. I left," Yugi said, his voice softened a great deal and he reached for her arm bringing it down. He made her turn to face him and he let her arm go afraid to frighten her. _There was a time when she trusted me more than anyone else. When there was no chance that she would have been afraid or angry at me. _

"Hmm," She said nothing besides that to him.

"Anzu, I'm so sorry that I left. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when it hurt the most,"

"That's just it Yugi, it hurts the most _now. _You say you left? I didn't even know you left the city,"

"I didn't leave the city. I left the country,"

Anzu didn't have anything to say to that.

"I left because I got a call that my grandfather was dying Anzu," Yugi said sadly. Anzu gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Immediately her eyes swelled and tears began to freely fall.

"Now, now. Don't do that," Yugi said wiping her face with his thumb. "Haven't you cried enough?"

"Yugi, I'm so sorry," She said trembling her heart racing.

"Don't be. He was smiling when he passed. I think he saw my grandmother and my mom again,"

"I—I didn't know. I feel so awful," She meant it. She wished that she could take back every word that she said.

"I'm sorry about your mom Anzu. I really am," Yugi hated seeing Anzu in pain. In front of him was a nearly broken woman and his heart reached out for her. She was his first crush, first love and he hated that he hadn't been here when she needed him. _But I needed her too. _

"I am too,"

Yugi reached out and hailed a nearby cab that happened to be driving by.

"Can I take you home?"

"Uh," Anzu said caught off guard. "Y—Yes,"

Yugi relayed the address to the cab driver and followed Anzu into the car. The drive back to her apartment was quiet and awkward and when they finally arrived Yugi could have cut the tension with a knife.

"That'll be 12:50," Yugi gave him a hundred.

"Keep the change,"

"Anything else I can do for you sir," the cabbie said smiling.

"Keep the car running,"

When it was the two of them alone on the stoop the silence endured longer, neither of them feeling like they wanted to speak. They had said awful and mean things to each other, both of them wishing that they could take it back.

"Good night Anzu," Yugi turned to get in the car, but Anzu grabbed his hand.

"Yugi, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure," He motioned for the cab to wait.

"Am I delusional, or is there something between us?"  
>"Hasn't there always been?" Yugi smiled.<p>

"Yugi, you know what I mean,"

"No, you're not delusional,"

"What are we?" Yugi stepped up to her making him tower over her. Yugi leaned down and kissed her softly. It was over so quick that if he hadn't left warmth on her lips she wouldn't have believed it happened.

"Were complicated,"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Sorry Charlie

**Authors Note: I hope I haven't lost most of my readers with my break in between chapters. I promise the rest of the story will be worth your while, as you've already guessed I've made a big effort to mount up to the ending. Don't worry I've still got a lot of questions to answer before I end the story so it'll be a while before you see the words THE END. I always planned on this story being a long one. Keep with me, you might like the ending. And of course since this is a M rated story you might see some uh... lemon like scenes later so if I offend anyone I apologize, but I'm giving you fair warning. As always, read on, enjoy, and review!**

**Thanks, **

**Kako**

* * *

><p>Anzu woke up the next morning feeling somehow more groggy than usual. She looked over at her alarm clock that read 6:34 AM. She groaned and tried to cover her head with her covers but found resistance at the end. Confused, she looked down to see a giant black mass cuddled up into a black ball. When Anzu moved a head lifted up and a tail started to wag.<p>

"Lady?"

The dog thumped her tail even harder on the down comforter and yawned as she stared at Anzu with apprehension.

"What are you doing here girl?"

Then she remembered, Yugi had offered Lady to spend the night with her before they had separated last night. Anzu vaguely remembered mentioning to Yugi that she hadn't wanted to be alone. "I think you need some girl time," he said before excusing himself to leave. "I'll be right back," To her surprise he returned twenty minutes later with an eager and friendly dog.

"I think Lady gets tired of my company sometimes anyway," he said.

The three of them had a good time, Yugi and Anzu catching up and occasionally playing with Lady around her apartment. When Yugi left at midnight to go home he hadn't kissed goodbye, but he gave Anzu a hug promising to get Lady in the morning.

Anzu was grateful that Yugi had left Lady for the night. She didn't feel lonely after he had left and she genuinely missed having the dog around.

Anzu rose from her bed to look out the window. The rain from the day before had disappeared and a bright sun was struggling over the horizon with pink and yellow colored hues lighting up the skyscrapers that surrounded her building. She could see early morning runners moving around like ants in Central Park below her and people already fighting to get to work on time in the streets.

Lady had stepped off her bed to stand next to her as she looked out the window and Anzu petted her head. Lady started to lean against her, her eyes closed in bliss.

"I bet you're hungry," She said not expecting an answer.

Lady just stared at her as if to say _Please feed me._

Anzu left her bedroom and went into the kitchen where Yugi had left Lady's bowl and dog food from the night before. She filled it and left Lady to eat as she looked through her fridge.

"Hmm, eggs and bacon sounds good…"

The phone rang, snapping Anzu out of her thoughts.

"Vinny," Anzu said recognizing her number. "What in the world are you doing up this early? You're never up on a Saturday," Anzu said friendlily.

"I just got so excited, I needed to call and tell you right away!" She said in her usual over reacted tone.

"What?" Anzu said keeping her usual calm.

"I got a call from Bruce, my go-to guy for Broadway shows,"

"And?" Anzu could practically see her bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I got you Phantom of the Opera! You're going to play Christine Daaè!"

"You…You did?" Anzu felt her heart swell with excitement. She had wanted to play Christine for years. Finally, she would get to play in a well known show like the Phantom of the Opera!

"How?"

"They saw your last show several weeks ago and apparently have been dying to have you ever since. When they heard you went on sabbatical they had tried auditions and a few other dancers but none came through for them. They want you honey!"

"I can't believe it," Anzu said sitting down staring ahead of her in awe.

"Believe it!" After a few seconds of silence from Anzu, Vinny spoke again. "Do you think you can do it honey?" Vinny said in a calmer more sympathetic voice. After all Anzu had lost her mother just a few weeks ago and her father had left the country to grieve on his own, jumping back into a job right away might not be the best thing for her.

"My mother would slap me silly if she knew I'd turned down _Phantom_. I want her to be proud of me, so of course I'll do it." Anzu said smiling despite herself. She knew her mother would have been happy for her.

"Great! I'll tell the producers right away. Practice begins next week so be there on time!" She said laughing as she hung up the phone.

Anzu felt happier than she had in a long time. It felt so good to smile again that her cheeks started to hurt from so much use.

"I'm going to play Christine…" She said as she watched the sun rise through her balcony window.

…

Honda had been up so long that when he looked out of his office window he was confused. _Is it sunrise or sunset?_ He thought to himself before looking at his clock to find that it was nearly seven in the morning. He sighed in defeat. He had been up all night going through what Vinny had brought him the afternoon before. That also meant it was his shift to watch Yugi when his partner would return at eight. Honda was exhausted, he had never felt more tired in his life and he had more questions than answers than when he started. Being a cop was something he had always wanted to be after his father died while on duty when he was a kid, but dammit that didn't mean he had to like _all_ parts of the job. Honda looked over his notes again and through the pictures and case file that Vinny had left him to try and see if he could find anything new. If the evidence this provided was true, then Darin Carmichael was kin to the most dangerous family in the city since the Corleones. So far there were pictures of Darin meeting with well known drug dealers, smugglers, and syndicate bosses in New York. This only proved that either he was a lackey, a low solider making errands in the family's name, or a true family member making business deals with future partners. Either was possible if what Vinny's brother collected was true.

The coffee maker pinged and Honda put down the case file to retreat to the only thing keeping him standing. He felt life welt through him as the wonderful sludge warmed his body.

Honda found it hard to accept what he was looking at completely. He had already proven that the pictures were genuine and hadn't been tampered with, but the fact that Vinny had sent in her brother into the snakes nest to get the pictures made him uneasy. She didn't seem like the type to throw someone under the bus for possible revenge, but he couldn't rule her motives out.

What her brother collected wasn't much. It might get him landed in jail of course, but it wasn't enough to _keep_ him in prison should it be taken to court. Vinny must have known that by bringing it to him instead of the local police.

_She said that Yugi and Anzu were in danger…could she have meant something other than what we have already?_

A loud bang at his door made Honda groan.

"Yugi?" Honda said answering his office door.

"Whoa Honda, you look like hell," Yugi said letting himself in.

"That's why I have a couch in my office. So I can take power naps to _keep _from looking like hell,"

"I came to tell you that you are off 'Yugi' watch today,"

"Where's my partner?"

"No clue, but you're not going to be following me around today Honda,"

"Oh?"

"Yep, and if you do I might just have to get violent," Yugi joked punching Honda in the arm.

"How ya figure?"

"Shizuka's in town. You're spending the day with her,"

"Serenity?" Honda said reverting to Jounochi's sisters' nickname. "What's she doing here?"

Yugi shrugged. "I guess she's here to see you,"

"I don't want her here,"

"Geez, if you didn't like her…"

"That's not it. This is ground zero Yugi! Where everything bad has been happening! You got kidnapped, some strange signal has been keeping us from contact here, and Darin is…"

"What about Darin?" Yugi said making all friendly emotions disappear.

"He's…" Honda shrugged in defeat. "He's just a bad guy Yugi. Real bad news,"

"Anzu dated him; he can't be _that _terrible,"

Honda couldn't believe his ears. The guy that had threatened to take Anzu away from him and Yugi was defending him.

"Yes, Yugi he can be,"

"You're not going to tell me why are you?"

"I'm not sure of all the evidence yet, it'd be kinda pointless to tell you now anyway,"

Yugi huffed, nodded, and walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Fine, but you _are _seeing Shizuka today and you _are not_ going to have anyone follow me under any circumstance today. _That _would be pointless anyway."

"Why's that?"

"The duelist school is finally finished; I'm going to the grand opening and speaking. Kaiba's already got that whole part of my day loaded with snipers, gunmen, and guards watching me already. I don't need one of my best friends added into the bunch."

"Yugi, I know it makes you uncomfortable, but—

"You're changing the subject. Shizuka's plane arrives at three; she's expecting you to pick her up at JFK,"

"When was that set up?"

"When I was on the phone with her and Jounochi last night,"

"Why is she here Yugi?" Honda said somewhat angry.

"I suspect it's to see you," Yugi responded not being one once regretful or hurt from Honda's temper.

"She and I…. It's complicated,"

"I know it is," Yugi said smiling sympathetically. "I know how you feel about this man, and by know I mean I _literally_ know," Honda smiled at that. Yugi's romantic relationship wasn't any better than his own. "But that's why you gotta fix it. I'm going to fix it today and so should you,"

"Ah, the real reason you don't want to be followed. You're going on a date with Anzu,"

"Not quite. I haven't asked her yet, but I doubt she'll say no today,"

"A little cocky are we?"

"No. Just confident," Yugi smiled and Honda couldn't help but feel better for it. He had seen Yugi when he was a small, frightened, pushover and had seen him change after Atem helped him grow. He was happy to see his friend so confident in himself, it was a good change.

"Alright I'll pick her up at three,"

"Good," Yugi said with a nod. "Now go home and go to bed. You look like hell chewed you up and spat you back out."

…

Shizuka was nervous during the cab ride to the Domino Airport. The last time she had seen Honda was during his and Jounochi's graduation party and that hadn't ended well.

"_Why are you being so cold to me Honda?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about Shizuka,"_

_The two of them had left the party quietly to talk on the patio in peace. She had confronted Honda about his nature towards her and he had pulled her outside. He had a beer in his hand that he had barely touched, but was now chugging religiously in her presence. _

_"Don't call me that,"_

_"Call you what?"_

_"Shizuka. You always call me Serenity,"_

_"Do I?" He said taking another drink. _

_"Stop it!" She said grabbing the bottle out of his hands. If she was going to talk to him, it was going to be while he was sober. He didn't let her take it so he held on to it as she pulled. The struggle resulted in the alcohol splashing all over Shizuka and the bottle breaking at her feet, cutting her toes. She knew then that there was no point in talking to him anymore. Honda tried to pull her back to him worried over her now bleeding feet. _

_"Serenity," he said reaching for her hand._

_"Just let me go,"_

_He did exactly as she said and he regretted it. He should have ignored her request and picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where he would have taken care of her, but he hadn't. _

_He had let her go._

_And he didn't follow her._

…

To this day Shizuka still didn't know what had fully happened that night. She had wanted to call after she went home the next day to Okinawa to look after her mother, but she didn't and Honda didn't call either. She wanted to apologize, but mostly she wanted to see Honda and tell him it was ok for what happened. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, it was an accident after all.

That didn't keep her from being nervous.

She wasn't sure why she had let her brother talk her into this.

"I don't know why you guys spilt up, but there is too much sadness with all of us already. You need to fix this Shizuka," Jounochi had said to her over the phone and had agreed to fly into Domino to see Jounochi before she left on a plane to Los Angeles.

_I hope he'll pick me up like Yugi said he would…_

…

The knock on Anzu's door could only be Yugi. She was glad she had managed to shower, get dressed, and put some makeup on before he had arrived. She opened the door with a smile and let Yugi in the door.

"Hi miss Lady," he said as Lady jumped all over him licking his face. He hugged his dog and eventually got her to calm down.

"Sorry I didn't say hello to you first," He said pulling Anzu into a hug.

"It's ok. She was happy to see you,"

"I'm happy to see _you,_" Yugi said. Anzu should have been used to this forwardness from Yugi but she wasn't. She would still think back to that little high schooler that got beat up in class. Even the Yugi she had left behind all those years ago, even after Atem had changed him, wouldn't have been this forward with her.

"I'm happy to see you too Yugi," she said shyly.

"Am I making you nervous?" He said with a hint of smugness in his tone.

"Maybe. Does that make you feel better?" She said half serious-half playful.

"I think it makes me feel different. Not necessarily better. I was always the nervous one around you remember?"

She did remember. She remembered how she thought he was cute for it, but mostly remembering her annoyance over wishing he would stick up for himself.

"What made you change? You never were this way even after Atem,"

_Probably because I died from stab wounds. _

"Honestly, I don't know," Yugi lied. Over all of the things they talked about the night before he hadn't told her about his back being ripped open, or being kidnapped and put into a fish tank, or being targeted. He wasn't sure why he hadn't revealed all of this to her, he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

"Maybe I woke up after losing you once," Yugi thought about it as he said it and it was true. He had changed after she had left to live in New York.

"You found me again," She said stepped towards him and kissing _him_ for a change. She caught him by surprise and a shot of victory ran through her. She was glad to surprise him for once.

Yugi didn't pull away after he got over the initial shock and closed his eyes. He pulled Anzu closer to him and brought his hand to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. They stayed there for several moments just wrapped up in each other ignoring the rest of the world. When Yugi broke the kiss he was glad to see in Anzu's eyes that she hadn't wanted to end it.

"I was hoping we could _un_complicate things between us," He said keeping the closeness between them. "Would you like to go on a date with me today?"

Anzu ran through her mental calendar and realized she was completely free until her first practice next week.

"Of course," She said smiling. Yugi smiled too before giving her one more quick kiss.

"Good cause there's one place I want to take you before we start,"

Of all the things Yugi hadn't wanted to share with Anzu, his financial situation was a rare one. He wanted to surprise her with his opening of the duelist school today and show her the part of him he had shared with the rest of his friends. Anzu hadn't been around to see him become the person he was today and this grand opening was something he had wanted to show her to have her see what she missed after all these years.

"Oh?" She said genuinely confused yet intrigued.

"Did I ever tell you what I did for a living?"

Anzu shook her head. "Honda mentioned to me you became a teacher…" She said thinking back trying to remember if Honda had said anything else.

"Something like that," He said smiling.

…

"So, you're a multi-billionaire that works for KaibaCorp by going around and running the duelist schools located around the world,"

"Uh huh," Yugi said as they rounded a corner in the limo. Anzu had been shocked at the limo that had been waiting for them downstairs, but Yugi had explained how he had come to afford it.

"You've uh," Anzu said choosing her words carefully. "You've come a long way from sweeping floors in your grandfathers gaming shop,"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I guess I have,"

"You work for Kaiba?"

"Yes, but don't tell him that. I like to make him think I make it difficult for him,"

"If someone had told me when we were in high school that you would work for Kaiba I would have laughed in their face,"

"After you punched them?"

"Yes, after that," Anzu said somewhat in a daze. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Yugi and Kaiba were working together, much less that he was a billion, ah hem, _multi-_billionaire.

"Why haven't you partnered with Kaiba? Surely it would benefit you both then?" She asked out curiosity.

"Then I'd never get out," Yugi said and Anzu looked at him confused, but he didn't get the chance to explain because they had pulled up to the red carpet leading into the huge skyscraper above them. Anzu had only been by this neighborhood twice and it had been during early construction. She laughed at her pervious thought that it would turn into another luxury apartment building.

Yugi opened to door and Lady ran out onto the carpet knowing where to go.

"Ready?" He said offering his hand.

"As I'll ever be," she said taking his hand and drowning herself in the loud screams of fans and a sea flashing lights.

…

Yugi stopped to make sure that every single pad of paper, photo of him, and rare dueling card was signed by him as he made his way through the red carpet. The security guards on the floor and in the balconies knew his habits and knew how to watch out for him.

_Then why do I have to be stuck here watching it all happen on a TV screen?_ The older man thought to himself as he watched enviously. He wasn't particularly a fan of Yugi's reputation as the King of Games, but he was a fan of his relationship with his admirers. Yugi was a kind celebrity that went out of his way to make a fan feel special no matter what and that was what the old man appreciated. His grandson had been in the crowd waiting by the red carpet and he had watched as Yugi shook his hand, signed the poster, and the card, _and _the autograph book. He was sure he'd hear all about how he had met the great Yugi Mouto when he picked him up later that evening.

He had wished he had been down there with his grandson to see the light in his eyes, but zooming in on the screen was the best he could get. He wasn't sure who the girl was, but Yugi's dog Lady had let is grandson pet her. His grandson loved dogs, now he was sure he would hear begging to get a puppy now.

A sudden flash across one of the screens made the old man look away from his grandson. One of the guards in the upper balcony lay there on the floor unconscious as whatever it was stayed just out of sight of the camera and pulled the guard into a supply closet.

"Dispatch, I have a possible 1-80 on the third floor, upper balcony. Send back up," The man radioed, and heard a reply a few seconds later.

"Will do Charlie,"

The old man didn't relax until he saw five men enter into the third floor and check every room and every inch of the upper balcony.

"Charlie there's no one here. Are you pulling our legs?" One of the guards radioed annoyed.

"No, dammit I saw someone take out that new guy and pull him into the supply closet!"

"There's no one in the supply closet Charlie, and I heard the new guy was fired yesterday for smoking on the job,"

Charlie didn't reply. He was sure he had seen it on the screen, but as he rewound the tape there was no evidence that it had occurred. That was impossible! He had just seen it and he was sure the tape was recording. The only thing that showed up on screen was one guard showing up to take the place of another during a shift change.

"Am I going insane?"

…

**Please Review**

Your comments are wanted and appreciated to make the story better


	27. High Line

**Authors Note: THIS IS A WARNING! If you find lemon offensive, then don't read the chapter. (It's not till the end anyway). You have been warned... **

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

Honda arrived at the airport half an hour early and it was then he realized he didn't know what gate she was at. He gave an irritated growl to no one in particular making his frustration obvious to the cab driver. The driver didn't make notice of Honda's noise and repeated the question.

"Which gate you goin to Mr.?" The driver said again in a typical thick Brooklyn accent that Honda had grown accustomed to.

"I'm not sure yet, pull over and give me a few minuets,"

"Meters still runnin pal,"

Honda pulled out his cell phone and called Yugi only to have it go straight to voicemail. Honda growled again and called Jounochi and after a few long rings he finally got an answer.

"Whazzit?" Jounochi mumbled on the other line. Honda suddenly remembered that it was one in the morning over in Domino. _Good. A little payback was in order anyway. _"Who's this?"

"You know damn well who it is Jou,"

"Ah, Honda. Why you callin me at one in the morning?" There was a smile in his voice that told Honda it was obvious he knew why.

"What gate is she at?"

"Oh good, you're there,"

"Of course I'm here. You told her that I would pick her up!"

"Well… We weren't sure if you were going to or not. We had a back up plan set in place just in case you chickened out,"

Honda wasn't sure how angry he was, somewhere in between pissed off and livid. Yeah, closer to livid sounded better.

"Jou, I swear to God…"

"Whoa, whoa man calm down. She's at gate A3, its real close,"

"Fine," Honda huffed.

"I know one good thing to all of us being separated,"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I can do this," Jounochi laughed on the other line right before he hung up.

Honda snapped his phone shut contemplating throwing it out the window. Nah, he'd regret it later.

"Which gate buddy?" The cab said apparently uninterested.

"A3," Honda said crossing his arms trying to calm down. He didn't want to show up angry to see Serenity.

_Might send the wrong message._

…

**Domino City **

Jounochi grinned before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. He loved messing with Honda; it had been his prime entertainment when they had been in middle school. Jounochi loved to tease Honda, but he knew he wouldn't be alive today if it hadn't been for that boy. They had backed each other up when the gangs at their old middle school would try to press them into joining. Eventually they had joined one gang, a gang that Jounochi now regretted even admitting being near now. He remembered them coming back when they were in high school and biting him in the ass. It had taken Atem to save them from being electrocuted.

"Jounochi? What happened?" A small voice murmured behind him. He smiled as he turned over and looked into Mai's stunning eyes. She hadn't woken up when the phone rang, but she had when Jounochi started to move around. Go figure.

"Nothing Mai, go back to sleep," he said softly as he stroked her face. She closed her eyes but she moved closer to Jounochi letting her skin rub against his as she fit into his chest and cuddled against him.

"What if I don't want to go back to sleep," she said coaxingly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A few things,"

"Just a few? I thought between the both of us we could be more creative than that,"

"Oh?" She said pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah, something involving a bathtub and a rubber ducky,"

"You have a rubber ducky in your bathtub?"

"I'm secure enough in my manhood to admit that,"

"Well let's go see," She said, purposefully climbing over him to reach the bathroom on the other side. He took time to look at every curve of her as she moved around and turned on the bathroom light. Too bad he had given her one of his firehouse T-shirts and a pair of his shorts to wear, _that_ would have been a show.

"I see no rubber ducky," she called out. Jounochi heard the water running in the shower. He leaned on a propped elbow watching Mai move around in the next room by way of the mirror. Her eyes caught his in the reflection and she smiled. He smiled back despite himself. She continued to smile at him as she slowly started to get undressed and Jounochi finally rose out of bed.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to start without you,"

"No, no we cant have that can we?" He said getting out of his sleeping shorts and joining his girlfriend in the shower.

…

Seto Kaiba woke up to the sound of screams radiating from down the hall of his bedroom. He couldn't believe any living person could make that sound.

"For the love of God I just got to sleep two hours ago!" he yelled down the hall, but no one was there. Surely one of the night personnel would hear the screams and come running. He waited a moment and when he was satisfied no one was coming to shut the noise up he went himself.

He went down the hall listening to the yells until it brought him to a guest bedroom that was hardly ever used. He slammed the door open and turned on the light with enough force the leave holes in the plaster.

"What the hell is going on here?"

To his surprise there was a girl in his guest bed. She had long blue hair and gangly limbs which were wailing and beating against the mattress.

"NO! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed to no one. She still hadn't woken up from the light being turned on. Obviously she was having a night terror that she couldn't shake loose from.

"What the hell?" Kaiba repeated to no one. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, but he didn't stop to look he just ran to the girl and tried to hold her arms down.

"You're going to hurt yourself! Stop it!" he pinned her down, but it only seemed to make her panic even more and she started kicking the blankets away and beating against the wood.

"Seto?" Mokuba said turning around the corner with their family doctor.

"Mokuba! Grab her legs!" His little brother obeyed and without receiving any orders their family doctor appeared with a needle. He injected the girl, who slowly but surely started to relax against her bonders and fall back into some level of sleep.

"She needs rest now," The doctor said firmly ushering Seto and Mokuba out of the bedroom as politely as possible. The doctor stayed in the bedroom checking over the girl as Seto and Mokuba waited outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Seto said angrily at his little brother.

"A guest," Mokuba said back with as much anger that Seto had.

"A guest? You bring a guest here without telling me?"

"Why not? You destroy files without telling me,"

Seto wanted to snap back, but he stopped himself. Mokuba had every right to be angry with him and he was the master of this house as well as Seto. He didn't want to fight with his little brother. Before Atem had destroyed the darkness in his heart he had done and said awful things to Mokuba while growing up and he had spent every moment afterwards trying to fix it. He reined in his anger, which for Seto was not easy to do.

"She's the girl who ran in front of our car," Kaiba said remembering her now that the initial shock and anger faded away. "Why did you bring her here?"

Mokuba sighed heavily letting his own anger fade.

"Because she had nowhere else to go,"

Seto was about to respond, but the door to her room opened and the door stepped out pushing his glasses onto face.

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up with nasty bruises, but that's about all. I'll come by to check on her later in the afternoon. The nurses on duty will notify me if anything changes,"

"Thank-you doctor,"

"Not a problem," He left with no hint of irritation from being awoken out of his sleep so suddenly. Mokuba smiled at that. The doctor was being paid enough to live near their mansion and treat their family so he wouldn't complain about them anyway.

"How long do you plan on keeping this girl here?"

"As long as it takes," Mokuba said confidently.

…

**New York**

The school opening had gone by without any hitches and Yugi had spent a lot of time with his fans rather than corporate business men and for that he was grateful. He hated the business side of his job. He and Anzu left within a few hours of arriving and had retreated to the limo to have some peace and quiet.

"Well, that was…" Anzu said trying to find the words. "certainly exciting. Is it always like that?"

"Usually," Yugi said smiling.

"I felt like a celebrity,"

"You already were," he said letting Lady prop herself in his lap.

"Dancing on Broadway doesn't give you that," She said winded.

"Well I can guarantee that you'll be on the cover of every high rise fashion and gaming magazine now. They're probably trying to find out who you are right this moment. I've never brought a girl with me to one of these things before,"

Anzu was surprised at that.

"Never? Not even a model or some movie star to have on your arm?" She teased.

"Nope. Never," He said definitively. Anzu felt conflicted on this. She was glad to be the first girl seen with him as a celebrity, but the other half told her she was being slightly petty.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," She said smiling and taking his hand in hers.

…

The first place he took her was a coffee shop after they had ditched the limo for a cab. Yugi hadn't wanted to shine anymore attention on them then they already had.

"Lady stay," Yugi commanded as they went through the door. He hated doing that to her, but there was no way the manager would have let them get away with bring a dog inside. Lady did as she was told and didn't seem slighted at being left behind.

"A coffee shop?" Anzu said trying to pry whatever he had planned out of him.

"Yep, I think you're gonna need it. Where going up kinda high," He smiled, but didn't offer her anything else.

They left and took another cab to which the driver rose an eyebrow at Lady taking the front passenger seat.

"Is that ok?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I love dogs," The cab driver responded nervously.

"Then onward to the rail lines and West street my friend,"

Anzu looked at Yugi confused. She knew there was nothing over in that neighborhood except old rail bases and rundown industrial buildings. Yugi laughed at her expression, but didn't offer an explanation.

"You'll see,"

They pulled up to the street Yugi had asked for and Anzu looked around only to see what she expected and a flight of stairs that were blocked off by a locked gate.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm," He said taking her hand in his and pulling her out of the seat.

"Never mind. I won't spoil it,"

Yugi paid the cab driver more than he should have and let Lady out to run across the abandoned street to the locked gate. Anzu started to feel her heart pound and hoped that it didn't beat so loud that Yugi could hear it. He guided Anzu to the gate and rattled it to see if it would budge. It didn't.

"I could've told you it was locked," Anzu said laughing.

"Ah, to get out of this predicament one must have a magic key," Yugi said pulling out of his pocket a key.

"How did you? This isn't illegal is it?" Anzu said slightly worried.

"Alas my fine maiden, no crime is being committed here,"

The gate unlocked with a loud thud and Yugi offered her the way like a knight of the old days would have.

"Thank-you kind sir," She said catching on to his mood.

Lady let herself in pounding up the stairs and barking happily as Yugi locked the gate behind them.

"She's been here before hasn't she?"

"Maybe,"

The three of them walked up the long stairs that were encaged in wire fencing. It reminded Yugi of a bird cage or a wrestling cage, neither of which he was hoping reminded Anzu of. He knew the first part wouldn't be the most inviting, but he's hoped that she would enjoy what was to come.

"These are a lot of stairs,"

"Oh? The lady is stricken? I must rescue her!" Yugi chimed as he swept Anzu off her feet catching her completely by surprise making her yelp and carried her up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I almost dropped our coffee," she joked.

"Nonsense, no harm would have come to the sluggish black beverage,"

Within a few more steps they stepped out onto a completely open space and Anzu gasped in amazement. The wire fencing was gone leaving a wide open area for them to see out over the water. Comfortable looking chairs lined the concrete that were separated by various kinds of flower beds. Light poles that looked like they had been created by a personal designer were laced with ivy and hung out over the side.

"These used to be subway lines," Anzu said. Noticing how they curved around buildings high up off the street for what looked like miles.

"Yep. They're called the High Lines. It's a new park that the city put together. They haven't opened it up to the public yet,"

"How did you get permission and a key?"

"I spent some time with the chief of police and his children. Honda pulled some strings and I got audience with them. It wasn't too hard, since his kids are big fans of mine."

"You're able to do anything aren't you?"

"Not anything. I haven't mastered the ability to fly without a machine yet,"

"Yugi it's beautiful," she said stepping out of Yugi's arms to see the park better. The entrance they used brought them right out over the water that was glistening blue and red from the skyscrapers looming overhead. They could see boats wading here and there and one of the many bridges loomed in the near distance. Yugi let Anzu gaze in awe at the sights she was seeing.

"I've seen the city before, but I've never seen the city like this," Her smile warmed his heart as he was watching her.

"Oh Yugi look!" Anzu pointed further down the High Line.

Tiny flickers appeared in the distance and Anzu took Yugi's hand and pulled them to go look leaving their coffee on a chair as they left. As the three of them got closer they saw hundreds of colorful butterflies landing all over the many flowers that were planted. Lady barked and whined to go over and see them.

"No Lady," was all it took for her to listen. Instead she eyed the several pigeons that had just landed in the center of the High Line. She looked at Yugi as if to say _How could you not let me? They're just birds._ Yugi knew she wouldn't harm them if she got too close so he nodded and she went off barking and yapping at the birds. The treated her with indifference and merely hopped from place to place to avoid the yapping dog.

"She's having a good time," Anzu laughed.

"Are you?" Yugi said pulling her towards him. He didn't make a move beyond holding her hand and smiling.

"Yes, absolutely," she said.

He leaned forward moving slow enough that if Anzu wanted to avoid the kiss she could have. She didn't move, and let his lips touch hers. The kiss ignited the usual wave of emotions in them. Passion and love erupted between them and they waited for each other to move forward. Yugi dropped Anzu's hand, that suddenly felt cold without him to hold it, and reached towards the back of her neck pulling her in closer. Like he had before there was the hesitation from Yugi that kept him from taking her where she didn't want to go, but this time Anzu let the walls come down letting Yugi in. His tongue slid over hers and she leaned in to get even closer. She wrapped her hands under his jacket and around the sweater to hold him. When she tugged at him to pull him into a tight hug Yugi pulled away rapidly as if he had been bitten and shouted loudly in pain.

Yugi felt as if his back was on fire after the initial shock of electric pain erupted up his spine and around the back of his ribs. He remembered crying out in pain, but he didn't remember pulling away from Anzu. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to try and help him bear what he was experiencing. He heard Anzu's panicked voice as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

_Bear it. Come one Yugi, bear it. _Yugi's strength told him.

_But it's too hard…_ Yugi's weakness replied.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" Anzu cried, tears running down her face.

Yugi started to hyperventilate and he told himself to stop, breathe, and calm down.

_It hurts to breathe._ He hated that his injury that he had received all those years ago was still hurting him. Mostly healed and covered up in scar tissue it wasn't a problem anymore when he moved, or exercised.

But when someone touched it all the pain he remembered receiving came flooding back.

"Yugi I'm about to call 911 if you don't tell me what's wrong,"

Lady was near them now, wining for her master.

"Don't. I'll be ok. Just give me a minute," He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down," He started to protest, but suddenly it didn't sound like a bad idea. He let her usher him to one of the chairs padded with comforters and watched him nervously.

She still thought she should call 911.

After a few agonizing minutes Yugi spoke and moved again. He winced when he got up but beyond that he acted as if all his pain was gone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes,"

"You're sure?"

"Yes,"

"Good, then you can tell me what the hell happened to you," Anzu said crossing her arms. Yugi looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes, but beyond that he saw fear. The kind of fear he understood all too well from losing his mother and his grandfather. He had terrified her and had left her without any answers.

"Can we not talk about this here?" He said. He didn't want to tell her at all, but after a stunt like that he couldn't keep it from her any longer. He didn't want to tell her here and have what he was going to tell her ruin this place for her.

"You promise to tell me?"

"Yes Anzu, I promise. Have you ever known me to break a promise?"

"No. Where then?"

"Let's go to my place,"

They left the High Line in a bitterer mood then they had when they arrived. There was no teasing, no playing, and no touching as they made their way down the caged stairs to hail a cab. Neither of them spoke on the drive to Yugi's townhouse, Yugi thought that Anzu was still reaming from him not telling her, but when he looked over he saw her crying silently. He reached over and pulled her to him and she made her sadness audible.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to ruin this for you,"

"You sounded as if you were dying. I got so-so," she stopped to sniff "s-scared,"

"I know, but it's nothing to be frightened over," Even as he said it he knew it was stupid. Anzu even looked at him like he was a moron. "Ok, maybe it was, but I'm ok now,"

They pulled up to Yugi's townhouse and he led her to the living room. He suddenly wished he hadn't brought her here. He didn't want the first time for her seeing where he lived associated with what he had to tell her.

_Too late for that now. _

"Ok, we're here. Now tell me what happened,"  
>"You should sit down,"<p>

She did, plotting herself properly on his couch and waited. Yugi sighed and scratched the back of his head thinking about the best way to start this. Then he laughed to himself. _There's no good way to say this…_

"I guess I'll start with why I ruined our kiss,"

"Ok," Anzu said waiting patiently keeping her hands together like a parent waiting to hear what their child did to get landed with detention.

"It was an amazing kiss and had absolutely nothing to do with you. Well… kind of. It had nothing to do with how you were kissing me. _That _part was good… I mean amazing…"

"Rambling," she said still patient.

"Right," Yugi said after catching his breath. "It had something to do with how you were touching me. Or rather, _where_ you were touching me,"

"Oook"

Yugi sighed again in defeat. He was handling this well. He put up his index finger to signify she wait a minute.

He pulled over the large comfy footrest and set it in front of where she was sitting. He sat down not facing her and started to undress.

"Yugi, if you think—

"Just wait please," Yugi said. Anzu stopped, hearing the desperation in his voice. She watched as one by one he pulled off his jacket, sweater, and overshirt. The only thing left was a blue undershirt.

"I hope this doesn't scare you,"

She didn't answer. _What could he have on his back that could possible frighten me?_

He lifted up his undershirt and Anzu gasped.

On his back was a huge, pink, jagged scar lining from just to the right of his spine and to the top of his scapula. She moved to touch it and stopped herself.

"Is it ok?"

"Yes, just don't grip me as hard as you did on the High Line,"

She landed her hand gently on the middle of his back where the broadest part of his scar lay. It was broader than her hand, and felt hotter than the rest of his body. It felt as jagged as it looked reminding her of soft beach sand.

"Oh Yugi," she said sadly. "What happened?"

Yugi turned, took her hand that had touched him, and told her the whole story.

…

Shizuka was waiting in front of the terminal letting her legs stretch out from the long flight. Next to her was a cart filled with her two suitcases and her carryon backpack. _Maybe I packed too much…_

A honk a distance away made her jump and she saw a white cab pull up in front of her. Honda jumped out of the backseat and huffed like he had ran here instead of driving.

"Sorry I'm late," he said taking her bags and loading them in the truck. "They forgot to tell me what gate you were in,"

"That's fine," she said nervously. Honda made her feel like she was a teenager all over again, one that blushed and giggled when they saw a crush.

"You uh," Honda holding the door open for her. "Ready to go?"

"Oh," Shizuka snapped out of her daze. "Yes, thank-you,"

She made room for him to sit next to her in the back seat, but he shut the door behind her and plopped himself in the front passenger seat instead.

_Well fine then…_

"Where are you staying?" He said, avoiding looking at her by calling out a head of him.

"I don't know," Honda jerked his head and finally looked at her.

_Well now you look at me!_

"You don't know?"

"No," She said getting angry and crossing her arms.

"You don't have a hotel?"

"I can't afford one,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"If I were I'd be smiling," she said. _This was a bad idea. All we're doing is getting aggravated with each other. _

Honda pursed his lips in a very un-manly like way and huffed in anger.

"Where you guys goin?"

"Park and West,"

Shizuka didn't ask where that was, she was too angry to care.

…

**Domino City **

Jounochi and Mai lay there in his bed wrapped in each other. They had had an amazing shower together and were currently still enveloped in the leftover bliss of sex. Jounochi couldn't imagine a place where he'd rather be. Mia sighed in Jounochi's chest the kind of sigh that could only be made after experiencing the kind of passion and love for each other that they had just shared.

Jounochi was in love with Mai, and he had never heard her say it, but he was sure Mai loved him too. They had been dating a while and for some reason hadn't made it evident to their friends. Maybe it was because they were surrounded by so much sadness and fear that they didn't want to be the ones to throw happiness in their faces.

Jounochi was happy. He had a great job, a great place, and a wonderful girl wrapped in his arms. Why wouldn't he be the happiest guy in the world? But beneath that happiness he felt guilt. Guilt that he was having happiness when Yugi had lost family and whose love life was probably in shambles, Honda and Shizuka who couldn't even be in the same room with each other, and Kaiba…well he didn't really care about Kaiba. But he was feeling this way when Yugi and his friends were being targeted once again by evil.

It didn't seem fair.

"Mai,"

"Hmm?" She murmured raising her head to meet his eye.

"I love you,"

There. He'd said it and it felt good.

Mai however did not seem fazed.

"I know that,"

"You do?"

"You saved me from a fire, from the shadow realm, and from myself," She counted each one on her finger. "I think that sums up to love," She said kissing him lightly.

"I love you too," She said, burying herself in him again.

Jounochi hugged Mai to him.

_No, I couldn't be happier. _

_Anyone who wants to destroy my happiness by taking her away was going to pay. _Jounochi said vengefully as he thought of those people who had tried to burn her alive.

…

**New York**

"Oh my god, Yugi! Someone tried to kill you?"

"Years ago,"

"_NOT_ years ago, recently, as in a few months ago!"

"Yes,"

"I can't believe you're staying calm about this! I can't believe _none_ of you guys told me about this, or any of the other things happening! Mai was in a fire for criss-sake, why would you keep this from me!" Anzu was currently pacing, angrier than she had ever remembered being.

"_Maybe_ it would keep you safe!" Yugi got angry right back. "_Maybe_ it was hard for me to talk about. _Maybe _we had both lost a family member and I didn't want to drudge up _even more_ pain!"

"Don't you think you should let me decide that? Don't you think you should try and, oh I don't know, _trust _me to handle it?"

"You're not handling it!"

She stopped. _He's right. I'm not; I'm getting angry and hurtful. _Yugi had been the one to go through it, _live_ it, each day.

"I just wish," she said sagging into the couch. "I just wish you had trusted me Yugi. You're my friend…"

"Am I?" He said. She was about to say, _Of course you are_. But that wasn't true. They were beyond friendship now and into something that was growing more and more complicated.

"You are first and foremost," She said with strength.

Yugi nodded.

"But you're more than that too," she said quietly. Yugi came over and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him and let herself fall into him. She fit perfectly, like a key to a lock. Yugi tilted her chin up towards him so that he could see her eyes.

"I will do absolutely everything in my power to keep you safe," Yugi couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting Anzu, the very thought made him vindictive and angry.

Then his lips were on hers again. He hadn't meant to, but now that he had it felt right. It felt right to her too as she kissed back, all of the hurt, all the anger was drained out of them as they fit into each other. They weren't sure who had deepened the kiss but they didn't pull back as they tasted and reveled in each other. Anzu suddenly remembered that Yugi still wasn't wearing a shirt and let her hands run up and down his chest and gripping his face in hers. Yugi pulled her closer and let his hands wander under her shirt resting on her hips. If she wanted to stop right there he would stop and walk away to cool off but she didn't. She took off her jacket and sweater, the whole time not breaking the kiss. They were standing now with her struggling to get his pants off and him struggling with her bra.

Yugi cursed to himself, he had never had to deal with this kind of problem before and was ashamed to know he was bad at it. When his pants and underwear was gone and her bra was unhooked they stood back and looked at each other for just a moment.

_She's so beautiful. I feel unworthy in her presence. _

Yugi unbuttoned her jeans and slide them off with her underwear. He leaned in and kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around him being careful of his back. When she felt him try to pick her up she latched on and let him throw her on the couch. They toppled around exploring each and every crevice of each other and when Yugi put her breasts in his mouth she let out a moan that urged Yugi to do more. He kissed his way down the center of her until he reached his destination. Spreading her legs to welcome him, Yugi in he buried his tongue in her and let his hands caress her breasts.

The sounds she was making made Yugi excited with every 'mmm'.

She let out a great moan telling Yugi that he had satisfied her. And he propped himself above her just barely letting his tip touch her.

"What's wrong?" She whined. "Why'd you stop?"

Yugi was embarrassed.

"I…I don't have any condoms,"

"You don't?" She said surprised.

"No," he said getting off of her and leaning back. "I wasn't preparing for this. I didn't want our date to end with something you'd regret,"

With those words, and the bashful beet-red face that Yugi had, she felt her love for Yugi deepen. He had wanted them to take it slow and make it comfortable for her.

"I do,"

Yugi looked at her surprised.

"You do?"

"In my purse," She turned over and grabbed the small package that Mai had called and warned her to bring. _Bless that woman._

She unwrapped one and slowly put it over Yugi's erected member, this time making him moan. She kissed his quickly.

"I would never regret it with you Yugi,"

He didn't say anything more; he just melded onto her and entered into her slowly. She winced at the sudden pressure, but relaxed as Yugi started to get into a rhythm. She met him at each thrust and pulled into him tighter. He felt a fire erupt in him when she pulled him closer. Yugi could tell she was getting close and continued to move until he knew that she had climaxed, but she kept going until Yugi released and they collapsed into each other locked in the embrace of bliss.

**Please Review**


	28. Old Friends

**New** **York**

Yugi woke up in his bed with the usual pressure on his feet from Lady sprawled at the end of the bed. He looked to his right where his alarm clock told him it was 7:29, one minute before his alarm was supposed to go off. Yugi hated when he woke up before his alarm went off, it had developed into a nasty habit that happened every morning. However, this morning was different. Lying there next to him was a beautiful woman, his best friend, and now his lover. She was cuddling close to him with her arm reaching across his chest; her hand clasped in his. Instead of irritation, he felt elation and something else he hadn't felt in a long time.

True happiness.

Yugi reached over and turned his alarm off before it could rouse Anzu, yet his movement caused her to rustle anyway. She murmured against him and buried her face deeper into him and smiled. Yugi was brought back to the night before, thinking about making love to her for the first time, and he blushed. He loved her with every fiber of his being and moved to hug her tighter to him.

"I love you," He murmured into her brown hair not expecting a reply from the slumbering girl.

The pressure on his feet suddenly disappeared as Lady got up to stretch to get Yugi to take her outside. She mumbled, yawned, and wagged her tail waiting for the daily ritual that she, and Yugi did every morning.

"Not now girl," Yugi begged. Lady left the room in a huff making the pitter patter sound down the stairs. Yugi turned on his side and pulled Anzu to him and thought about the night before.

They had made love on his couch and had collapsed on each other, cuddling until she had fallen asleep. He waited until he was sure she wasn't going to wake up before carrying her upstairs and putting her in his bed. He had returned down stairs to clean up the clothes they had littered all over the floor and to take Lady for her evening walk. She had still been sleeping when he returned and crawled in next to her.

Yugi felt a nudge at his back and turned to see Lady carrying her leash in her mouth, her eyes begging to be taken out.

"Alright," Yugi said pulling away from Anzu gently.

He got dressed and attached Lady's leash before whispering in Anzu's ear, kissing her hair, and closing the door silently behind him.

…

Anzu was dreaming about the first time she danced as a child. She was at the old dance studio that her mother took her to as a child. Her mom had her hands in hers and was spinning the childish Anzu making her laugh. Then the scene changed. She was in the Domino City museum with Atem standing in front of the stone slab depicting the battle between him and Kaiba's past life. He was completely immersed in the hieroglyphs in front of him trying to make sense of what was in front of him. She, however, was looking at Atem in fear thinking about what he, and Yugi would have to go through.

The scene changed again.

She and Yugi were sitting on a porch, rocking back and forth in a love seat watching the sun set in front of them. The place was unfamiliar, but somehow Anzu felt at home and comfortable. She had her hand in Yugi's and when she finally looked at him; she noticed Yugi was older, maybe mid-fifties. His hair was gray and cut shorter than his usual look, and he had light wrinkles littering his face. He was a handsome older man.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She didn't remember replying, but he knew she loved him. She cuddled up to him and felt his arm wrap around her.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered. Anzu thought how odd the statement was since he wasn't moving, but then the scene changed.

She was wrapped in bright light. She didn't see a floor or a ceiling or anything resembling reality.

"Where am I?"

"Nowhere and everywhere," A voice said behind her. She turned and gasped at the man standing in front of her. She knew the similarities; he had to Yugi, the hair, the same colored eyes, and build. She hadn't seen him in years since he died.

"Atem," She whispered.

…

Darin watched Yugi through binoculars as he left his apartment from across the building. He threw them to the man next to him in anger and sat down not facing the apartment. He wasn't here watching when Anzu and Yugi had retired there earlier last night, but he heard about it during the shift change. He reined in his anger and did what he was ordered to do. His family had been watching Yugi for weeks recording his every move. They had sent the tapes straight to his uncle, as they had been ordered to do. Why his uncle made him do this was beyond him. He didn't know what his uncle was looking for, but making Darin do the rounds was worse.

"You want to do this Darin," his uncle told him. "Even if you don't think so right now,"

He hated his uncle for that.

Though that was nothing compared to the rage he felt towards Yugi. He cradled the gun strapped around his waist and thought seriously about taking a shot.

"Easy boss, not time for that yet,"

"Yes," Darin said through gritted teeth. "Not yet," He stood up and walked around the small room making himself calm down.

"We get that school taken care of yet?" Darin asked.

"Infiltrated since Yugi appeared,"

"So who is our spy?"

His thug handed him a file. Darin opened it and looked at the picture and smiled.

"Perfect," Darin said smugly. His uncle was right; he _did_ want to see this.

…

"Atem, is that you?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, it's really me," He looked the same as he did when he had died. He was dressed in his royal Egyptian garb, complete with gold arm bands and a crown on top of his head. He was tanner than she remembered him being, and he looked shorter than she was used to. Everything about him seemed ancient and knowing, his presence radiating something that he hadn't had during his time with Yugi and the others. The only thing that seemed modern about him was a silver necklace with a handing pendant. Anzu recognized it immediately as the cartouche that she had bought him all those years ago. The hieroglyph that spelled his name was still etched in the middle.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Anzu said slightly in a daze.

"Yes," He said. "But that doesn't mean that this any less real,"

"How so?" She asked. "If I'm dreaming doesn't that make everything happening not real?"

"The memories before were real. Why would this be any different?"

"The last one wasn't a memory,"

"No," Atem smiled. "It was a possible memory, something that could happen to you,"

"Could?"

"Your decisions make your actions, your future changes as you go,"

"We miss you Atem," she said changing the subject. The thought of growing old with Yugi made her happy, but she felt uncomfortable talking about it with Atem. He knew that she had been in love with him, or rather, she had been in love with the idea of him.

"I miss you all," He said. "I've been keeping an eye on all of you,"

The idea of Atem watching over all of them made her heart warm. It made it seem like he hadn't really left.

"What have you seen?" She asked suddenly embarrassed thinking of her and Yugi the night before.

"Nothing personal, I promise," He said raising his hand, swearing like a boy scout. It was then she noticed a band on his left ring finger.

A wedding ring.

"I'm here to warn you Anzu, to warn all of you."

"Warn us about what?"

Anzu was shaken awake by a huge pressure on her chest. Her eyes opened immediately to see a big black nose in her face. The dream slowly faded from her consciousness until she had nearly forgotten every detail as reality crowded itself in her mind. The only part she remembered was Atem being there.

"Lady no!" Yugi scolded as Lady licked Anzu's face completely clean. "Get down!"

"No, it's ok," Anzu said petting Lady and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"8:30 am. I took Lady out and got some coffee. You still like yours loaded with sugar and cream?" She nodded taking it and drinking a small sip.

She suddenly realized that she was naked in Yugi's bed. She blushed and wrapped the sheets around herself to cover up. Yugi smiled and sat down next to her and rubbed her leg through the sheets.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Yes,"

"Really?" Yugi looked hurt "I was only joking,"

"Oh no! Not about making love with you Yugi," She leaned forward and wrapped around his neck in a hug trying not to spill her coffee. "Like I said last night, I could never regret making love to you. I'm just not used to being naked in front of you,"

"Hopefully someday we can change that," He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You seemed really happy before you had a giant black mass jump all over you,"

"I was dreaming," she said pulling away from Yugi looking for her clothes. She was happy to find them folded neatly on the dresser across from the bed.

"About what?" Yugi asked curiously as she left the bed to get dressed.

"Promise you're not going to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad over a dream?"

"You might not like the subject," She turned to face Yugi seeing curious concern on his face. She wondered for a moment if she should consider telling him, but this was _Yugi_, the one who always saw the bright side of everything, who tried to see the good in everyone before getting to know them. That trusting characteristic of his had gotten him in trouble in the past, making him an easy target for people who would take advantage of him.

There was a moment of silence before Anzu realized that Yugi was waiting for her to speak.

"Atem was there,"

"Really?" Yugi spoke with no hurt or accusation in his voice giving Anzu the courage to keep talking.

"Yeah. I don't remember anything else though,"

"I'm a little jealous," Yugi said wrapping his arms around Anzu.

"It wasn't romantic!" Anzu said quickly. "I think, if it were possible, it was his was of just saying hello,"

He kissed her forehead. "I knew it wasn't romantic silly. Can I share a secret with you?"

"Of course,"

"I haven't thought much of Atem in years,"

"Really?"

Yugi nodded. "After he left I thought about him all the time. I thought about the friend that I had lost and the void he had left. I had gotten used to sharing my soul with another person. It hurt like he had died in a terrible accident, or from some illness rather than peacefully.

"Yugi…"

"But then I got hurt. I didn't have time to dwell over his absence because I was fighting for my life. After I recovered, I focused on never letting it happen again, training and keeping myself aware of everyone and everything around me. After that...well, I focused on getting you,"

Anzu smiled.

"I think about him from time to time. I hope he's happy and I like to think he's watching over all of us, but I don't feel the emptiness anymore."

"I'm glad,"

"Now all I think about is you,"

"I love you Yugi,"

"I've always loved you Anzu,". _I don't think I can be happier than right now._

Yugi wrapped his arms around Anzu letting the world drop away.

…

Honda dropped Shizuka off at the hotel across the street from his office yesterday. He'd walked right into the lobby, took out his credit card and paid for her room all while not saying a word to her. He had still been steaming when he handed her the room key.

"Why are you so angry?" He had asked completely oblivious.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," Honda said bluntly.

"You're an idiot," Shizuka stomped off, her heels clicking angrily on the tile and her suitcase trailing behind her. It didn't seem possible for her to look any angrier.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He said running up to her and catching her sleeve.

"Let go of me,"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong," She jerked out of his grip and faced him, her eyes blazing.

"If you don't know, then there's not hope for you,"

With that she left Honda behind in the dust wondering what he did wrong.

**Please Review**


	29. Unexpected Misery

**New York **

Shizuka's hotel phone rang at the most inopportune time. She was already late for a day at the hotel spa and was on her way out the door, when the irritable ringing sound resonated throughout her room. She contemplated ignoring it and leaving, but few people would have called her at her hotel and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello?" She answered politely.

"Hi Shizuka," It was Honda and suddenly she moved to hang up the phone. "Don't hang up please,"

"Why not? I'm not in the mood for your attitude today Honda,"

"I understand that," he said with an edge in his voice that signified to her that he _didn't _understand. It just made Shizuka more irritated.

"Do you think you could meet me?" He asked hopeful. "I was hoping maybe we could…clear the air about a few things,"

"Are you going to tell me why you were so angry at me yesterday?" She said, trying to refrain from hanging up anyway.

Honda sighed on the other line.

"I wasn't angry at you Serenity," Honda's voice softened as he reverted back to Shizuka's nickname.

"Why are you calling me at the hotel?" She said changing the subject.

"I thought you would see me number on your cell and not answer. Was I correct in thinking that?"

He was. She couldn't have answered if she had known he had been on the line, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Wh—

Shizuka didn't get to answer as a beep sounded in her ear signifying that someone else was calling on the line.

"Hold on," She said, not bothering to get a response as she switched over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Miss Kawai?" A polite feminine voice said.

"Yes?"

"I am calling to confirm your appointment with us today. Are you still planning on joining us?" The teller on the phone said in an annoyingly peppy voice. She sounded like the type of person that never frowned or had a bad day.

"Yes, I'll be down as soon as I can," Without thinking she hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and ran to the elevator. It wasn't until she sat in the lobby of the spa waiting to be called that she realized that she had hung up on Honda.

_Whoops. _She thought, not remorseful in the least.

…

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Anzu asked as she and Yugi helped themselves to breakfast. She had volunteered to make eggs and bacon for Yugi and he had agreed, so long as she joined him. Lady trotted up and sat next to Yugi, her eyes begging for a piece of bacon.

"I can't love," He said reaching for her hand on the table. "I have to be at the school today," With everything that had happened the night before, she had forgotten that he had a job. She herself had to call Vinny and move a few things around to get ready for the rehearsal of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"I forgot to tell you," she said patting Lady on the head. "I got the lead in _The Phantom of the Opera_. I start rehearsal next week."

"That's wonderful!" Yugi exclaimed with pride. "I remember when we were kids you would make me watch the movies with you,"

"I don't remember you resisting all that much either,"

Yugi blushed.

"I would have done anything to make you happy,"

"Even then?"

"Even then, although at that point it was just a childish crush. I hadn't fallen in love with you yet," He said smiling at her.

"When did you?"

Yugi sat back and pondered, putting his hands behind his head.

"About high school," He said thinking seriously. "Just before I finished the puzzle. To be honest I think it was that day that you stood up to Jounochi and Honda for me, after they stole my treasure box."

"That's pretty specific," Anzu's smile grew curious.

"Well I got more embarrassed than I should have that day. I didn't want to look bad in front of you,"

"You were nervous?"

"Very much so. I planned on telling you about the puzzle and I didn't want you to think badly of me. Of course, Jounochi and Honda came along and made me look like a wimp anyway," Yugi said with a crooked smile, remembering that day in full detail.

"You gained two best friends after that,"

"Just two? What about you?"

"I was already your friend," Yugi leaned over the table and kissed Anzu slowly trying to enjoy every minute. When he pulled away his eyes were on the clock hanging on the wall.

"I gotta go love," He said shoving the rest of the eggs in his mouth and throwing the last piece of bacon to Lady. "I get done around four. You have any plans today?" Anzu told him about calling Vinny.

"But that's about it,"

"Good, can I meet you when I get done?"

"Of course you can,"

"I'll call you," he said giving her one final kiss and putting on Lady's leash. She watched as he threw on his heavy duster and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Fall had come to New York, bringing with it the cold chill. Anzu stood in amazement at how fast the weather could change here in America.

"Here's a spare key. Feel free to use it as you wish," Yugi said as he walked out the door and hailed a cab. She locked the door behind him and watched through the window as he drove away.

Suddenly Anzu felt very alone.

…

**Domino City **

Kaiba had returned to work the next day, with the mind set that he would ignore their little guest. Mokuba had taken responsibility for the girl and went out of his way to make sure she was properly taken care of. Kaiba ignored the comments Mokuba made about her or simply answered with _hmmm's_.

Kaiba wanted nothing to do with Mokuba's charity project.

To Kaiba's knowledge, the girl still hadn't left her room. Either from refusal or lack of capability, Kaiba didn't care. He just wanted her out of his way.

When he marched through the small lobby where he secretary was seated at her desk he was surrounded with the usual reports and questions that they had ready for him every day. _The new school in Jamaica that just opened is doing well…Sales have gone up for the new duel disks…Here's your coffee Mr. Kaiba. … Would you like me to move your three o' clock to three thirty?_... And on and on it went.

When Kaiba heard everything he needed to hear he shooed his secretary away and closed himself in his office. When he sat down to check his email, he found to his surprise an email from Pegasus.

_Odd. Why is that old man contacting me?_

He opened the email and began to read.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba,<p>

Perhaps you already know why I am contacting you. I have heard of the unfortunate events that have befallen Yugi Mouto and his friends as of late. I know that he is currently under your employment, giving to the illusion that he is under your protection. This is incorrect in thinking this way. I understand that I have certainly caused you and your friend's pain in the past, and I can not offer anything other than my sincerest apologies and regrets. I was under the influence of mourning my wife's death and felt that I needed to hurt others to bring her back to me. I understand now that she would have hated me for it.

As for Yugi, I have gathered some information that could help you and your little police friend, Honda in solving who has been after you. Do not bother to track this message, it is encrypted and I was assured that it would only open in front of your eyes. If you want to contact me simply hit the response button and I will contact you with a time and place.

Yours Sincerely,

Pegasus

* * *

><p>Kaiba sighed. The one thing he didn't need now was to see one of the few people he hated more than his adopted father Gozaboro Kaiba. He hadn't thought about Pegasus in <em>years<em> and here he was sending messages with apologies and possible information. He wasn't sure what the old man was offering, but he hit the response button anyway.

Any information he could get was good information.

…

**New York **

Darin finally saw Yugi leave his townhome that morning and sent a message to his spy at the school that he was in transit. The response came back quickly that the information they wanted had already been gathered and everything was in place. Darin smiled at how easy it was to get everything he needed so quickly. He loved being able to stretch his power as far as he needed to. He had men willing to take bullets for him and others willing to kill for him.

Being rich had its perks.

It was a few minutes after Yugi left that Darin realized that Anzu had been left in the home alone. From what he could tell in the window, she hadn't made any moves towards leaving anytime soon.

Darin felt the usual satisfaction he got when things worked out his way.

"I love it when a plan comes together," He said to himself.

"Boss, you wanna make a move now?" One of his uncle's cronies asked in a stereotypical Brooklyn accent. Darin hated the New York accent; he thought it made everyone he heard it from seem ill-educated.

"Just a few more moments," He said watching through Yugi's window.

…

Yugi walked through the doors of the school with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't think of a time when he had been happier. He had his own home, no attacks had been made against him, and he had the most beautiful girl waiting for him when he would get home. Yes, life couldn't get any better.

This time there were no large crowds and flashing cameras to greet him as he walked through the doors. He was however welcomed by the giant statue in the lobby of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Kaiba's personal monster, and the Dark Magician. The statue was placed to create the illusion that the two monsters were fighting, a joke between Kaiba and Yugi telling of their endless battles.

Everywhere he looked were kids running to classes and body guards' were placed at strategic points to keep an eye on everything.

"Whoa!" Kids of all ages ranging from six to eighteen stopped in their tracks to look at him. "It's Yugi Mouto!" One kid said.

"You idiot, he runs this school," Another replied.

"That's strange," Yugi said to no one and everyone. They all waited in silence to hear what he had to say. "I could have sworn the bell rang just a few minutes ago," He said with a knowing and kind smile. All at once the giant lobby was filled with the noise of kids hurrying along to their classes. Yugi laughed silently and waited until the lobby had been deserted of kids. As he made his way to the elevator he couldn't help but gaze and wonder at the kind of school that Kaiba had built. It was gargantuan compared to any public school Yugi had been to. The entryways were littered with card readers that the students had to scan their ID's in order to be admitted. Every technological advantage that Kaiba had known about had been installed in the school, including security. The lobby of the school looked more like a layout of a modern opera house and mall than a school.

It was beautiful and welcoming, just as Kaiba had wanted it.

As Yugi hit the up button to the staff elevator he heard the front doors opening and the ping sound of the card readers being used.

"Aww man, I can't believe I'm late on my first day," He heard a kid say behind him. From what Yugi could tell, the kid was no older than fourteen and was currently running up the stairs.

"You could use the elevator," Yugi said not turning around, looking at the slowly decreasing numbers.

"It's only for staff," The kid yelled back.

"Well," Yugi said finally turning around just as the elevator doors opened. "It's a good thing I'm part of the staff then, hmm?" Yugi held his arm across the doors to keep them from closing and waited for the boy to move. He just stood there apparently star-struck.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble,"

The kid nodded and finally moved over to join Yugi in the elevator.

"What's your first class?" Yugi said to break the awkward silence.

"Umm," said the kid looking at his schedule. "Advanced calculus,"

"Ouch," Yugi hit the button for the fifth floor. "Math department's on the fifth floor right?" The kid nodded.

"I think it's a little asinine to have regular courses along with dueling courses don't you?" The kid said finally gaining some confidence. "I mean, were enrolled in a _dueling _school. Were here to learn how to be champions,"

"I could understand that," Yugi said kindly. "But Kaiba wanted our school to be more _than just _a dueling school. We wanted it to be a top academy for all subjects. Makes it easier to get into college if some of the students didn't want to be duelist after graduation,"

"All I want to be is a duelist," said the kid.

"And you can be," Yugi said smiling as the doors opened to the fifth floor. He took a piece of paper out and wrote an explanation for the students' tardiness and signed it. "So you won't get in trouble," The kid took it and smiled.

"Thanks sir!"

"Good luck," Yugi said as the doors closed.

Yugi felt that his first day in the New York institute was going very well as he pushed the button for the top floor. As the doors opened, the school-like environment in front of him had disappeared. Instead, what looked like a replica of Kaiba's office back in Domino City lay before him. This was one part of the building that was strictly off limits to students. You were only allowed up if the card reader in the elevator gave access, otherwise any student could press the button for the top floor and the elevator would go nowhere.

This part of the school was strictly the business side that only Yugi and Kaiba's select staff could see. Not even professors were allowed on this floor. Everywhere around him, Kaiba's staff was working busily and a few people said good morning to Yugi as they walked by.

Yugi unlocked the door to his office and closed it behind him. When he walked in, Yugi felt like something was off. He had made sure his bay window had been locked the day before. _Then why are my windows open? _Yugi buzzed for his secretary, who entered immediately.

"Yes sir?" She asked eagerly a notepad in her hands.

"Was anyone in my office this morning?" Yugi asked as he checked his computer.

"No sir,"

"What floor are the security monitors located on?" Yugi asked shutting down his computer.

"The floor below us sir," Yugi brushed past her to leave. "What's wrong Mr. Mouto?"

"Someone broke into my computer files," he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

…

Of all the things that Charlie had expected that day, none of them were about Yugi Mouto himself, coming into his office and asking to see the recordings of his office the last twenty four hours.

Together they had looked through each tape showing views of Yugi's office. None of them came up with any results, not even Yugi's window opening showed up.

"How is that possible?" Yugi said frustrated. "It was open when I went in this morning,"

"I don't know sir," Charlie said at a loss.

"And you're the only one that watches these tapes?"

"Mr. Kaiba didn't want more than just me sir, in case of a security leak,"

Yugi didn't know what to say. The records that he had kept of Atem and himself were on that computer in his office. He had been sure that no one but he and Kaiba would be able to access them. Thinking about someone corrupting his computer and copying his files made him nervous.

Within the files were every battle that Atem had fought, from every angle and perspective. Yugi used them to better his own dueling ability. But more than that he had records of the Shadow Realm and all of the horrors that he had dealt with trying to free Atem.

Before Yugi had been attacked, he had been collecting information about Atem's life in Egypt. Videos of his interviews with Marik's people and translations of hieroglyphs telling Atem's story were all located on Yugi's computer.

Yugi had never felt more vulnerable and stupid in his life.

Of course he shouldn't have left information like that lying around.

"Sir, I do have one thing I want to tell you," Charlie said apprehensively. He wanted to tell Mr. Mouto of the shadows he had seen on the day of the opening ceremony and the disappearance of one of the guards. However, he didn't want Yugi to think he was crazy.

"Anything you can give me Charlie is important,"

Yugi waited as the man calmly told his story.

"Thank-you Charlie, you've been a big help,"

Yugi left Charlie without another word and dialed Honda's number when he was sure he was alone.

"Honda I think I know how these people have been able to slip in and out to hurt us undetected,"

"Yeah?" Honda said. Yugi could hear him taking out his notepad.

"Yeah," Yugi waited until Honda was ready. "They're using Shadow Realm magic,"

"Wait. That's impossible. The millennium items were lost after Atem left. How can there be any way they have access to that kind of magic?"

"Maybe they found them?" But even as Yugi said it, it felt preposterous. "Or found another opening into the Realm,"

"We've gotta tell Kaiba," Honda said unhappily. Yugi agreed and promised to tell Kaiba as soon as he was alone again. Yugi would wait until school had ended, then call Kaiba when he was in that hated limo. Yugi dislike driving in it since it brought attention to him, but it was the only place he could call Kaiba on a secure line.

When school finally ended hours later Yugi took care to exit out the back way as students poured out of the front of the building. The limo driver hadn't arrived yet, but this wasn't unusual. On the occasions that Yugi did use the limo, the driver had always been a few moments late. Yugi had opened the door when he realized he had forgotten his phone in his office, with his back turned he ran to the door.

Suddenly Yugi was thrown forward into the door and slammed his head against the cold steel. Seconds later flames had engulfed his car and Yugi could feel the heat from twenty yards away. Bells were ringing and alarms were going off. The schools fire security system had already been blown into full affect and the evacuation call, though unnecessary since school had already been dismissed, was rearing loudly.

Yugi gazed in awe and fear as the limo before him roasted. His vision was cloudy and his ears were ringing. He was vaguely aware that he could have been bleeding, but he didn't really care. He was glad that his driver had been late as usual; he didn't want to think of the possible screams that could have been coming from the car.

"Mr. Mouto!" His driver called from next to him. Yugi looked and saw that he was carrying a cup of coffee, which he dropped on his way to see if Yugi was all right. "Are you ok sir?"

Yugi shook his head. He felt nauseous and sick.

"We must get out of here, before the flames reach the fuel line!" He said trying to pull Yugi up.

"I don't—

"Hurry sir!" He yelled, as the man pulled Yugi further away.

They didn't get far when another, much bigger explosion erupted behind them. Yugi felt intense heat on his back and sudden, sharp pain in his left shoulder and legs. He stumbled for about ten feet when he finally collapsed and let friendly darkness swallow him whole.

**Please Review**


	30. 911

Yugi was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way that anyone could ever get a park this clean and litter-free. The plants around him looked like they had been neatly carved, as if Mother Nature herself had placed it there from her personal art gallery. He had never seen the sky as blue 3or devoid of planes, pollution, or any trace of human interaction. He was seated on a bench that felt as if it were made of clouds and the lake in front of him shined crystal blue in the sunlight.

There was no life around him. There were no birds, squirrels, or the occasional dog you might see in a park. Since he had been there, he had not seen a single human soul, but surprisingly this did not alarm him. He felt…content and at peace. The feeling was distantly familiar to him, like an early childhood memory where he could see flashes of reality before he could understand the world around him.

Yugi took a deep breath and let the light, clean air fill his lungs.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said next to him.

He looked to his left, and there sitting casually beside him was Atem.

He looked different than as Yugi had remembered him. He was shorter than Yugi was now but not by much, and he had a deep brown tan that he didn't remember seeing on him. His garb was that of the pharaoh where there was not a limb that lacked a gold band or ring.

"Yes, it is," Yugi was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. It was as if he had seen Atem yesterday.

"It's Central Park, slightly modified of course," he said looking out over the lake in front of them.

"Is it?" Yugi said following Atem's gaze.

"Am I dreaming?" Yugi asked not looking at the man next to him.

"You might be," Atem said nonchalantly "Or you're dead,"

"Huh," Strangely, the thought didn't bother him.

"Have you decided which yet?"

"Which what?"

"Which you would be? Dreaming or dead?"

"I can choose?"

"Of course you can choose," Atem laughed and finally turned to look up at Yugi. "That's all life and death is about. Our choices,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Dying? No. It's like falling asleep,"

"What's it like? Being dead, I mean,"

Atem took a deep breath before answering. "Well, for me it was like…going home. My family and friends from my first life were waiting for me. My mother and father were the first people I saw after I crossed through the door," The thought that Atem had parents was a strange to Yugi, but of course he had parents. _Everyone _has parents. Yugi had a father even if he didn't know who he was.

"After seeing all of my friends," Atem continued. "The last person I saw was my wife, before the door closed behind me,"

"You had a wife?"

Atem smiled at Yugi.

"Yes, my friend. I have a wife,"

_Have. Present-tense. _

After a moment or two when Atem did not continue, Yugi didn't push him for more information.

"Atem, not that I'm unhappy to see you," Yugi said. "But why am I seeing you?"

"I need to give you a message Yugi. Someone is looking for the millennium items and trying to rustle up the old magicks. I'm afraid you and our friends are heading towards one last Shadow Game," Atem looked greatly saddened at this, his face lined with concern and regret.

"I'll protect everyone Atem, I promise,"

…

"What happened?" A team of paramedics made their way to the collapsed figures on the sidewalk. When they got the emergency call from dispatch, they were beyond surprised to get a call for an explosion near the New York Duelist Institute. At least two unknown people had been caught near the blast. Raging their sirens, they blazed through the busy New York traffic only to fight through a huge crowd upon arrival.

"The damn car exploded!" A police officer yelled, following the paramedic team under the yellow caution tape that held the now mob-like crowd at bay.

"A bomb?" The paramedic said reaching the two figures.

"I dunno, probably. Didn't find these two right away, just so ya know," Said the cop slightly guilty.

"Jesus! One of these guys is Yugi Mouto!" One paramedic said to the other. Immediately the small team began basic triage of the two victims finding burns and shrapnel on both of them. Blood was flowing freely and they did their best to stem the bleeding as two stretchers made their way over to them.

"We've got to get blood transfusions now!"

"Move away!" Cops ordered, making a hole for the paramedics to get through.

As the sirens roared once again and sped down the street to the nearest hospital, the crowd began to disperse. No one paid attention to the figure standing on the roof opposite of the Duelist Institute talking on the phone.

"The bomb detonated," he said to the phone.

A voice on the other side asked a question.

"No, it didn't get him. He wasn't inside,"

The voice answered angrily.

"He's hurt," The man said not changing his tone to his now unsatisfied boss. "Really hurt, might not make it through. People die from accifdents all the time," He said with full implication in his voice.

…

"Sir!" A voice said. Or, at least, Yugi thought it was a voice. It sounded like a mix between a ruined tape and a bad megaphone. Yugi tried to open his eyes, but all he could see were bright lights and un-discernable shapes. Another, even brighter light flashed into his eyes, that Yugi knew must be a flashlight to determine his pupil response.

"Can you here me?"

"Yes," he tried to answer, but he was sure all they could hear were gurgling hoarse sounds. Bile rose up in his throat and he felt like he was going to puke.

"Do you know your name?"

_What a stupid question. _

"Yu—

This time Yugi did puke. He couldn't help it, as he leaned over the side of the moving stretcher he emptied everything he had in his stomach onto the floor.

"Oh god," he cried. It hurt to move. He regretted leaning over the stretcher now. Every part of his body felt alive with fire, there was no part of his skin that didn't feel burned. The pain in his left shoulder and legs however, proved to be even more painful than his skin.

Someone wiped his face for him and shined the flashlight in his eyes again.

_Stop it._

"Slow pupil dilation, possible concussion. Patient's heart rate is 45 over 60 and dropping."

_That's bad isn't it?_

"Get him in emergency surgery now!"

_I hate hospitals. _

Yugi felt every bump that the stretcher hit on the floor. He felt like he wanted to puke again. Within seconds he faintly heard the words "One, two, three," and felt himself being lifted up by a crash team. He must be in the surgery room now. Moments later he heard the tale-tell signs of a heart monitor and felt cold fluid running through his veins. _Funny, I didn't even feel the IV go in. _

His vision cleared only slightly before he saw a face mask being placed over his mouth. He tasted funny gas and felt it cool his lungs as the anesthesia put him to sleep.

…

Honda and Anzu had been the first to be alerted to Yugi's condition. To Anzu's complete surprise, Yugi had listed her as his emergency contact in situations such as this. She had called Honda, but he already knew from the security at the Institute. They hadn't wasted any time getting to the hospital. Honda had called Shizuka and she had promised to be there as soon as she could. Anzu couldn't help but wonder how fast Honda had gotten the security set up that now surrounded Yugi's surgery and the waiting room. Absolutely no one without Honda's permission was allowed in the little waiting area.

They had been waiting for thirty minutes when Shizuka finally arrived.

When Anzu saw one of her oldest friends they stopped for a moment and stared before sweeping each other in tight hugs.

Seeing Shizuka again, Anzu felt that she couldn't hold it back anymore. The floodgates erupted and tears rolled down her face freely.

"I— I don't know what hap..p...p..end," She cried. "They say someone tried to kill him!" She hiccupped and hated how unstable she sounded, but she couldn't help it. It hurt too much to keep it back anymore.

"Blow him up is more like it," Honda said bitterly.

"Honda! How can you be so insensitive?!" Shizuka said, still holding Anzu in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but when someone tries to kill one of my friends, I don't get sad. I get—

"Angry?" Shizuka said trying to get him to lower his voice.

"I shot right past angry and went straight to pissed off." He said clenching his fists. "How can someone do this? Why?" He started pacing "Why, cant I catch the bastard!" He sat down opposite of where the girls were and threw his face in his hands.

One hour passed by.

Two hours.

Three hours.

When the fourth hour rounded the corner Honda stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want any?" The girls shook their heads. He turned to leave and Shizuka stood up.

"I'm going to go and make sure he doesn't do anything that he'll regret. Are you going to be ok?"

Anzu nodded. Her head was pounding from crying so much, but she lied anyway.

"I'll be right back,"

Anzu stayed there, hoping, _praying_, for some news about Yugi. She sat there in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs when thirty minutes passed by.

_Where did they go?_ She thought worriedly to herself.

The doors to her left opened, the opposite direction that Honda and Shizuka had gone, and Anzu stood up immediately.

"You're Anzu?" A doctor in a white coat and blue paper over-scrubs came over to her.

"Yes?" She said clutching her purse for dear life.

"Mr. Mouto is asking for you," He said with a smile.

"He is?" She said smiling. "He's ok?"

The doctor nodded. "We've stabilized him; he's been able to stay awake for the last forty-five minutes,"

_Forty-five minutes! What were they doing waiting that long to tell me?_

"Were gonna keep him for a while and watch out for signs of acute infection and any possible embolisms, but we think that it would be ok if you came in to see him,"

Anzu followed the doctor at once. She saw Kaiba's men standing next to a glass door at the end of the hall. When they reached the door she was asked to show ID.

"You know who I am," she said.

"Just a precaution Miss. Anzu, nothin personal," She did and a few more slow moments passed before she was allowed in the door.

"Yugi?" She asked to the figure lying on the bed. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn and the one lamp dimmed; it gave the illusion of tranquility. Anzu's nerves were fried, so the illusion the room had did nothing for her.

The figure on the bed was Yugi, but the right side of his head was bandaged, as were legs that were hanging out from under the covers and his left shoulder. The patches of skin that Anzu could see, that weren't covered up in either blankets or hospital clothes, looked badly sunburned. His right arm had small patched, bandages located sporadically around his flesh except, where in the crook of his arm an IV needle was taped on. He was only hooked up to one machine that, from what Anzu could tell, was his heart monitor and oxygen reader, besides that of the Saline dripping into the IV tube. He looked vastly uncomfortable and stiff.

"Hi love," Yugi answered. He didn't smile, and his voice sounded strained as if he were trying to put on a good show for her.

"Don't do that," She said, sitting herself in the chair next to his bed. She kept eye contact with him the entire time.

"Don't do what?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Pretend that everything is ok when its not,"

"I'm not pretending," he said, but all the feigned happiness had disappeared.

Anzu didn't answer. Instead she reached for his left hand that was dangling off the side of the bed. He squeezed her hand and Anzu winced at how much rougher they were now.

"I love you," Yugi whispered. Anzu could feel small tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't do that love," He took his hand out of hers to wipe her face.

"Why not?" She said bitterly. "Someone is trying to kill my boyfriend,"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Yugi added softly.

_For how long? How long will these people keep trying and getting away with this?_

"Does your back hurt?" Anzu asked remembering his grotesque scar. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't hurt at all. The drugs they have me on are a...MAZ...ing," he said trying to make her laugh. It worked, and she leaned over to kiss him gently.

There was a knock at the door as it opened.

"Knock, knock," Shizuka said as she and Honda entered the room. "Oh sorry," she added seeing Anzu over Yugi.

"No, not at all," Anzu wiped the rest of the tears off her face and blushed. She got off of her seat and went over to her friends.

"Hey Yug," Honda came over and his face hardened at his friends current state. "So what's the verdict?" Everyone stopped to listen.

"Well, one cracked shoulder blade, a few cuts and scrapes,"

_A few cuts and scrapes, my ass. _Honda thought maliciously.

"Um… I had some…internal bleeding," Yugi said trying to soften the blow for Anzu's sake. "But nothing major, nothing that wasn't handled right away and easily,"

"I won't be raising my left arm for a while, but other than that they said I could leave after a week or so,"

"What about your burns?"

"More like a bad sunburn," Yugi added quickly "Can't hardly feel a thing. Drugs are pretty great here,"

Yugi could tell that no one believed him. He was telling the truth, but he didn't know how badly he looked to his friends, so he couldn't blame them for their disbelief.

"But besides that, I've got some new information," He whispered and he motioned for his friends to gather close to him. "From Atem,"

"Yeah?" Honda said with disbelief still foreshadowed on his face. Yugi had to be high off his meds if he thought he had seen their dead friend. Without any help from a millennium item, Honda was sure that contact with the dead was impossible.

"How could you have seen him?" Shizuka asked curiously. No hint of skepticism was in her tone and Honda was pleasantly surprised.

"Well…" Yugi rubbed the back of his head, struggling with what he was about to say.

"I think it's because I sort of…died,"

Anzu shook her head violently.

"I saw him, but I hadn't died. So don't you dare say things like that Yugi!"

"You saw Atem?" Honda looked dramatically behind him at her.

"Well. If you say that then…" Yugi said softly, all of the confidence slowly dripping away from him. Anzu and Honda were immediately brought back to a time when Yugi had no confidence at all. A small, meager boy that would have given up if it meant the people he cared about or himself walked away unharmed. A glimpse of that boy that Yugi had been was brought back in front of them.

"I guess it'll take some more thinking then…" Yugi was abashed. He didn't feel like himself, or rather, he felt more like his old self. The person he had been before he had friends or Atem. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Perhaps it had been because of the latest assassination attempt on his life, or seeing Atem again. Yugi wasn't sure which, but he was suddenly uncomfortable like a hermit crab trying to fit into a shell too small for it. Yugi did _not _want to be that person again, he had grown far too much to fall back into that _weak_ person that had allowed himself to be ripped open all of those years ago.

"You were saying about information," Honda said changing the subject back.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, some confidence slowly seeping back into him. "Well pay attention; I don't want any of the staff overhearing this….

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Shadow Realm

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this has taken so long. School work takes up most of my time, so forgive my lateness. I know that most of you would chase me with pitchforks for not finishing this story, so here's the latest chapter. DON'T WORRY. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED, THERE ARE MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. As for the artists submissions, it seems that no one was interested, so it has been cancelled. Sorry. I plan on having another chapter for each of my stories up later this weekend so keep your eyes peeled. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**_  
><em>

**Kako  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some things are just not meant to be together. Toothpaste and orange juice are one example. Oil and water is another. <em>

_Me and bombs…_

Yugi woke up sore and stiff, which was to be expected. He had been asleep for at least ten hours and hospital beds aren't the most maneuverable things to move around in. His IV line started to itch in this arm, the blood pressure cuff clicked on automatically temporarily cutting off his circulation, and he was sure he was developing bed sores. However, the gentle breathing of Anzu sleeping in the foldout bed next to him calmed his nerves. He had to keep from giggling at her sprawled form on the cot; it was almost hard to believe she was a professional dancer with how she was sleeping.

A knock at the door broke Yugi from his trance and stirred Anzu. An older nurse came in to check Yugi's vital signs. She had to be in her early fifties at least. Her green scrubs displaying the rose-shaped hospital logo in the top corner of her shirt made her already pale skin look washed out. She gave off a no-nonsense attitude, as if she had seen too much in her career as a nurse and refused to take any crap. Despite her appearance and attitude, Yugi couldn't help but feel comfortable with the woman and enjoy her company. She asked if he was comfortable.

"I'd be more comfortable if I were home,"

The nurse smiled and checked Yugi's clipboard before giving him pain medication.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Peachy keen. Besides being the hospital and nearly dying,"

"Are you always a wise ass?" She said planting her hand on her hip, grinning and raising her eyebrow.

"No. Sometimes I'm asleep,"

Her giggling was cut off by her pager.

"I'll be back to check on you later Mr. Mouto,"

After she left Yugi started to feel the Vicoden burning through his veins and the monumental high impairing his pain.

"Do you always flirt with older women?" Anzu said teasing him and rubbing her eyes.

"I wasn't flirting. I was setting the standard for the rest of the nurses to know I'm a badass,"

"You're a pig Yugi,"

"Oink oink,"

Anzu laughed. "You turn into such a wiseass when you're on drugs. What happened to my sweet Yugi?"

"I'm still sweet,"

"Prove it," She crossed her arms.

Yugi reached for her and tugged her arms gently until she sat down on the side of the bed. Her reached for her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He took her hand in his free hand, being careful not to inadvertently rip out his IV and branched his fingers through hers.

"I will love you until the day I die,"

"Yugi…" Anzu was taken aback by the level of seriousness and confidence radiating in his voice.

"I mean it Anzu. I loved you before I even knew it myself. I will do absolutely everything in my power to ensure you are safe and I swear to protect you,"

"I think it's you who needs the protection,"

Yugi wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. "No tears," He said before pulling her gently for a kiss.

"I love you too Yugi,"

"Hey now, keep the adult situations in private," A familiar voice had entered the room while the two of them had been distracted. The man was tall and was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in mock disapproval. His hair was the color of fading sunlight, his face lined with advanced aging that came along with years of a hard life.

"Jounochi!" Yugi said smiling. His best friend was grinning at him with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"We were in private, you're just a pervert," Anzu said.

_As usual, these two are always butting heads. _Yugi wondered to himself.

"I resent that,"

"Jounochi, what are you doing here? What about your job back in Domino?" Yugi said excitedly. He had missed his best friend, and going through these hardships without him had been hard.

"After another attempt on my friend's life? You think I wouldn't be here to watch out for you, after everything we've been through?" Jounochi uncrossed his arms and stepped into the room. "The guys at the station donated some PTO for me, and I worked everything out with my Captain. It's all good,"

"If you think I wouldn't be here too, then you're sadly mistaken," Another, feminine voice rang out from behind Jounochi and a form peered from behind the door.

"Mai!" Anzu got up and rushed the girl pulling her into a hug.

"I see how it is. Mai gets a warm welcome, and I get insults, some things never change." Jounochi feigned hurt and left the now squealing girls to their chatter and walked over to Yugi. The burns that Yugi had sustained had mostly faded into blisters, leaving his skin red and peeling. The injuries that were still major were carefully wrapped in bandages. Yugi's complexion was pale and drained. It reminded Jounochi of the last time Yugi had been burned years ago in the warehouse fire while trying to pull the Millennium puzzle free from a chain that had been hammered into a dueling stage. He had almost died trying to save Atem's soul.

But this time it had been more than senseless, an attempt on his life rather than an accidental electrical fire caused by a mad man.

Jounochi joked with his friends, happy to see Yugi in good spirits. On the inside, his mind was whirling and fury burned inside him. Yugi had to endure countless trials during their time to unlock Atem's memories, fighting and dueling in battles that had been life-or-death situations to save themselves, save family, and set Atem free. They had earned the right to live peacefully, to move on in life as they saw fit.

This madness against them needed to end now.

...

"You want to hear something strange?" Mokuba said to his brother in a bored tone.

"Not particularly," Kaiba was busy, as he always was, only this time it had nothing to do with running his company. This had to do with Pegasus and his time and place to meet. The old man wanted Kaiba to fly out to his island. Kaiba had refused, making every effort to be as rude as possible. Kaiba hated the island almost as much as he hated Pegasus; it held too many bad memories. Pegasus had responded in a more persistent manner, ensuring that it was the only safe place to talk. Kaiba had reluctantly accepted to fly over and meet later that evening.

After all it was just business.

"Honda said that someone was trying to revive the millennium items right?" Mokuba continued, ignoring Kaiba's aloof attitude. "But how would that be possible? They were thrown and lost to an endless pit, probably thrown so far down that they would melt in the Earths' core. If these people are after them wouldn't there be some archeological dig."

"Your point being?"

"Wouldn't we have heard about it in the local newspaper in Egypt?"

"No, not necessarily. With enough money and influence, covering up a dig of that caliber would be easy,"

"Something would be showing up though right? A cover story at least?"

"Like I said, with enough money and influence over the local government someone would be able to get away with anything,"

"You're such a cynic,"

"I speak only the truth,"

A knock on Kaiba's office door interrupted their conversation. A young girl peeked shyly around the door in without being given permission to enter. She looked frail, but the hollowness in her eyes had begun to disappear. Her hair vaguely reminded Kaiba of his blue-eyes-white dragon, but that was where the similarities stopped. She looked weak and breakable, lacking the strength that Kaiba revered in people he respected. Her clothes consisted of a thin, plain white sleeping gown; she was barefoot and looked cold.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She said meekly.

"Yes?" Mokuba and Seto said simultaneously.

"Um," She looked confused. "I was told I could find Mr. Kaiba here," Her speech was slightly slurred. The Kaiba brothers knew at that point that she was more than just confused; she was reacting to the pain medication. Her eyes were dilated and from a closer look they could tell that she was trembling slightly.

She was high as a kite.

"I was hoping to speak to the man who brought me here,"

"Uh," Mokuba didn't know what to do. He looked at his brother, but Kaiba had remained disinterested and silent. "I'm the one that brought you here; did you want to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to have some questions answered, if you wouldn't mind,"

"Do you— Mokuba was going to say _Do you want to put on clothes first, _but Seto interrupted.

"You should dress appropriately when addressing someone, especially in front of complete strangers," Seto's voice was not cold or cruel, as Mokuba would have expected. Instead it was the fact that Seto's voice utterly _lacked_ any kind of emotion at all. It took Mokuba off guard and left him nearly speechless. Kaiba hadn't acted so distant and inhuman in _years_.

"I don't have any other clothes sir," She said ashamed as if it were her fault that Mokuba hadn't thought about dressing a guest. Kaiba didn't say anything, instead he walked over to the girl and gently took her by her elbow.

"Come with me, I think it's best that you rest for a while. At least until the drugs are out of your system." She followed obediently, as if she had a choice to do anything other than follow Seto Kaiba's orders.

"But—

"We will speak with you afterwards. Mokuba promises to answer any and all of your questions upon awaking,"

"Thank you sir,"

"My name is Kaiba,"

"My name is Kiora, nice to meet you Kaiba," She grinned from ear to ear so widely that Kaiba could swear he saw her wisdom teeth. He found a frantic nurse, who seemed to have lost her patient and handed her over. Kiora was so lost in her own mind that she didn't register the other woman's presence.

"I have no idea how she slipped out so easily. I'm sorry about this Mr. Kaiba,"

"Make sure you and the rest of the staff keep an eye on her,"

"I'll make sure of it sir,"

"Whoever she ran into is incompetent," The nurse twisted her eyes in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir,"

"Someone told her where to find me. They obviously ignored the fact that she was still high off of her medication. I don't want people who lack common sense working for me,"

"Mr. Kaiba, she didn't meet anyone today,"

"How do you know? She could have easily met a maid in the hallway,"

"I found her by watching the security tapes sir, she came straight to your office and she didn't meet anyone at any time in between then. The only other person who saw her today was the doctor and that was early this morning when you were at work,"

Kaiba absorbed her words. If what the nurse was saying was true, it meant that Kiora had managed to find her way through his maze of a mansion and pin point his location exactly, or Mokuba's location. She had said someone told her where to find him. Had she _lied_ to him then, or was she so far gone from the drugs that she didn't know what she was talking about? Kaiba preferred to believe the rational explanation, but something in the back of his mind kept him on edge. He had seen too many strange and unexplainable things to toss the idea so carelessly.

He'd have to ask her about it later, right now he had a plane to catch.

…

Honda woke up on his couch, his paperwork and files spread out on his chest. He could taste the coffee he'd had several hours earlier and grimaced. He looked at his watch. _Jounochi and Mai should be at the hospital by now, _he thought randomly. He shuffled the strewn papers and tossed them carelessly on the small coffee table in front of him. He was suddenly grateful he had invested in office furniture, other than a desk and chairs. A blinking light from his fax machine motivated him to move, his muscles screaming in protest as they stretched and woke up.

He could see that he had received a few faxes while he had been asleep. One was from Mokuba and Seto regarding some information that Pegasus was offering, with a time and date that he was going to receive another fax with all the details. This made Honda raise his eyebrows in curiosity. _What could Pegasus have to do with this?_ Regardless, he stuffed it in his mind, filing it in with the rest of clues. The only reason Kaiba would send a time and date was so that only Honda would be the one to pick it up when the time came. Apparently what Pegasus had to offer was important enough.

The second fax was a copy of a newspaper clipping from a number that Honda didn't recognize. One small article was circled with red pen. The headline told Honda that the article had been released a week prior in a town, whose name that Honda could not pronounce, in the Middle East. The town name seemed vaguely familiar, but Honda could not trace where he had seen it before. The article was smaller than two paragraphs long, apparently small news to the town. The article told Honda about a wealthy philanthropist buying up land that had no agricultural value, no water source, and no archeological value.

Who would send Honda an article like this and why? What did some rich guy buying worthless land have anything to do with _anything? _The name of the town had been highlighted, so Honda decided to do a Google search. After information popped up on his browser, it hit him. He had been to this town before; or rather he had been through this town before. They all had.

It was the town that was just outside the gate to the afterlife, where Yugi had defeated Atem and the millennium items had perished.

Someone was buying the land where it had resided.

This was huge. It meant that someone knew about the value of what was buried beneath the sand. Honda knew from Atem that someone was trying to rustle up the old magicks and stir up the shadow realm. Whoever was buying the land was connected to these attacks towards Yugi and responsible for all the weird things that had been happening.

Honda didn't waste any more time. He scrambled to find a name of the person or company in the article that was buying all the land. There was no name, the only information towards the identity of the buyer was 'a wealthy philanthropist' which told Honda nothing. He growled in frustration at the carelessness of the writer to leave out such an important detail.

It was time to put his investigative skills to the test.

**Please Review**


	32. Coercion

Kaiba flew to Pegasus' island alone, refusing to allow Mokuba to tag-along, although since Mokuba was only speaking to him on business terms, it wasn't too difficult. Kaiba wouldn't show it, but he was saddened at his brother's treatment of him. The teenager could be annoying and immature at times, but he was the only family he had left. He understood Mokuba's anger towards him, but he'd thought the boy would've gotten over it by now. Mokuba didn't even know their parents; he barely learned to walk when they'd died. _What's to miss when you never knew them?_

So Kaiba was alone on his jet ride, bored out of his mind, reading an old novel to help pass the time. He'd opted out flying himself. He was far too distracted to want to fly, and he wanted to be able to have at least a few hours to relax.

When Kaiba could see nothing but the ocean out of his window, he made the decision to call Mokuba to check in with him. He wasn't sure when he had gotten into the habit, but he had been doing that a lot lately. _Don't you think if there was a problem, Mokuba would've called me instead?_ He told himself. It didn't matter anyway; Mokuba hadn't answered. So he decided to call Kiora's doctor instead.

"She's recovering well sir. We expect her to be able to move around on her own soon. That is… ahem" he said nervously. "When the pain medication is out of her system," It seemed to Kaiba that the only reason the girl could get up and walk around earlier that day, was because the drugs had numbed her pain.

"Keep Mokuba posted,"

"Actually sir, Mr. Mokuba is currently talking with her now. She woke up a few hours ago asking for the young master,"

_So maybe Mokuba hadn't stiffed my call after all._ Making Kaiba's heart rise slightly.

"Fine," Kaiba said hanging up without saying good-bye.

Kaiba wasn't sure why, but thoughts about the girl kept drifting through his mind. How had she come across his car that day? She had acted as if she had been running from someone who was trying to hurt her and her screaming about violence against her had only strengthened that possibility. He couldn't imagine someone trying to hurt her. She seemed too shy of a person to get involved with the wrong people. Of course desperate people would do anything to save themselves. Or perhaps she was born into the wrong family; Kaiba could certainly understand family manipulation from living with his adopted father. The girl Kiora was a mystery for sure. Maybe Mokuba could get some answers out of her today.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're coming up on Pegasus' island now. Expect landing in ten minutes," The pilots' voice said over the intercom.

There were some answers that Kaiba was going to get for sure today.

…

A hospital volunteer by the name of Butters came into Yugi's room to take his lunch tray. The volunteer was still in high school from the looks of it and had to have been roped into his job somehow. No sane teenager that Yugi knew would volunteer for a job like this. _Or maybe I'm just being a cynic_.

"How was lunch Mr. Mouto?" He said picking up the tray of barely touched food.

"You kidding? The processed turkey and cold mashed potatoes were to die for," Yugi said it with the widest smile he had. The kid smiled at his sarcasm, but didn't laugh.

"Seems like you didn't even touch your processed turkey," The kid said with a raised eyebrow.

"What you see there is seconds. I loved it so much, I just had to have more,"

"Uh huh, I see. So when the doctor asks me later about patient response to eating food, you'll be at the top of the list of best eaters."

"Swing it however you want," Yugi said smiling and leaning back into his pillows.

"Um, Mr. Mouto is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Ask away kid,"

"I know this is completely inappropriate, but do you think I can get you to autograph something for my little brother? He's without a doubt your biggest fan," The kid asked ashamed. Yugi knew that he would get in trouble from the hospital if he got caught.

"Sure, tell you what," Yugi reached for a blank sheet of paper and a pen. "Write your address here and I'll send you a proper one. I don't think he'd appreciate it being on a hospital napkin,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Um," the kid said apprehensively.

"Something else?" Yugi said kindly.

"Well, no offence to you Mr. Mouto, but Kaiba is my favorite duelist. Do you think—

"Don't worry about that," Yugi said as warmly as he could to get the kid to relax. "We all have our favorites. Kaiba's a good friend of mine. I'm sure I can get you something with his signature on it,"

The teenager beamed and wrote down his address with his and his brothers names.

"You're fantastic Mr. Mouto. I can't tell you how much this will mean to my brother for Christmas,"

Then he left without another word. Yugi couldn't help but feel suddenly lonely. Anzu, Jounochi, and Mai had gone to the hospital cafeteria to get lunch with Yugi begging for them to bring him something besides what they had served him earlier. The kid had inadvertently brought up wounds in him that Yugi hadn't been able to heal yet. He wasn't angry or resentful towards the kid, but he was jealous. The kid had a little brother. He had family. Family he was going to celebrate the holidays with. Yugi didn't have that anymore. His mother had passed away a few years before, and his grandfather had left him just a few months ago. The realization that he was alone in this world weighed heavily on his mind. He loved his friends and was grateful for their company, but there were some voids that friendship couldn't fill.

Yugi suddenly wished he could see his mother and grandfather one last time.

…

"So have they figured out who planted the bomb yet?" Jounochi asked at Anzu after they sat down. Anzu nodded.

"Yeah, they barely were able to see him in the security camera with the odd angle, but they know who did it. They just haven't caught him yet,"

"What was the name?" Jounochi said reining in the menace in his voice. Anyone who didn't know him would've thought he was asking a casual question.

"I don't remember. They told us while Yugi was in surgery, but I was so worried about him, I didn't pay much attention. Honda knows though, he wrote it down,"

"Why haven't they caught him yet?" Mai asked. Anzu shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, apparently this guy has multiple aliases. They think he might be connected to someone with enough influence to cover his tracks,"

"Like the police?" Jounochi asked paranoid.

"I think maybe a local crime syndicate, but that's just my guess. The police haven't told me much past that,"

The three friends ate their food in silence for the next several minutes, thinking over the situation they were in now. Jounochi brooded and ate his meal as if he was attacking his food. Mai had barely touched her plate, and Anzu was pushing her food around.

"Do you think someone will try again?" Mai asked quietly, taking her first bite.

"Of course they will," Jounochi snapped. He couldn't believe that she would ask such a stupid question. "They want him dead," The other people in the cafeteria looked up to see where the shouting was coming from. Anzu blushed in embarrassment, and Mai got angry. Before Mai could snap back, Anzu reached across the table and pulled Jounochi's earlobe hard.

"Calm down. This is not the time or place and that is no way to talk to a lady," Jounochi was reminded of their time in high school when Anzu's wrath was the worst thing he feared. Jounochi apologized and surprised Anzu by reaching for Mai's hand and stroking it gently.

"I'm just on edge. When someone tries to hurt the people I care about I get angry,"

"We all are," Anzu said rubbing her friends shoulder. "We need to keep calm though, they only way were going to figure this out is with a level-head,"

"That's funny coming from you," Jounochi said smiling evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mai laughed at the both of them. They continued to spout insults back and forth and by the end they were all laughing. It felt good to laugh with so many problems looming over their heads. It made it seem that it wouldn't be so impossible to overcome them.

When they all calmed down and finished eating Jounochi's demeanor changed.

"So has Yugi told you?"

"Told me what?" Anzu had a vague idea of what he was talking about.

"About his scar,"

"Yes, he's told me. He's told me everything, what you guys have been up to, his family passing away, all of the attacks. Everything,"

"Good, I didn't want to be the one to break it to you,"

Anzu got quiet and Jounochi quickly changed the subject.

"So how long have you and Yugi been—

"Jounochi!" Mai said chastising her boyfriend.

"I wasn't asking how long they've been sleeping together! Sheesh, you think I want to know that! I was _going_ to ask how long they've been dating,"

Mai blushed in embarrassment, but she wasn't as red as Anzu who was looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

"You always think the worst of me, I swear,"

"Quit giving me reason to,"

"We haven't been dating long," Anzu said interjecting into their fight. She said it as if she was ashamed. In truth she was ashamed, but not because she was dating Yugi. She was ashamed that it had taken so long for something to happen between them and felt that she was partly to blame.

"So when is your first show?" Mai asked and the subject quickly changed again.

…

Yugi's friends returned with a cheeseburger and fries after checking with the nurse to make sure it was okay. He silently thanked God for his small mercies and devoured the food within minutes.

"You've been obsessed with cheeseburgers since the day I met you Yug," Jounochi laughed.

"They're God's gift to man," Yugi said through mouthful bites.

Anzu watched as color flourished back into Yugi's face every time he smiled and laughed with Jounochi. It was amazing how much his best friend could uplift Yugi's spirits. Yugi had a smile in his eyes that Anzu hadn't seen in a long time, the kind of look that people had when they had no worries and truly believed that their life couldn't get any better. She admired Yugi's ability to overlook the negative situations and find the strength to smile and laugh with his best friend.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Yugi?" Anzu said suddenly. The laughter died, but Jounochi winked at Yugi and Mai smiled.

"What's the matter?" Yugi said after the couple left.

"Nothing,"

"You're a bad liar,"

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you. Is that so bad?"

"Something's bothering you,"

Anzu sighed knowing there was no point in denying it.

"I'm just worried Yugi,"

"You're always worried," Yugi smiled.

"I'm serious Yugi," Yugi's smiled faded. "Someone has been trying to kill you and some godforsaken evil is trying to unleash the Shadow Realm. Can you really expect me to stand by and not worry about you, about all of us?"

"No, of course not," He reached for her hand. "But I do want you to trust me and believe that I can handle this,"

"This is handling it?" She said referring to his hospitalization.

"I promise that when this is over I will still be alive and well,"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"I'm an Aries, what's your excuse?"

Anzu pffed but she couldn't help but smile.

"Come here," He beckoned. Anzu carefully placed herself next to Yugi, being mindful of his bandages. His good arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. The contact made them both feel better. The same feeling that crying children would get when they are comforted by their mothers or when a smile from a loved one made you smile too, even if you don't know why. That feeling is magical and has an immediate calming effect. Anzu and Yugi felt completely whole, lying together letting each other's presence, almost as if everything were normal and okay. A sudden spike in Yugi's heart monitor made Anzu nervous.

"You ok?" Anzu asked concerned.

"That's natural,"

"What do you mean?" Yugi sighed sounding frustrated.

"Well…" Yugi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "You're near me. My heart always races when I see you,"

Anzu didn't have anything to say to that, instead she kissed his chin and snuggled closer.

"You've got your first rehearsal tonight right?"

"Yeah but,"

"What?"

"I can't believe you would remember something like that with everything going on,"

"I have had lots of free time lately. You should get going if you're going to be on time Anzu,"

"I don't want to leave you,"

"I'm heavily guarded and Jounochi is here. Nothing will happen to me with him around,"

"I'll be back tonight," she muttered reluctantly and kissed Yugi. Saying goodbye to Jounochi and Mai on her way out she left the three of them behind.

She made her way to the coffee machine, past the nurses' station and through the doors into the ICU waiting room. It was abandoned; every chair was empty leaving an almost ghost-like atmosphere. She thought it was odd that the waiting room was abandoned in the middle of the day. She knew there were other patients in the ICU, but perhaps she was underestimating how intimidating that guards posted at Yugi's door could be.

A sense of deja vu enveloped her as she was reminded of the last time Yugi had been burned and the thoughts that poisoned her mind then. She had worried over the dangers that Yugi would have to face and the fear over the chance of him not surviving. She felt those same feelings, only this time it was deeper, more real. They knew the enemy then, or at least had some idea about the kind of power they held. This time they only had a vague picture.

She shivered despite the warmth of the coffee.

…

The stalker was impatient. He had been hired to do a job and his employers were hindering his progress. Since the missed hit days ago they had been dictating his movements towards the target. The timing on his bomb had been unfortunate, but not due to his incompetence. If Yugi's sudden change in direction hadn't interfered he would have been paid the other half of his check. He was still curious to know how that had happened; in all his years of work he had never missed a target from coincidence

He hid in plain sight as it was sometimes the easiest way to avoid detection. In this particular case he wouldn't be seen unless someone was specifically looking for him. He hated clichés, but at the moment he lived one as the flannel shirt and jeans with the rose-shaped hospital logo and nametag labeled him as a hospital worker. Embracing the full cliché he held a mop dipped in a rolling bucket.

After all no one ever paid attention to hospital janitors.

He had done as he had been instructed, but he added the extra annoyance to the bill. Instead of taking out the target immediately after surgery as he had planned, his employers had called off the hit and urged him to gather information instead. What struck him as odd was not that they called off the hit, employers he had in the past had done this plenty of times, but that they asked him to watch the target and his girlfriend's romantic progress. He had voiced that he was not in _that_ kind of business; however after they added another fifty thousand to their bill he remained silent reluctantly.

He watched as the girl left, but made no attempt to follow her. Yugi Mouto was his original target after all. He made sure to keep his safe distance after seeing the kind of explosive personality that the blonde young man and his girlfriend possessed. Over the past few days he gathered the information that his employers had asked for and seemed pleased at their findings.

He left the hallway after seeing that the brunette girl had left and went outside to make a call. Making sure he wasn't being watched, he skulked into a dark area in the parking garage and dialed the number he had been given with his untraceable phone.

"You've done well Dante," His employer told him over the phone. "I'm giving you permission to move into the next phase,"

"Which would be?"

"Coercion," His employer, Thaddeus Gray, told him. "We need Yugi pushed in a certain direction, along with the rest of his friends,"

Dante wondered over Gray's sudden change in the targets treatment, putting a hit on him to having him be watched and now forcing him to a situation was not the usual pattern. It was the action of a man who could not make up his mind and that made Dante nervous over his paycheck.

"I'm giving you permission to use the Project,"

Dante's heart rate sped up in excitement.

"Use it however you will, just get the job done. You know what results I want,"

The conversation ended. Finally, Dante could use what had allowed him to kidnap Yugi from the Waldorf Astoria undetected, move in and out of the Duelist Institute and collect the files he needed, even allow him to look like shadows for a short amount of time. Dante knew the reason that he stuck with this job was not for the money, but for the thrill that magick could bring him.

He loved his job.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. The Reasons Why

**Authors Note: **I know it's been a while. I've had grad school to focus on, but now I have a break for some time and the story is one chapter closer to being finished. As a **warning** this chapter does have some harsh language and a pretty vivid **lemon**, more so than the first one. It's not till the end anyway. Don't like it, don't read. As always, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think. Praise and criticism is appreciated to make the story better for my audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Pegasus' Island<strong>

Pegasus sat across from Kaiba, sipping tea with his pinky hanging politely to the side. Maximillion Pegasus was everything Kaiba remembered and more. He radiated a calm composure. His eyes closed, and his mouth turned in slight grin. Pegasus wore a green suit who if worn on anyone else would have looked ridiculous. He was always primed and proper, ready for any occasion, even when it called for kidnapping and murdering.

Kaiba was bouncing his leg in agitation under the table and looked around while Pegasus drank in silence. They landed the ski jet and docked at Pegasus' island where Seto was greeted with Pegasus' cronies. Twenty minutes later they sat there at the castle where Mokuba had been kidnapped, sitting on the back patio overlooking the ocean. Kaiba noticed that all of the oversized dueling battlefields had been removed. Kaiba wasn't surprised, with his invention of the dueling disk making them obsolete. A slice of bitter satisfaction rushed through Kaiba.

_Things are warped if I am wasting my time here. _

He had to remind himself that he was doing this for his company. His business was being threatened, and he would not tolerate it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was doing this for Yugi and his other friends who had begrudgingly become part of his life.

Mostly, he just needed an excuse to get away from Mokuba for a while.

"Why am I here Pegasus?" Kaiba asked irritably. Pegasus took one more sip of his tea before sighing.

"To find answers I assume?"

"Answers only you have apparently,"

"I can understand your lack of patience with me Seto. My courtesy hasn't been the best in the past,"

Kaiba scoffed, but kept his mouth shut.

"That being said," Pegasus continued ignoring Kaiba's obvious disbelief. "Do you understand my motivation for my actions?"

"I don't care about your reasons,"

"Ah, but you will. It is at the core of your current troubles,"

"I'm listening, but if you continue to waste my time I'm leaving,"

Pegasus laughed lightly, but continued. "My reasons for my whole tournament all those years ago was to collect all the Millennium items,"

"That was obvious,"

"However, I do not think you know _why_ I wanted them and why others who know their power crave them," Pegasus sipped his tea.

"Power I'm assuming. Isn't that what everyone is after?"

"Ah, yes. Power. The thing that drives everyone to commit abysmal, terrible, inconceivable actions. Wars have been waged, whole tribes, cultures, and cities destroyed for control over resources, land, and most notably…women,"

"Hmph," Kaiba leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're wasting my time Pegasus,"

"You don't believe that women could be the cause of war?"

"I wouldn't waste my money or power for a woman,"

"Maybe _you_ wouldn't, but look at history. Helena and Troy, Cleopatra and Rome, Aphrodite and Hades,"

"That last one was a myth,"

"But the fact that the Athenians believed that even the Gods of Olympia would commit violent acts for women proves their similar thinking,"

"Your point?"

"My point being that a woman, Seto Kaiba, is the reason behind the greatest good and evil in human history,"

"And your 'evil' was created by a woman,"

Pegasus nodded his index finger at him indicating he had the correct answer.

"My wife and I were not married long when she died in a boating accident. A fluke really. We were supposed to be sailing the coast of France with her parents, but her mother had fallen ill. I, being the dutiful son-in-law, offered to stay behind. She had wanted to trade places with me, but I knew she hadn't seen her father in years, due to her parents' divorce. The boating trip was supposed to bring her parents together to spend time with their new son-in-law. The boat caught fire and she perished."

"How do the Millennium Items come into play with this?" Kaiba continued as if the death of Pegasus' wife didn't bother him. It did, the death of any woman bothered him, but he wasn't going to make that evident on his face.

"I had quite a bit of money you see. I had been born to privilege and married into it. What good was the money I had if I couldn't have her?"

"So you went searching for a way to bring her back to life,"

Pegasus nodded.

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Kaiba said.

"Yes, I had good intentions. It was my methods that lacked humility." _Your methods lacked lots of things Pegasus._

"I see your reasons and actions. What I don't see is the point."

"I'm getting there Kaiba,"

"Hmph,"

"The amount of power of just one Millennium Item had the ability to create illusions, meld someone's mind to your will, and even control someone's body. Think of what you could do with all of them? You could move mountains, conquer armies, and even bring the dead back to life. Why do you think Egypt lasted so long as a dynasty?"

"The Items were only used for two generations. Atem had them hidden after he died."

"But they remained in Egypt, buried beneath the sand in an unknowable tomb, watching, waiting together in control of Atem's loyal followers to protect Egypt."

Kaiba rubbed his eyes in irritation. He didn't need to hear this. What he needed were answers to the _current_ problem, not a history lesson.

"Kaiba do you know why I was selected to bare the Eye?"

"Enlighten me," Kaiba said with as much obvious sarcasm as possible.

"When Atem passed the first time, he knew that countless evil would attempt to control the Items after he died. He also knew that evil resided in the Items, bearing from their origin of creation. The countless souls that his uncle had sacrificed to make them had rooted unspeakable gore and carnage in the gold. They were rapists and thieves yes, but no one deserved to die like that. But he knew that evil had a weakness. With everything there is an opposite, Yin and Yang, black and white, so on and so forth. True evil cannot touch things of good, it can twist it, manipulate it, tempt it, but it cannot touch it."

"Yes, and?"

"When Atem died, he sacrificed himself for his family's ideals, for his people and friends. But what most people do not know is why he would have shattered his soul and buried his memories into a puzzle. I doubt even Yugi knows this."

Kaiba leaned forward in his seat, but not enough to let Pegasus believe he was interested. As much as Kaiba hated to admit it, Pegasus was reeling him in like a fish on a hook.

"And why would you know this?"

"Because there was a key to separating the Items from the tablet in the first place. I had heard rumors about magical Items capable of unimaginable power in Egypt. I followed a man I knew to be associated with them. I believe you've met him; he goes by the name Shadi."

Kaiba nodded, images of a tall Egyptian man wearing all white, his head covered in a turban and the most intense stare flashed through his mind.

"He knew I spied on him and offered me a chance to keep my head. If I could bare the Eye, then I could live. The Items tablet seal had already started to weaken. Whether it had sensed it's time to awaken was soon coming is unsure, but Shadi was able to take the smallest Item off the stone. He took my real eye with a knife and inserted the Item. I was able to live, because of my intentions."

"I don't understand,"

"Love, Kaiba. Love was the reason behind the seal on the tablet to keep the Items safe. Love for my wife was the reason I was able to bare the Eye. Had I been a grave-robber I would have burned from the inside out,"

"That makes no sense,"

"Doesn't it?"

"No. Marik had no love when he tried to kill us. Isis had no love when she helped us to stop him. Shadi had no love when he tested Atem and Yugi and what in the world does love have to do with Atem's death?"

"Didn't they? Marik had a love for self; he tried to save himself from his oppressive life. Isis had a love to rescue her brother from the darkness. Shadi had a love for his duty to his people and his King."

"But the things they all did—

"You said yourself that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. I mentioned that evil can take good and twist it and manipulate it, did I not?"

"Ok, if you're correct, and I am not saying you are. Going back to Atem, what does love have to do with his sealed soul?"

"Not many people know of Atem besides those that knew him in death and others who had grown up studying his life thousands of years ago,"

"So Marik, Isis, and Shadi would know,"

"I believe only Shadi would know. Marik and Isis would not have studied this portion of his life, their people would have thought of it as unimportant. Shadi would only know through his previous incarnation. His Item allowed him to see into people's souls and manipulate them. He could have used it to speak with his previous life."

"Continue," Kaiba said when Pegasus paused to make sure that Kaiba was grasping at what he was trying to tell him.

"Not many people knew about Atem's personal life. Friends, parents… a wife."

"Atem had a wife?"

"Atem had a wife," Pegasus repeated. "It was for his wife that he broke and sealed his soul inside a puzzle to protect. His life he gave to others, but his soul to his wife. His love for her was the reason he was able to seal the evil inside the Items as well as protect it from outside evil, for a time at least."

"He broke his soul for a woman?"

"The love of his life,"

"There is a hole in your theory. Atem banished and destroyed his memories when he broke his soul. Surely he would have known this when he died. What is the point to dying for her love when he wouldn't even remember her face? If he knew that love and his memories were the key to banishing true evil?"

"He knew exactly what would happen. It was the act of his soul shattering that created such a powerful seal that lasted over five-thousand years. The fact that he wouldn't remember her afterwards was of no consequence."

"Seems a waste to me,"

"Even you know of love, Kaiba. You love your little brother Mokuba do you not?"

"Shut your mouth," Kaiba spoke forcefully. "You will not mention Mokuba,"

Pegasus threw up his hands in defeat.

"I will not mention your brother, but my point remains clear. Atem died for duty, for country, and for friends, but he crushed his very soul for her."

"Who was she?"

"We don't have a name, but we do have it on good authority that she might have been his only wife,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Come now Kaiba, almost all of Pharaohs in the past had more than one wife. They had to ensure an heir. It seems that Atem and his father were rare kings indeed."

"And that has what to do with the current problem we have?"

"Nothing. I just thought it was interesting,"

Kaiba hissed in irritation.

"Calm down, I was only kidding," Pegasus had is napkin and waved it like a surrendering flag. "Don't you think it was odd that Atem's purpose besides his duty to his people, was to sire a child and yet he had not done so?"

"Not all of us are fit to be parents," Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.

"True, but to not have children with the love of your life, seems unlikely don't you think?"

"There were thousands of health problems they suffered back then that people don't have today. Maybe she or him hand unforeseen health problems,"

"Maybe, but again unlikely. The Items had the power to heal even the worst illnesses; infertility wouldn't have been an issue for them, especially for the royal family.

Kaiba threw his hands in the air in exasperation. No one could get under his skin like Pegasus could, not even Yugi.

"What then?"

"Perhaps she was already pregnant when he died?"

"And this has to do with the current problem now?"

"The epic love between husband and wife was enough to seal true evil away for thousands of years. Imagine the opposite, reawakening that evil to have under your control."

"It happened so easily before,"

"But that was meant to happen. Atem was meant to wake up, take control, banish the evil, and move on. If the Items were brought back, it would take more power than a misguided man attempting to revive his wife."

"How much more?"

"Huge. Imagine Godzilla destroying Japan in levels of power. It would take another epic love with a bond as strong as or stronger than the one between Atem and his wife," Kaiba gagged. "And a direct blood line to Atem. It was his blood that was spilled that created the seal, his love for his wife that shattered his soul."

"Doesn't seem like much,"

"The ceremony brings it all together, we don't know the specifics, but we know it involves what the ancient Egyptians called the 'Threshold',"

"And you have no idea what that was?"

"Sadly, no. Atem was careful enough to not even let his wife know the specifics of the ceremony. We only know this from her personal sketches within the tomb where the tablet was kept."

"You mentioned that Atem's wife could have been pregnant before he died,"

"Don't you think it strange that the resemblance between Atem and Yugi were so striking? Did none of you and your friends think about such things?"

"It never came up I suppose," Kaiba said. Thinking about it now the question should have popped up at least once and the answer should have been obvious.

"You said a direct line. Surely there is more than one descendant of Atem than Yugi?"

"No. There aren't." Pegasus seemed to be shivering with excitement. "For some reason, unbeknownst to my researchers, Atem's descendants continued to only bare one child in each generation. One after the other, like a picket line they only had one. If the parents tried to have another, problems would arise. Either they became sterile, the husband or wife left or died, or the sibling was born stillborn. Yugi is the only one."

"Strange,"

"Curious, but not strange. Yugi had to be the one. "

"So let me get this straight. Someone is trying to resurrect the Shadow Realm with the Millennium Items, reasons unknown, and they are going to do it by breaking the seal with some sort of 'epic' love and Yugi's blood?" Kaiba used his first two fingers to make the quoting sign at the word epic. The Hallmark love crap made him roll his eyes, but he had to admit that Pegasus' theory had him thinking. It made sense in certain areas, yet other parts of Pegasus' theory had Kaiba pondering.

"The answer to your current problem yes?"

"No, we still don't know who is doing this and why. Plus they've attacked Yugi countless times, they've had plenty of opportunity to get Yugi's blood,"

"Unless they need all of it. Atem died because of this remember? Maybe they didn't know when they trapped him in that tube, but they do now,"

…

**New York**

Yugi knew his friends would be pissed, but he couldn't take the hospital anymore despite his newfound friendship with Butters. He checked himself out against doctors' orders and advice from his bodyguards once he was fully conscious and aware of his limitations. As soon as he was cleared to walk with assistance from a cane he left. When Anzu would return to see him, she would see him at his apartment. He made sure to text her to let her know where he was. Making sure he knew she would be too busy and too late to do anything about it. In all honesty, Yugi didn't feel too bad. A few days in the hospital with expensive drugs had reduced his pain to irritating sunburn. His bad arm wrapped up and in a sling and his legs decent to walk with, he made sure he was coordinated enough to get around on his own without too much assistance.

He was wheeled out to the front of the hospital where his trusted driver was waiting for him. When he stood up leaning against his cane he spoke.

"No bombs on this one?"

"No Yugi," His driver said. Yugi felt guilt looking at the man. After all, he ended up with several stiches from the blast due to just being involved. "Been looked over with every detection device imaginable. We'll get you home safe and sound," the driver patted the hood like an owner would with a new puppy.

"What about after I get home,"

"Everyone looked it over too. Lady wasn't much too happy about it though. Kept trying to bite the men," He laughed and made Yugi smile. He was glad to know that Lady was being taken care of even if that meant for her amusement. She would never hurt anyone, he knew that, but she would do things out of boredom.

"No one is going to be posted in every one of my doors are they?"

"No, but it's being watched,"

"I'll suck it up I suppose,"

The trip home was uneventful; no shots fired or bombs going off, just traffic and more rain. _Shouldn't it be snowing this time of year?_

Yugi walked through his doors tired and beat. He turned off his cell so to not be disturbed, Lady trailed him but let him be otherwise. When he collapsed on his bed and popped his pain medication, he didn't even bother to take off his clothes before a dreamless sleep invaded his mind.

…

"Yugi! You lying bastard!"

Yugi heard Anzu slam his front door and yell into his apartment. He looked at his clock and figured he had gotten about five hours of sleep, better than his usual. He heard her storming up the stairs and looked at her as she opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"You said you would take care of yourself!" She stood there, her dance leggings and calf warmers still on, every other article of clothing looked careless, like she had dressed in a hurry. _She probably did. _Her hair was wet and tucked neatly and sharply in a bun on the back of her head. Her cheeks were red and puffed, either from weather or her anger Yugi wasn't sure. Lady cowered down the stairs.

"If I'm well enough to leave, then I'm well enough to be babysat by countless armed bodyguards." Yugi said groggily.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well not really countless. It's more like twenty or thirty,"

"This is not a joke Yugi!" The tears were sliding down her cheeks now, her voice trembling with anger and hurt.

"Anzu calm down. Please. As you can see I'm perfectly fine and I am guarded very well."

"Perfectly fine?"  
>"Ok, I'm not hundred percent, more like seventy or eighty."<p>

"Your arm is still in a sling," Anzu said stoutly, but she had lowered her voice.

"Anzu come here please," Yugi beckoned. Anzu huffed but sat next to him anyway. Yugi wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear. She noticeably shivered. "Please trust me Anzu. I felt it was time to leave so I left."

"You—

"No, let me finish. There was no point to me being there anymore. I'm purely in the recovery stage now, there's nothing I can do now but wait,"

"Ok, but why didn't you let me know when I was at the hospital earlier today,"

"Because I love you and I didn't want to worry you," He kissed her neck lightly, with barely a touch yet Anzu shivered all the same. This reaction he knew what not due to the cold.

"All you did was manage to piss me off," Yugi licked her neck from the top of her shoulder to her just under her ear. Anzu managed a light moan.

"But it was for your own good, for your peace of mind,"

_Bullshit. _Anzu thought for a moment, but let it slide. That was who Yugi was, hiding pain, worry, and fear to keep others from feeling the same. She knew that Atem's similar behavior had only strengthened this habit.

"Do me a favor," Anzu said turning her head and brushing her lips against Yugi's. "Stop doing things for my own good." She captured his lips again.

"Stop all things?" Yugi smiled in her kiss and lowered his head to her neck once again. She turned and took his mouth with hers, being mindful of his arm.

"Not all things," she barely managed to murmur. She pushed back on his chest carefully feeling his toned muscles underneath his shirt. He let her push him until his head landed on his pillow. "We'll continue when you're better Yugi," She rose to move, but Yugi grabbed her arm gently.

"Trust me Anzu," He pulled her down with strength that Anzu didn't ever remember Yugi having. "Let me show you how much I love you,"

Their lips met and Yugi felt himself come alive. He pulled her on top of his hips with his good arm and slipped his hand under her shirt to tease her back with his fingertips. Her breathing hitched and increased in tempo due to anticipation. She loved that Yugi had this effect on her; he could barely touch her and reduce her to shivers. She leaned over to capture his lips again but Yugi took his index finger and pressed them to her mouth. She looked at him in confusion but Yugi only smiled. He nuzzled her neck and Anzu moaned when he released his tongue to stroke her collarbone and throat. He started to go south and quit when the top of her dancing leotard cut him off just above her breastline. He took his hand off her back and lowered her top in the middle where her crevice between her breasts laid. He sucked until he left a mark.

"Yugi," Anzu said out of pure release.

"I'll make sure it won't be seen,"

"I'm not complaining,"

He tried to lift her top with one hand, but it proved more difficult than he expected. She giggled and helped him. She still wore her leggings and calf warmers, her socks and shoes long ago abandoned. She helped him with his pants, not bothering with his t-shirt that was trapped by his sling. He moved to help her, but this time she stopped him.

"Let me, Yugi. Let me do everything,"

He was disrobed of everything below the waist, she too was soon disrobed of everything.

"Let me know if I cause you any pain Yugi," He nodded, but he probably wouldn't feel it if she tore his arm off. He was too far gone on his pain medications to worry about it.

"You are so beautiful," Yugi said and he meant every word. Her brown locks now loose from her bun were brushing past her shoulders and it framed her face perfectly. Her eyes burned through him with intensity. The feeling of her thigh with his good hand made his erection even more aware.

"Yugi," she breathed his name and when she did he gripped one of her nipples in his mouth. She yelled in ecstasy and Yugi joined her in sounds of his own. He nipped, sucked, and licked giving each breast equal attention. She dug her hands in his hair, gripping clumps of his red strands like a lifeline. Wanting to bring her more he lowered his hand and slid two fingers into her wet hot folds. Her core enveloped his fingers.

"Yugi, more. Please give me more," She begged. Using his thumb he massaged her clit continuing until she orgasmed in his hands. "Yes," She cried.

Returning the favor she gripped his member forcing Yugi to throw his head back and grip her thigh like she had with his hair. He pulsed and throbbed in her hands. With his eyes closed he let out a sound that made Anzu think of a big wild animal yelling out of dominance. With her thumb she stroked his prepuce with the pre-juices flowing from his shaft. He didn't think he could take much more until he felt her mouth take his penis. He might have yelled out something resembling an 'oh god', but Anzu wasn't sure. Before long he bucked his hips deeper into her mouth and Anzu was more than willing to please him. A feeling grew in the pit of his stomach forcing his ball sack to tighten, but before he could release she let him go.

"Fuck," he barely breathed the curse.

He didn't even feel her slide the condom on he was completely lost in their pleasure.

Anzu giggled. "I've never heard you curse like that Yugi,"

"It doesn't happen very often," He was panting. "I was meant to show _you_,"

"I know you love me Yugi. You've gone through Hell and back to see me, to _be_ with me," She leaned over and curtained their faces with her hair, lips gripping his. He let his tongue coat her lips, begging for entrance. Their tongues dueled back and forth. Anzu didn't let go until she felt his hand on her breasts again. "Let me love _you_ Yugi,"

She let her core dance in the tip of his penis swaying her hips above him in a way that elicited new sounds from the man beneath her.

"Ah- Anzu," She took her name as a please and let him sheath himself in her. Yugi held his breath. _She's so tight._ At first it was slow, sensual, letting the both of them _feel_ again. He wanted to memorize everything about her, know what made her cry out from the most pleasure. She moved back and forth, up and down, letting all of Yugi deepen within her core and fill her completely. When Yugi began to buck their love-making gained in speed and intensity.

"Yuuuugi," Anzu cried. "Yessss," she hissed as her breasts bounced with each jump on him. Yugi lifted himself waist up and hugged her tightly to himself with his good arm, being mindful of his sling. Yugi formed an 'L' with his body dragging Anzu into him. She spread her legs further and wrapped them around his back. Her inner muscles throbbed and squeezed his member bringing her to her second orgasm.

He plunged through her orgasm, sending her into such a pleasure frenzy it was on the edge of painful. She honestly didn't think she could take anymore, but that didn't stop her from yelling, "Faster! Harder! More!" He listened and obliged, pounding into her. Anzu was on the edge of her third when she changed rhythm. She pushed on his chest, lowering him once again to the pillow. Flipping the situation from him plunging into her she began to ride him instead.

"Ride me Anzu, ride me hard," Anzu secretly liked this side to Yugi. He wasn't a dirty mouthed man normally, but she had the ability to bring it out in him. Their sex was too much for Yugi's innocent nature to remain in control.

"Right there, right there, right there," She moaned when Yugi started to buck with her tempo, hitting her sweet spot.

"Fuck Anzu, I'm…"

"Cum with me Yugi…" She didn't have to ask. He released and let out a guttural cry. "Yes!" Anzu screamed as she climaxed for the third time, her most inner muscles squeezing the man pressed inside her. She collapsed on top him slightly to his side being ever-careful of his wounded limb. With them still intimately connected, neither of them felt like moving.

"I love you," Yugi said, whispering into the hair on the top of her head. With his good arm stroking her back Anzu purred.

"I'll never stop loving you Yugi,"

"You'll be with me always?"

"Yes," she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"Of course I do," he smiled his innocent smile. "I just love hearing it,"

**Please Review**


	34. Indention

**Authors Note: We're getting close to an ending, maybe ten or so more chapters till the finale and epilogue. There are no lemons in this chapter, but watch out for Jounochi's foul mouth. Next chapter should be up next month. Next chapter in my other love story between Atem and Mana (Awakened) should be up within the next two weeks. ****As always, read and enjoy. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

Yugi woke up to a persistent annoying ringing. At first, the remnants of his dream had him confused. He knew that the sound didn't fit in the environment of his current reverie, yet it was there. When it didn't fade his conscience was kicked into gear, and he made small attempts to rise. New jumbled banging sounds were added into the mix.

It was then he knew it was someone at his door.

He ignored everything else and stumbled down the stairs in a similar fashion to how a thrall or zombie would have moved. He saw Jounochi's distorted outline in the stained glass and groaned. He was about to get reamed twice about his blatant apathy towards his own safety. Or at least that's how he remembered Anzu saying it last night.

Yugi opened the door, ignoring Lady's excited whines at the familiar companion.

"You must _really_ hate me. No one who actually _likes _someone would wake them up," Yugi complained as a quickly rising sun and sounds of a waking city assaulted his senses once he opened the door.

"Consider it your punishment," Jounochi gently pushed himself through the door letting himself into Yugi's temporary home. "Nice place," He said looking around. When Lady pawed Jounochi's leg, he patted her head and rubbed her ears.

"How long do you have time off for Jounochi?"

"Two weeks, but the Captain was going to give me more time if I needed. Considering everything we're going through again, he was lenient," Yugi motioned for Jounochi to follow him to the kitchen and started the coffee maker as they continued their conversation.

"You're lucky. Most people would be fired asking for so much time off after only being on the job a short time,"

"Captain knew me when I was a rookie in school. He knows I wouldn't take time off unless I needed it,"

Yugi handed a hot mug to Jounochi. When he took a sip of his own, he felt warm again.

"You're moving around well, considering,"

"Not bad for a gimp, huh?"

When Jounochi didn't laugh at Yugi's humor, he changed the subject.

"So you're not here to yell at me like I expected,"

"You're a grown man Yugi and my best friend. Don't you think I should treat you as such?"

"You're getting wise in your old age Jou,"

"Hey, I was always wise," He feigned insult.

"So what are you here for if not to chastise me?"

"Besides to see you? Kaiba's been calling your phone like crazy. When he couldn't get a hold of you he called us. Why was your phone off?"

"I needed the sleep," Jounochi rolled his eyes at Yugi's answer.

"Anyway," Jounochi coughed. "Kaiba had a meeting with Pegasus, found out some things. He wants to video phone us as soon as possible,"

"And why does Kaiba think that I would believe anything that Pegasus has to say?"

"Kaiba thinks it's worth listening to. I think that in itself should say a lot. Think of how long it took for you two to trust each other,"

"You trust him,"

"I tolerate him,"

"Bullshit. You consider Kaiba a friend, and you know it,"

Jounochi coughed again, choosing to ignore his comment. Yugi started to fill Lady's bowl for her breakfast and pain zipped through his nerves in his left arm at the sudden movement. He winced and grunted. Jounochi was at his side immediately taking the bowl and saying with his eyes _Well, you should know better_. Yugi knew that his pain medication wouldn't last forever, but he _hated _taking pills all the time. Yugi's wounded arm was becoming more and more painfully aware to his nervous system. _Son of a bitch. It hurts…_

"Yug?"

"Get my prescription would ya?" He smiled and pointed upstairs. Jounochi ran, taking three steps at once up the stairs with Lady following him. She whined at Jounochi's feet, urging him to move faster. When he found the orange prescription bottle, he grabbed two of the green pills and ran downstairs.

"Yug I got the—

He didn't see Yugi until he looked down at the kitchen floor. Yugi was sprawled on the floor like he was sleeping, except he wouldn't respond when Jounochi tried to wake him.

"Yugi?"

Nothing.

"Yugi!"

…

"Yugi,"

"Atem," This time there was no beautiful scenery, no perfect Central Park or haze of unconsciousness from a dream. Everything around him was a void. There was no color, no images, no sky or ground. Just blank vast and endless white, like an artist's canvas. "We have to stop meeting like this. I'm not getting good sleep when you show up,"

"I wouldn't be here unless it was important Yugi,"

"I don't remember falling asleep,"

"You didn't. It was a minor spell. You'll wake up when what I have to say is finished,"

"You shouldn't cast spells on your friends Atem," Atem's eyes showed guilt when Yugi spoke, but he didn't show signs of regret. He was determined to make sure Yugi heard what he had to say.

"Why didn't you do this when I was dreaming?"

"I tried. The drugs they have you on these last several days kept me from talking to you,"

"What's so important? I thought we discussed everything last time,"

"Dammit Yugi, shut up and listen!" Yugi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Never, in the years that he has shared his soul and consciousness with this man, did he curse and yell at him.

"I'm listening,"

...

Today wasn't so much of a dance rehearsal as it was a voice rehearsal. The scenes they were covering consisted of Christine and Raoul's duet upon meeting again. Anzu knew Christine's lines by heart, having watched the movies and read the screenplays since she was a little girl. Her partner, Jace Carroway wasn't a bad singer. She knew instantly why the casting staff had chosen him for the part of Raoul. However, he had to have short-term memory loss. Whatever lines he covered a few minutes prior, he would forget when it came time for them to work together. They took a fifteen-minute break for Jace to collect himself.

"I must come off as unprofessional," He said bashfully to Anzu as she took a drink of water.

"Not unprofessional. Flustered maybe," She said honestly. "Like you have something else on your mind,"

"I do. I swear I'm not normally like this. I'm usually very good at my job,"

"I believe you," He nodded at her answer and turned away trying to get his head wrapped around the words on the pages.

"It might help to talk about it," Anzu offered to her co-worker. She knew he most likely wasn't going to pour his heart out to a stranger, but she was willing to listen nonetheless. No surprise to her, he declined and continued to read the script.

With Anzu having a few moments to herself, the images from the night prior of her and Yugi's love-making flashed through her closed eyelids. The first time they had made love it was sensual almost exploratory, both learning each other's wants and needs. This time, however, was like they melded together perfectly. They didn't need to explore; they just _knew_. Last night was explosive. It was beyond need. It was perfectly synchronistic.

It was their love.

She smiled and couldn't wait to see Yugi again. Knowing that they were safe and together in each other's arms once more would bring her peace. With everything going on lately, she had to force herself to come to work today. She started walking down the street this morning and turned around three times. Kaiba's men watching Yugi brought her some reassurance, but the enemy had slipped past them before. She almost had a motherly fear for him like she had had when they were teenagers in high school, not wanting him out of her sight. She knew that was ridiculous. Yugi was a grown man, capable of protecting himself if necessary having seen him in action when he defended against Darin. Of course, he had a broken collarbone and a fractured humerus, not to mention the burns that would take some time to fade. He would be disabled for weeks… Maybe Kaiba knew someone in the advanced medical practice that could help…

"Center stage!" the director called, his dictorial voice silencing the noise.

Anzu moved to center stage. She lifted herself into position letting the familiar adagio technique take control of her muscles in perfect fluidity. Jace took his position across from her, his confidence wavering again. As she was about to open her mouth to sing Christine's part, a loud ear-piercing shriek radiated and boomed across the theater.

"Attention all personnel, a fire has been detected in the building. Please move calmly to the nearest emergency exit. Attention all—

The recorded voice shouted its looped message louder than the alarm. Anzu saw the director throw down his script in frustration, and his lips move in a curse. There was no smoke, so the staff and dancers moved out in annoyance to the obvious interruption. A fifteen-minute break would soon turn into a forty-five-minute break. Plenty of time for the dancers warmed up muscles to ice over. It would take even more time for everyone to warm up again. Anzu validated the directors' frustration. Today's rehearsal would be a wash, a waste of everyone's time and effort.

_What a waste…_ Anzu thought gloomily.

"Have you ever known a dance theatre to do a fire drill?" Jace asked.

"No. Never," Anzu said as chill ran up her spine.

…

Yugi woke up with Jounochi's terrified face, his face contorted in a shout. At least, Yugi thought he was shouting. The ringing in his ears made all other sound devoid and impossible to hear. Yugi blinked his eyes harshly and out of sync with each other as more light filtered into his eyes. He must have hit his head as he hit the floor when Atem put the psychic whammy on him. He took a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs. It was difficult to inhale. _Must have knocked the wind out of me pretty good. _

"Yug!" Sound turned into words the more Yugi relaxed. Words similar to 'Are you ok?' were barely comprehended to his consciousness.

"I'm fine," Yugi said, but it came out sounding more like 'Mmmm fnn.'

Lady started to like Yugi's face and like magic it snapped him back into reality faster than Jounochi could yell.

"I'm fine," Yugi said pulling himself up and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed comfortably. Yugi reached for Jounochi's outstretched hand and yanked himself up. Rising was easier than he expected. The constant nausea he was used to since he had been blown up was non-existent. In fact, his headache was gone and the ache of his shoulder and arm was gone.

"Ok, first: I'm fine,"

"Um yeah, I believe you,"

"Second: I have another message from Atem we can't talk here—

Yugi paused and pondered Jounochi's last statement.

"Wait, you believe me? No questions about what just happened?" Yugi looked at Jounochi more closely. His blue eyes were wide in shock and stuck in astonishment, like he had just seen a miracle. Yugi waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yoo hoo, Jou? Are you ok?"

"Yugi do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh, yeah. I passed out,"

"I mean after,"

"Well no…"

"Yugi, you just grabbed my hand with your bad arm,"

"What? Don't be ridicu—

Yugi stopped.

He had developed a habit when he was brushing off a subject he viewed as asinine. He was pretty sure he had picked it up from his years working with Kaiba, but he didn't really care. When such a topic was brought up in a conversation or duel he would pretend to literally brush it off by waving his hand in a frustrating manner.

Yugi had just done so with his fractured arm.

He looked down at his left hand. It felt the same, like it always had been, but the fact that he felt _normal_ was the irregularity. He could barely move his hand without causing pain just a few moments ago. He inspected his arm, moved it around, flapped it, and threw a punch into empty air. Nothing, nothing but full range and movement accompanied his strokes. He took off his shirt quickly and inspected his clavicle.

"What the hell—

"Fuck, Yugi it's like you were…healed or something. Unless you were faking it this whole time, and I sincerely doubt that,"

"Uh," Yugi spouted dumbly.

"What's that?" Jounochi pointed at Yugi's arm were the fracture would have been. Yugi looked at what Jounochi was pointing at and found a thin, dull, red line stretching across his arm and clavicle. It was like someone had taken a pinpoint red sharpie and drew on his arm. It ran across the entire fracture line. Where his clavicle had been broken jagged sharp marked traced exactly where Yugi had seen it on the X-ray. They looked almost natural, like light inflammation that would appear if he had a fever.

"We need to get you to your doctor,"

…

Yugi and Jounochi caused quite a stir when they had entered the office. The nurses hadn't expected Yugi in for another week for his check-up. They certainly hadn't expected a patient whose file read burns, broken bones, and fractured limbs to walk in like he hadn't been hurt at all. The doctor had quickly ordered an X-ray, which Yugi was still able to do with no painful restriction. Now they were waiting impatiently for the doctor to come back.

"It will just be one moment sir," One of the nurses said before leaving Jounochi and Yugi alone in the patient room. Waiting for the doctor with the X-ray results was done in a mulling silence, leaving each of the men in thought. The wait was long on account of their surprise visit, the endless amount of time racked on the boy's nerves.

"What are we going to tell Anzu?" Yugi asked out of nowhere.

"I imagine she'll be overjoyed at your miraculous recovery after she gets over the shock. Hell, I will be after some time, but now I can't even…

Yugi didn't make him finish his sentence. He was thinking the same thing.

A knock at the door startled them out of their thoughts. The doctor came in with two large orange folders and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Mr. Mouto," He said turning on the glow board and clipping the X-ray results to the screen.

"Whoa," Jounochi said loudly.

"No kidding," the doctor said cleaning his glasses and sliding them onto his face. He sat down and sighed already spending too much time trying to figure out what was in front of him.

"I… I don't understand," Yugi said mostly to himself.

"Well, Yugi. What you see on the top left was taken a week ago. It's your clavicle broken into at least four places. The bottom left is your left humerus, also taken a week ago, fractured and damn near broken."

Yugi was silent.

"On the top right is your clavicle again, fully healed like it had never been broken, same with your humerus. Which is impossible in and of itself, because even bone that has had weeks to heal and recalcify there would be… almost an overgrowth, it would be thicker and stronger than before,"

When no one said anything he continued.

"And of course, there are the weird markings all over where the breaks _used_ to be,"

Yugi could do nothing but stare. The doctor was right; there were markings all over his shoulder, his clavicle, his arm, and his ribs on _both_ sides. Even in areas that hadn't been damaged in the explosion. Instead, Yugi recognized them in areas where he had injuries in the past. When he was a clumsy kid and fell, when he was beaten in school by bullies, when his lung had been ripped open there had been scarring of the surgery. Anywhere and everywhere he had been hurt internally were ancient looking marks overlapping and laced _inside _him.

"Could… could there be any malfunction with the machine?" Jounochi asked.

The doctor sighed and rose from his chair. He took a pen out of his lab coat used it as a pointer.

"See these little shadows here and here?" He said pointing next to and under each individual mark. "These are shadows caused by indention,"

"Indention?"

"In other words Yugi, these strange marks are _carved _into your bones and a few of your organs,"

_That's not even the scary part. _Yugi thought, his heart racing.

He recognized them as Egyptian sigils, markings of magick he had seen on the Millennium tablet and items.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
